


Mating Season (Book One)

by orphan_account



Series: Mating Season [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chendy, Dragon Slayers, ErLu - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Gajevy - Freeform, Gale - Freeform, Gratsu - Freeform, LuZa, M/M, Mating Season, No Smut, canajane, fraxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 80,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cross-posted on Wattpad!I know that everyone does it, but I'd like to think mine's a bit different. Updates once a day (used to before I finished it that is), has good grammar, and long chapters. *no smut* *mostly Chendy, Erlu, and Canajane, but the rest come in later on*Ships-ChendyErluCanajaneGaleGratsuFraxusIF YOU FINISHED THIS, CHECK OUT THE SEQUEL WHEN IT COMES OUT!





	1. Chapter 1

Mating Season is an... interesting topic. It occurs for many different types of mages, though usually those have extremely old types of magic. But there is another component to it. Usually it occurs to those that have been trained or deal with mystical creatures. Mages such as Dragon Slayers. Mages such as Celestial Wizards.

^^^

Wendy awoke to a deep, and confusing, hunger. She sprung from her bed and rushed to the closet, getting dressed as quickly as possible, her stomach feeling as if it was eating itself. Carla was only just waking up by the time Wendy was up and ready to go. "See you at the guild, Carla!" She called over her shoulder as she left, seeming to teleport outside. Carla shook her head, wondering what was wrong with the girl. Wendy felt as if there was an insatiable void that had been dubbed her 'appetite'. She felt her stomach grumble and started to jog towards the hall instead of merely walking. When she arrived, she pushed open the doors and hurried to the bar, giving Mirajane a smile. "The usual?" She asked, grinning. Mirajane knew all the guild members' usual dishes by heart. "I'll take two." She said, feeling the void seem to deepen. Mirajane gave her an odd look before nodding and moving towards the back. "Thanks, Mira!" She called happily. The white haired Mage waved her hand while she walked off in a friendly fashion. "Someone's hungry!" Natsu said, flopping onto the chair beside her dramatically. Wendy noticed the absence of Happy and frowned. Before she could ask, Natsu spoke. "Where's Carla?" He asked. Wendy blushed a little bit. "I was really hungry, so I left before she was ready. How about Happy?" She asked. "Same here! He's probably still asleep. Always been a lazy little cat." The Fire Dragon Slayer said with a grin. Wendy returned his smile easily. Many members of Fairy Tail had what you would call an infectious smile. Natsu and Wendy were part of that group. Gajeel appeared beside Natsu, also noticeably lacking his Exceed companion. "You leave in a rush too?" Wendy asked in a friendly tone. He glanced at her and nodded gruffly. "Guess I didn't eat enough last night." He mumbled as Mirajane came back with Wendy's four waffles. "Thanks!" She said again, grabbing the plates as soon as they had been set down and started gracelessly shoveling the food into her mouth like a real Dragon. Natsu and Gajeel each ordered double their normal breakfasts, although their normals were already excessive to say the least. "The Dragon Slayers seem hungry this morning! Long mission?" She asked. Wendy and Natsu shook their heads wordlessly as they ate. Gajeel didn't even give her statement a second thought as he continued to pile his food into his mouth. "Goodness, Child! I have never seen you eat in such a manner! How distasteful!" Carla scolded, hopping onto the counter. Wendy swallowed the obnoxiously large bite she had in her mouth at the time. "Sorry, Carla! I was just really hungry..." she gave her friend an apologetic look before turning back to her food. Despite the way Carla watched her, Wendy continued to eat with as little manners as she had only a moment ago. Carla sniffed distastefully, but she didn't speak of it again, instead choosing to be passive aggressive. "Let the kid eat!" Gajeel defended between bites from his spot beside Natsu. Wendy gave him an odd look, but smiled at him anyways. The two had always had a certain bond, considering they were Dragon Slayers, but this was something he'd never done with her before. Defend her, well, outside of battles that is. Happy came into the guild soon after, looking at Natsu incredulously. "You ate without me?!" He asked, sounding scandalized and betrayed. "Sorry!" He said while he chewed. "Man! And I'm still hungry!" He cried incredulously. "Me too," Wendy said sufferingly. Gajeel was too busy ordering more food to even respond. Natsu and Wendy did the same. All three waited anxiously for their food. There was a whirlwind as the guild door was slammed open, showing a very irate Lucy who practically teleported to the bar. "Mirajane! Thank gosh you're here! I'm soooo thirsty! I didn't even realize my place had so little water!" She said incredulously. "How much did it have?" Mirajane asked, sounding bemused. "Only ten bottles!" She cried distraughtly. Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel paused their speedy food consumption long enough to give her confused looks. "Ten bottles? And that wasn't enough?" Wendy asked before realizing she had stopped eating and turned back to her food hurriedly. "No! I woke up this morning and felt like I'd been in the desert for days!" Natsu paused eating again to speak. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. "Says the guy on his third serving," Mirajane mumbled as she gave Lucy a whole pitcher of water. Natsu mumbled under his breath at Mirajane's comments. "Your third serving?! Natsu, you're going to scar poor little Wendy for life!" Lucy chastised... but then she went back to her pitcher of water that was already halfway empty. "Poor little Wendy's already on her third too." The bartender said with a giggle. "Are you sure you weren't on a job recently?" She asked. Lucy nodded, giving Wendy a surprised look as she finished her pitcher. "Mirajane-" Lucy was cut off. "You want more water." She finished, setting a large barrel onto the counter for the blonde to enjoy. She was the spitting image of Cana as she practically absorbed the water inside of the large barrel. Mirajane giggles at the four of them, finding their odd symptoms funny. Just then, the guild door slammed open yet again. "Master's going to have to replace that again after today," Wakaba mumbled from his seat. "Glad I'm not the Master anymore!" His friend said in a jovial tone. Laxus strode in and Mirajane disappeared into the back, making the rest of them exchange worried glances. The Lightning Dragon Slayer seemed very angry and Mirajane was very good at calming down irate guild members. "Where's Mirajane? I need some food." He mumbled, glancing at Wendy's food with longing. Wendy suddenly hunched over it protectively, shocking those around her. "I don't know." The Iron Dragon Slayer mumbled into his food, almost done with his third helping. "Here ya go, Laxus!" Mirajane said with a wide smile as she set down his normal breakfast on the counter. "I'm guessing you'll want seconds?" He didn't respond as he attacked his food mercilessly. "There will be no survivors," Happy muttered beside Natsu. Mirajane took the lightning Mage's silence as a 'yes' and made her way into the back to make some more. Wendy finally set down her fork, leaning back with her hands on her stomach. "That's better." She said with a contented sigh. "Man! That hit the spot!" Natsu said with a grin. Gajeel finished soon after them, the two of them leaning back with their hands on their stomach like Wendy was doing at the time. "Child, why were you so hungry?" Carla asked. Wendy shrugged, looking uncomfortable suddenly. "I don't know... just woke up that way." She said quietly. "Yeah! Me too!" Natsu and Gajeel said in sync. They eyed each other distrustfully before turning back to the conversation at hand. "Quite odd." The white-furred Exceed said quietly. Wendy nodded in agreement, brows furrowing in confusion. "Something's up with Lucy too," Natsu pointed out. Lucy looked up at them as she set down the barrel of water she had just finished. "What?" She asked. "Lucy, it's not exactly normal to drink an entire barrel... unless you're Cana, but that just proves my point..." Happy said. Lucy gave him a glare and was about to speak, but Mirajane was first to the punch. "Happy, that's not very nice." She said, eyes turning dangerous suddenly. Happy paled visibly. "Sorry, ma'am." He said quietly. She nodded at him before turning back to her normal job. "Are you finally done drinking, Luce?" Natsu asked, acting as if he had not just had three of his normal helpings of breakfast only a little while ago. Lucy nodded, giving the barrel an odd look as she finished. "Now that I think about it... why were ten bottles at home not enough?!" She cried. Wendy giggles at Lucy's words. Carla gave a disappointed shake of her head for the whole lot of them. "We should speak to the Master." The blonde said worriedly. The others exchanged looks. "I don't know... Dragon Slayers eating a lot isn't really a surprise," Wendy said sensibly. "Yeah!" Natsu and Happy said as one. "But your thing is pretty weird." The pink-haired Dragon Slayer said. Lucy glared at him. "How is mine but not yours?!" She cried angrily. Natsu grinned before shrugging. "I dunno." He said. Lucy mumbled under her breath before deciding that she could wait to speak to the Master. It couldn't be that bad... right?

<><><>

Wendy dialed a familiar number on her communication Lacroma. It was the one she had bought at the Grand Magic Games to keep in contact with Chelia. The pink-haired Mage didn't pick up and Wendy pouted, sulking slightly. I hope she's alright. She always picks up, even on missions... Wendy found herself fretting over her friend. She knew what Carla would say. Something about not worrying and stop acting like a child. But she couldn't help but worry about her friend. If someone hurt her I'll find them myself and skin them alive with my bare hands! She thought angrily. She froze at that, eyes widening. She was never that aggressive! The only time she had even acted somewhat like that was when Carla was in trouble and she had snapped. She ignored her odd response. She was feeling off today, what with the excessive hunger and now odd aggression, and she guessed that had to be why she had thought that. "Wendy, Child, are you alright?" Carla asked, breaking Wendy from her thoughts. "What? Oh! Yeah. Sorry, Carla." She said guiltily. "It's quite alright, Child. I'm worried about you. You seem odd today." She said. That was putting it lightly. "Yeah. I feel off." She said with a sigh, sinking into her chair. "But... it's kinda like a good off and a bad off? I don't get it." She said. Carla gave her a sympathetic look.

<><><>

Lucy set down her water bottle-barrel-and was suddenly met by none other than Erza Scarlet sitting across from her. She jumped, having not seen the girl sit down. "Are you alright, Lucy?" She asked worriedly. Lucy ignored her quickening heartbeat. Traitor. She thought. Her cheeks seemed to be betraying her as well as they heated up. "Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine... just really, really thirsty." She said with a sigh. "Having a barrel of water isn't being thirsty." She said with a scolding look. Lucy felt her face redden again. "You need to speak to the Master." She said, grabbing onto the her hand and pulling her to her feet. Lucy's face turned bright red, seeming to match the other girl's hair. "Lucy?! Do you have a fever? You look flushed." The other girl said, turning to face her with worried eyes. "I'm fine!" Lucy squeaked, chugging some of her water to try and give her face some time to cool off. Erza's arm snaked around Lucy's water bottle and her hand landed on Lucy's forehead. Lucy choked on her water, coughing loudly. Erza moved to the side and patted the girl on the back roughly. "I'm alright." She breathed. Erza moves her hand back to check her forehead again. "You feel alright, no fever... I suppose it was my imagination." She said. "I apologize." She added at the end. "Master?" Erza asked as she opened the door.

^^^

If any of them had known what was going on at the time, they would not have been quite so calm about the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel saw the bookworm making her way to the table beside Jet and Droy, laughing at something one of them said. He felt a deep anger within him that perplexed him. He had never been worried about either of the two getting Levy's attention... not that he had to work about anyone getting Levy's attention because he wouldn't be jealous of such a thing, of course... but the two were awfully close to the shrimp and it made him feel... off. She was a refined young lady and deserved better than the two of them. That was why he was upset... of course.

<><><>

Mirajane felt her stomach grumble and sighed, making her way to the kitchen. She had eaten only a little while ago, but she was already hungry again. She made her way into the back to find Lisanna lounging, giving her a smug look. "What?" She asked as she made herself an early lunch... a very early lunch. "I think I know what's happening to you!" She said in her happy singsong voice. "What's happening to me?" She asked with genuine confusion. She hadn't noticed anything odd with herself... well... "You've been drinking more, eating more... You're going through your first Mating Season!" Lisanna cheered happily. Mirajane froze, food halfway to her mouth. "You know, what every Take-Over Mage goes through when they turn twenty and every year after until they find their Mate!" Lisanna grinned goofily. "It's so romantic!" She said happily. Mirajane was still frozen in spot. "Oh, Mira, aren't you excited?!" She asked happily.

<><><>

Laxus found his gaze traveling to a certain green-haired Mage. He had been friends with Freed since they were young, the two of them being the founding members of the Thunder Legion. Laxus focused on his long green hair, finding that, for the first time, he wondered how it felt. Was it smooth and gentle? He assumed it was... what?! What am I thinking?! He thought angrily, purposefully turning his thoughts to other subjects. It wasn't like he really wanted to know what that long green hair felt like... of course he didn't.

<><><>

Natsu wondered for a moment if they should speak to the Master. He still felt off. It was like there was a piece of him missing that he needed to find... yet he had no idea where it could be! It was one of the most frustrating feelings in the world. "Natsu, wanna go fishing?" A high pitched voice asked. "Not right now, Happy. I think I need to talk to the Master." He said. "Aye, Sir!" Happy said, though he looked worried. Natsu never spoke to the Master over trivial things.

<><><>

Erza looked at the Master intently. "Should we see if she's sick?" She asked. "And what about the Dragon Slayers?" She asked. "I don't know. This will require research. Lucy, can you find Levy and ask her to come in here?" He asked. The blonde nodded, making her way out of the room to find her friend.

<><><>

Wendy looked at the communication Lacroma with worried eyes. It had been well over an hour since she had last called, but Chelia hadn't responded. She was getting worried... "WENDY!" She heard a familiar voice cry. She turned around to find Chelia running towards her and snatching her into a hug. "Chelia?!" She asked, hugging the girl back happily. "I'm so happy to see you!" Chelia said happily. "I am too! I didn't know you were coming!" Wendy said. "I thought I'd make it a surprise!" She said happily. Chelia realized that she still had her arms around Wendy's shoulders where she had thrown them and her face reddened. "I hate to sound rude, but why are you here?" She asked. "I came for the guild exchange! I'm staying for a whole month!" She said happily. "A whole month?!" Wendy grabbed Chelia by the waist and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy you're here!" She says again. Chelia grinned, but her face was reddening drastically again. Wendy didn't seem to notice.

<><><>

Levy came into the room, giving the Master a confused look. "What's this about, Master?" She asked with a worried look on her face. "I have a few topic I need you to research for me, Levy."

<><><>

Natsu barged into the Master's office. "Master! There's something I need to tell you!" He said dramatically. "The Dragon Slayers are acting weird. I know." He said dismissively. "Wha-" he saw Lucy and Erza in the room. "Luce! I told you not to tell him!" Natsu said with a sigh. Lucy quickly moved behind Erza, holding onto her armor covered arm. Erza glanced at her and crossed her arms, watching Natsu with level eyes. He cringed and held his hands up in defeat... even if he hadn't even been in a fight. "Yes, Lucy told me. She said she was worried for you four." The Master said levelly. "You really should have told me immediately." He continued with a glare. Natsu shrunk under his disapproving gaze. "Sorry, Gramps." He apologized. "It's alright, Natsu. I already have Levy looking into this subject... whatever that subject might be." Natsu nodded. "Alright! See ya later, Gramps!" He said, waving over his shoulder as he walked off. "Master, I believe that there should be someone watching all of those afflicted at all times." The redhead said formally. "That is a good point, Erza." He said thoughtfully. "Happy, Carla, and Panther Lily can watch Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel. I'll watch Lucy." She said. Lucy felt her face heat up at the words. "No, no! I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" She said, waving her hands in front of her. "I would never forgive myself if you were to be harmed, Lucy." She heard the other girl say. She blushed at the words, looking into Erza's deep brown eyes. She felt like they could just pull her in if she weren't careful. "Alright." She sighed, knowing that Erza was being reasonable... she also couldn't bring herself to say no to the other girl. "I will have the Thunder Legion watch after Laxus." The Master said. Erza nodded and followed Lucy out of the room silently.

<><><>

Wendy suddenly felt another twinge in her stomach. She sighed, eyes turning worried for a moment. "You alright, Kiddo?" Gajeel asked as he passed. "Yeah... just hungry again." Gajeel nodded at her. "Same here." He said as he made his was over to the bar. "What's wrong with being hungry, Wen?" Chelia asked. Wendy was about to respond, but she found herself grinning for a moment at her new nickname. "Well... all the Dragon Slayers were starving this morning. Couldn't get enough food for a while." She said. Chelia gave her a worried look. "Are you alright?" She asked. Wendy nodded. "Just feeling hungry again." She said with a sigh. Chelia nodded, standing up and following Wendy over to the bar. Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus were already there. Mirajane didn't even ask what she wanted, instead grabbing her normal from the back. "I already had it ready." She said happily. "Thanks!" Wendy said before starting to shovel food into her mouth. Chelia glanced at her before her eyes widened, watching the normally gentle girl eat like-well, like a Dragon. Wendy glanced at her and blushed. "I'm sorry." She said, cheeks adorably red. "It's alright. I don't care," Chelia said with a grin. Wendy gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks!" She said happily before shoving food into her mouth. "Mirajane, can we get a second one of those?" Chelia asked as she saw Wendy started to come close to finishing her first serving. "Of course!" Mirajane said with a smile. "Thanks." The youngest Dragon Slayer said as she finished her first helping. Chelia smiled at her, noticing that Wendy had something on her chin. "Here." The God Slayer said, grabbing onto a napkin and cleaning it off for her. Chelia blushed as she realized how close she had gotten to the younger girl. "Thanks!" Wendy said. She looked a bit pink in the cheeks, but Chelia told herself that she must have been imagining it. "Yeah," Chelia said, looking away. The pair was lucky that the resident shipper of Fairy Tail, Mirajane, had been in the back cooking.

<><><>

Mirajane set down a plate for Wendy and Natsu before turning. She saw Cana sitting on the bar. She smiled at her best customer... but that wasn't really why she smiled. She liked Cana. The two of them were close... Mirajane would never admit how much she liked Cana... Mirajane really liked Cana. She liked her a lot. Alright... she had a crush, okay?! She, Mirajane Strauss, has a crush on Cana Alberona. "Hey, Mira! Mind getting me a barrel?" Cana asked, winking at her. Mirajane was used to that with Cana. She flirted with everyone. Of course it didn't make Mirajane jealous... of course not. Alright. It did. "Of course!" Mirajane said happily, making her way back to the kitchen. If she had seen Cana watching her go it probably would have made her day, no, her week.

<><><>

Gajeel looked up, seeing Levy giving him a disgusted look. "Is that how you always eat, Gajeel?" She asked. "Not usually, Shrimp." He responded with a glare. "Are you alright? That's your third helping." She said, changing the subject. "I'm fine." He responded, taking another bite of his food. He was almost full, but not quite. "Are you sure?" She asked. Gajeel nodded. Something about her worrying about him made him feel... odd. He couldn't explain how it felt other than that... but it was good.

<><><>

Lucy sat down beside Cana, eyeing her barrel. "You wouldn't happen to have water in here, would you?" She asked. Cana gave her a look and she sighed, slouching in her chair so she could put her face on the counter. "Didn't think so." She said dejectedly. Just then, she saw a large water bottle hit the counter. She looked up and saw Erza looking down at her. "Here." She said. "I thought you might get thirsty again." She shrugged, acting as if it were no big deal. Lucy was looking up at her like she was the stars in the sky. "Thank you so much!" Lucy said happily, chugging down the bottle in seconds. Cana gave her a look of respect. "It's no big deal," Erza said with a shrug. Lucy begged to differ. It wasn't every day that Erza gave her such a small, delicate gesture. They always made Lucy want to blush... and usually she did.

<><><>

"Should we tell Lucy what's going on?" Aries asked worriedly as she sat down beside Loki. "Nah! It'll be more fun this way!" He responded with a laugh. "Yes. Perhaps the Princess will punish us!" Virgo said excitedly. Loki and Aries exchanged a look at the Maiden's words.

<><><>

Laxus found his eyes straying from his plate to a certain Rune Mage across the guild hall. "Laxus, are you okay?" Mirajane asked as she set down his food. "Hmm? Oh! Yeah." He said, cursing the way he had stuttered on his answer. "Someone special got your eye?" Mirajane grinned, clearly thinking through her catalogue of ships. "What?! No!" He snapped. She giggled and walked back over to Cana who was currently ordering another barrel of alcohol. Of course nobody special had his eye. He was just looking at his friend.

<><><>

"Oh! Chelia, do you need a place to stay?" Wendy asked suddenly. "Well, yeah. I guess I do! Must have slipped my mind!" She said with a giggle. Wendy laughed as well, but she rolled her eyes. "That's sounds like you!" She said. "You can stay at my place if you want!" She said happily. Chelia instantly took her up on her offer. She hadn't forgotten. She had hoped that Wendy would offer. That didn't make her a bad person, right? Of course it didn't! She just wanted to spend time with her friend.

<><><>

Little did they know that the beginning steps were already commencing.


	3. Chapter 3

Cana watched Mirajane walk into the back. She sighed, cursing her inability to speak to Mirajane for long amounts of time. She saw Lucy talking to Erza beside her and smirked slightly. Just because Cana was having trouble with her crush didn't mean that she couldn't make fun of Lucy for hers! Cana was a bit of a hypocrite sometimes. "Hey, Luce." She whispered as Erza got up for a moment. She jumped, looking back at her friend. "Yeah?" She asked. She had clearly forgotten that Cana was there when talking to Erza. "How are things going with Erza?" Cana asked. "I-I don't know what you mean." She stuttered. Cana grinned. "I mean your painfully obvious crush on the requipper." She clarified. Lucy's face turned bright red and she turned around angrily. "WHAT?!" She cried, making half the guild turn around to look at her. "I do not!" Lucy hissed quietly. Cana grinned. "Of course not." She said. "You only love spending time with them, blush whenever they get too close, follow them with your eyes-" Cana was cut off as Lucy slapped a hand over her mouth, looking around. Cana had, for once, not noticed that Mirajane was close. "What's this about Lucy having a crush?" She asked with a smirk. Cana grimaced and gave Lucy a rare apologetic look. "Who is it?" She asked. Cana replayed their conversation in her head and let out a breath as she realized she had only said 'Erza' once and used gender-neutral pronouns. She might not have realized Mirajane was there, but she had been subconsciously careful with her choice of words considering they were at the bar at the moment. Lucy opened her mouth but Cana spoke first. "I'm just making fun of her." She said levelly, giving Lucy a small look. "Y-yeah!" She stuttered out. Cana gave Lucy a disappointed look. There was no way that lie could be taken seriously. Not in the slightest. "Right," Mirajane said. "Guess I'll have to watch you extra closely, Lucy!" She said with one of her rare evil smirks. Cana found herself watching that look. She loved it when Mirajane showed her inner demonic side. It was one of her favorite parts of the white-haired Mage. Lucy glanced at Cana and caught an odd look on the girl's face for a moment, frowning in confusion. Cana quickly got rid of the expression, but Lucy had already seen. The damage had been done and Cana cursed herself internally. "It's nothing, Mira." The blonde said. She would have been convincing if her voice hadn't wavered as she had spoken. Suddenly, Lucy got an evil look. "It's Cana you should watch. She's got herself a crush." Cana's head whipped around faster than you could say 'betrayal'. "What?" Cana hissed at Lucy with anger blazing in her eyes. Lucy gave her a vengeful look. Nether of hem noticed the look of disappointment that Mirajane had gotten at the news. "Oh. Well then perhaps I should watch both of you." She said before walking off. "Lucy! Look what you did!" Cana snapped quietly. "What?" She asked. As far as Lucy knew Cana didn't even have a crush, much less that she had just told the object of Cana's affections that she had feelings for someone. Cana glared daggers at Lucy before huffing and turning to her barrel of alcohol. "You don't even know what you did." She muttered angrily. "Then tell me!" Lucy hissed. Cana grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her into another room. "Alright. The truth is..." Cana took a deep breath. "I like Mirajane."

<><><>

Wendy giggled at something Chelia said, not noticing the slightly depressed Mirajane that picked up her food. "I can't believe you did that!" Wendy said, laughter coursing through her. "Hey! I didn't want the Old Hag to spin me!" Chelia defended as she laughed. Wendy rolled her eyes. "Wendy, Child, it's getting late. Perhaps we should return to the Fairy Hills." The white-furred Exceed said. "Yeah, it is getting kinda late." The blue haired girl said. "You ready, Chelia?" She asked. The pink-haired girl nodded, standing up and suddenly grabbing onto Wendy's hand. "Lead the way!" She cried happily. The other girl blushed and nodded. She really wasn't used to being touched unless the other person was a member of Team Natsu. Carla noticed Wendy's slight discomfort and was about to speak up, but Wendy grasped Chelia's hand as well, pulling her forward. Carla looked down at the girl with pride. She's come so far.

<><><>

Gajeel looked around, wondering where the Script Mage was hiding. He stood and made his way to the library. Gajeel wasn't sure why he was worried about her, but he was. He strode in and found the petite woman. "What are you doing, Shrimp?" He asked, taking a seat on one of the many chairs in the room. She looked up in shock. "You scared me." She said. Gajeel chuckled at that. She must have been really focused to be scared like that. "What are you doing?" He asked again. "Just doing some research for the guild Master." She said. He glanced at a book and read 'Dragon Illnesses'. "The old man's got you doing research on us Dragon Slayers then?" He asked. Levy looked at him before nodding. "Yeah. On Lucy too... but there's way more on Dragon Slayers." She said before sighing. "Maybe Lucy could ask her spirits." She rubbed her temple. "I don't know." She sighed again. Gajeel gave her a worried look. He didn't like it when she got upset like that. "I'm sure we're all fine," Gajeel said, trying to reassure her. "I hope so." Levy looked down worriedly. "I don't know what I would do if you guys got hurt." Gajeel put a hand on the woman's shoulder comfortingly. "We'll be fine." He said, this time speaking with more determination. She looked up at him and smiled before pulling him into a hug. "I needed that." She whispered.

<><><>

Chelia opened the door and strolled into Wendy's room with a grin on her face. "This place is amazing!" She said happily, looking around at the simple decorations. It seemed as if she had memorabilia set up on the walls and dressers. Chelia grinned foolishly when she saw a picture of her and Wendy hung on the wall. It was a simple picture they had had one of Wendy's guild members draw when they went to the water park. It was Chelia's own favorite picture. She had it in her room as well. She couldn't describe how happy she was to see it on Wendy's wall. Chelia started to unroll her sleeping bag, but Wendy gasped. "Chelia! You can't sleep on the ground like that!" She sounded scandalized. "Don't worry! I've slept in worse places than here!" Chelia gave Wendy her classic grin. "Just because you've had worse doesn't mean you don't deserve the best." Chelia felt her face turning pink at the words. "You can share with me." She said, turning around as if it were decided. "Thanks." The pink-haired girl said, almost stuttering as she spoke. What's wrong with me?! She cursed herself internally before turning to get ready for bed.

<><><>

Lucy stared at Cana in shock. "You-you have a crush on Mirajane?!" She hissed. Cana nodded, checking over her shoulder as if thinking that the woman they were speaking of would just suddenly appear behind them... but knowing how dedicated the woman was to her ships, that might not be too surprising. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't even think you had a crush! I'm so sorry. If I had known I would never have said that! I just wanted to get Mira's attention off of me! I'm so sorry-" She was cut off as Cana put a hand over her mouth to silence any further words. "It's fine. You couldn't have known." She said, sighing. "It's not like it'll go anywhere, though. She's got literally thousands of men lined up to go out with her. I just... don't want her to know. Please don't tell anyone." She said, voice turning slightly pleading at the end. "Of course I won't! I promise." Lucy said, taking her friend into a hug that was close to being bone-crushing. For once, Cana didn't complain.

<><><>

"Goodnight everyone!" Lucy called, waving. She exited the guild hall, humming and slightly dancing as she walked off. She didn't even hear the soft steps following her. Who knew that armor could be so quiet? She only notice when she turned a corner and caught sight of Erza behind her. "GAH!" Lucy cried, almost falling over towards the river she was beside. She was always told to be careful by the sailors... she should have taken their cautions more seriously. She closed her eyes and prepared for the splash, but strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "Lucy, you should be more careful!" She heard a familiar voice say. Lucy took a moment to realize that Erza had caught her. Cana's words came to mind and she blushed. I mean your painfully obvious crush on the requipper. She was instantly aware of the position the two were in and turned pink. Her embarrassment morphed itself into anger. "Maybe you shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" Lucy cried in response to Erza's warning. "What do you mean?" Erza asked. "I was told to watch you and I plan to take my job seriously." She said in a tone that matched her words. "Oh yeah." Lucy had almost forgotten about Erza's job. She didn't know how she had forgotten considering Cana's words... and perhaps there was a certain aspect of truth to it. Lucy choked on air as she started to walk down the street. Of course there's no truth to it! I don't like Erza! She screamed in her head... though even to her own ears it sounded as if she were trying to convinced herself. This isn't good. She thought worriedly, starting to sweat for no good reason. Actually, it was a good reason. She had a crush on Erza Scarlet of all people and that very same person was going to be watching over her 24/7. Lucy yelled some choice words in her head as she walked. "Are you alright, Lucy?" Erza asked suddenly. No. "Yeah."

<><><>

Mirajane saw Cana as she laughed at something the Master has said. She was really pretty when she let her guard down. Sadly it didn't seem to happen too often. "Mira!" Lisanna said, skipping into the room. "What?" She asked, turning to look at her sister. "Have you found him yet?" She whispered. "Who?" Mirajane asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "Your Mate!" She said. Mirajane faltered for a moment, glancing at the girl sitting in the counter. "No." She said. "You're lying! I heard you pause!" She said in a sing-songy voice. "I don't know who my Mate is, Lisanna." She said. And it was the truth. All she knew was that she had a little crush on Cana. Well... that was a lie. Even thinking to herself she tried to sugar coat it. Alright. She had a regular-sized crush-no. She had a full blown giant crush on her friend and was worried it was starting to become more. Ya happy now? She certainly wasn't. "But you like someone!" She hissed back, grinning. Mirajane grabbed Lisanna's hand and led her into the back room. "Lisanna!" She said unhappily. Lisanna was giggling as she looked at her clearly uncomfortable sister. "Who is it?!" She asked, giggling again as she did so. "If I guess, will you tell me?" She asked. Mirajane sighed before nodding. She was quite certain that Lisanna wouldn't guess. "Laxus?" She asked. Mirajane shook her head. "Natsu?" She asked next. Another head shake. "Gray?" She denied it evenly. "Oooh! Erza?" She asked. Mirajane almost dropped the dish she was holding. She blushed deeply. She might have once, long, long ago when she was still a little kid, had a tiny-huge-crush on Erza. "No." She said. "Cana!" Lisanna suddenly said, her voice sounding sure and certain. That one did make Mirajane drop her plate.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy pulled back the covers to her bed and crawled in. Carla hopped up, crawling next to Wendy and climbing into her arms. That was a little known fact about Carla; she loved to be held by Wendy. Sure you would see the two of them walking while Wendy held Carla, but they kept it quiet because of how embarrassed it made Carla. Just because Carla worried about Wendy and tried to stop her from making mistakes (acting like a mother) didn't mean that she didn't like being held by Wendy. The two were close and it comforted the Exceed. Chelia came out of the bathroom with her hair all frizzed up made Wendy giggle and even Carla made quick amused sound. "I know." The pink-haired Mage said with an eye roll. "It's horrible." She said with a sigh. "I think it's cute," Wendy responded with a grin. Chelia felt her face redden and she quickly sat down on the bed, turning off the lights. "Good night, Wen." She said. Wendy grinned scooting over so that the other girl had room to lay down. "Good night, Chelia. Good night, Carla." The blue-haired Mage whispered. Chelia laid back in the bed and closed her eyes, finding her mind filled with thoughts of the beautiful girl laying beside her.

<><><>

Erza followed Lucy home, not knowing why the girl refused to look at her. It was a bit unnerving and made her feel a bit self conscious. "Are you alright, Lucy?" She asked. "Hmm? Yeah, yeah. Sorry, just a bit tired." The blonde lied. "Is that another symptom? Should we speak to the Master?" Erza asked worried. Lucy couldn't deny the fact that she felt her heart flutter at the other girl's worrying over her. "No. Just didn't sleep well last night." She said. Erza nodded thoughtfully, starting to walk beside her again. "Hey, Erza?" Lucy asked quietly. "Yes, Lucy?" She responded. "I just wanted to say thanks for watching over me." She whispered. "Of course." The redhead said. "I know you're only doing it as a favor to the Master-" Erza cut her off. "Lucy, I volunteered. I wanted to make sure that you were alright." Erza didn't seem to know what kind of effect she had on Lucy as the simple words made the other girl's face seem to erupt into flames. "Thanks." The Celestial Wizard muttered quietly.

<><><>

Cana sighed, looking at the clock at the corner of the room. It was already 10:30. She really should go home... but she always liked being one of the last ones at the guild hall. Then she could speak to Mirajane when she didn't have a lot of clients. "Cana, are you alright? You seemed to have a lot more alcohol today than usual." The white haired girl that had captured Cana's heart said. She put on a grin and looked back at her. "I'm fine! The world's just spinning a little." She said, smirking. Mirajane rolled her eyes and started cleaning the counter with a rag. "Do you mind?" She asked. Cana sighed dramatically before she stood and allowed the other Mage to clean where she had been sitting. "I'm just gonna sit there tomorrow. You really don't have to clean it." She said. Mirajane gave her an exasperated look. "At that rate the bar would never be cleaned." Cana laughed. "True." Lisanna giggled as she watched her sister interact with Cana. The two of them really did look cute together! Mirajane's eyes snapped to her younger sister and turned murderous for an instant before she turned back to Cana again. Lisanna couldn't help but feel a bit fearful. She knew that Mirajane would never hurt her... but for some reason even that fact didn't calm her worries. There were other ways that Mira could get her revenge... and Lisanna didn't really want to think about them now... or, perhaps, ever. Yeah, best not to make her older sister too angry. But Lisanna couldn't help grinning while she watched the pair. They really were adorable! Elfman walked up, taking a seat beside Lisanna. "What's up?" He asked, following her line of sight to the oldest Strauss and Cana. Mirajane giggled at something Cana said and Lisanna glanced at her brother. His face was full of confusion. "Oh, big brother Elf, you can be so clueless sometimes." She said, sighing. He tried to ask Lisanna what she was talking about, but she refused to budge on the subject. "Fine." The man said with an unmanly pout.

<><><>

Gajeel looked up from his book, seeing Levy snoring with her face on a book she had been reading before she had fallen asleep. Her glasses were askew and she sniffed every couple of moments from the odd angle. Gajeel marked his place in his book and stood, making his way over to her. He had been helping her for several hours now in her search for the reason all the Dragon Slayers were acting weird. Gajeel had said it was because he was worried about his personal safety... but he knew it wasn't true. For some reason he really just wanted to spend time with the shrimpy girl. The Iron Dragon Slayer gently lifted the girl, carrying her over to the couch that sat a few feet away from where the girl had been sitting. Gajeel set her down on the cushions and found himself smiling as she shifted towards the cushions, curling up beside them. The Dragon Slayer made his way back to his book and sat down, preparing for a long night of reading. Levy would have wanted him to have woken her up so she could search for the others, but Gajeel would cover this while she slept. She deserved a break.

<><><>

Laxus is had never realized just how small Freed was. The green-haired Mage was curled up on one of the chairs while the rest of the Thunder Legion reminisced on their latest job. Freed had been laughing and talking only a few minutes ago, but he had just fallen asleep abruptly soon after. His knees had somehow found their way to his chest, curled up beside it like a small animal. A cat, perhaps. "Laxus, Laxus, are you alright?" Evergreen asked. He jumped slightly as if shocked. "Yes. I'm fine." The Lightning Dragon Slayer responded. He had had his three course dinner, something that had made even Freed stare in shock, and was feeling perfectly fine now... except for the odd fact that he kept looking at the Rune Mage. That was definitely odd, though he would not talk to the other two about the subject, of course. "I was just saying I should get going," Evergreen said. "Yeah, same here," Bickslow said. Laxus nodded, watching the pair leave for a moment before looking back at Freed. He sighed as a burst of compassion welled up in his chest. The lightning Mage stood and made his way over to Freed, grasping the man in his arms and lifting him into the air. The green-haired man shifted in his sleep, making an adorable sound as he did so. Laxus walked out of the guild hall with the Rune Mage in his arms, making his way down the street soon after. Laxus and Freed were neighbors in Fairy Hills and he had the key to get in. There was no need to wake the Thunder Legion member... and it would be such a shame to do so as he was so cute in Laxus's arms. The Dragon Slayer shook his head at the thoughts. Since when was Freed 'adorable' or 'cute'?! He thought angrily, cursing his own thoughts as he did so. Something was happening to him and he didn't like it one bit. Laxus needed to speak to the guild Master in the morning...

<><><>

Natsu looked up and found his eyes catching Gray's. The flame Mage groaned, looking away quickly. The two had been seeming to make eye contact all day and it was freaking annoying! Natsu had been feeling odd all day and it seemed to increase when he was in the Ice Mage's presence. "Natsu, are you alright?" Lisanna asked, leaning over the counter. He looked up at her and nodded. "Yup! I'm fine!" The Dragon Slayer said with a slightly forced smile. Natsu hoped the expression looked real as he did so, but he feared that it did not. "I know all the Dragon Slayers were a bit off today, so I just wanted to make sure!" She said with a grin. Natsu smiled back at her. Most people thought the two were together, or at least that one of them liked the other, but that wasn't true. Natsu and Lisanna had discussed long ago that neither of them liked the other that way. Perhaps they once had, but when Lisanna had returned, neither of them felt the same. They were just close friends now. "I know! Natsu's been off all day! He didn't even ask to go on a job!" Happy sounded stricken. Natsu looked over at him and rolled his eyes. "We've got more than enough Jewel for now, Happy!" The fire Mage said with an eye roll. Happy muttered something under his breath about fish that Natsu didn't quite catch. Natsu decided to ignore whatever it had been, turning back to Lisanna. "Thanks for worrying, but I'm fine. I think we'll go home now. See ya, Lis!" The Dragon Slayer said, waving a hand over his back as he turned away from the Take Over Mage.

<><><>

Chelia awoke to a nice warmth surrounding her. She smiled, curling up a bit closer to the warmth of the bed. She heard a familiar giggle and her eyes opened to find Wendy looking down at her. She found out very quickly that her head was perched on the Sky Dragon Slayer's shoulder. "Sorry." She said quickly, starting to pull away from the other girl. "You don't have to apologize. I always thought you'd be the snuggly type anyways!" She said with another giggle. "I'm kind of used to it now considering Team Natsu and all." She said. Chelia moves away with a blush on her face. Isn't Wendy the one that usually gets flustered in this situation?! She thought angrily for a moment. Yeah! If Wendy's alright with it then I should be! Her inner confidence won out and she set her head back on Wendy's shoulder, looking back up at the girl. She glanced to the side and found that Carla was still asleep, laying against Wendy's chest with a content look on her face. "She really is a cute little Exceed," Chelia thought aloud. She get Wendy move and looked up at the blue-haired girl. "What?" Chelia asked, frowning. "It's just... most people forget that she's an Exceed." She said with a small smile. "Well, you told me so why wouldn't I remember?" Chelia asked, smiling at the other girl. This time it was Wendy's turn to blush and Chelia reveled in her victory internally. "Well, I forgot to say it earlier, but good morning!" Chelia said, giving Wendy a quick kiss on the cheek before practically flying from the bed. She caught sight of Wendy's flushed cheeks and surprised look and grinned, loving that she was able to make the other girl blush as well. Chelia was well adept with physical affection. She could definitely win this little game of theirs no problem!

<><><>

Lucy woke up late, yawning as she made her way into the living room to see Erza waiting in there. She had forgotten the night before and jumped, blushing as she saw the girl sitting in her pajamas on her couch. "Good morning, Lucy." The other girl said, not looking up as she did so. The memories came rushing back to her and Lucy was able to speak. "Good morning!" She said cheerily, giving Erza a smile as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

<><><>

Gajeel was so tired that he had to read the same page three times before he was sure what it said. Even so it scared him to his very core. Mating Season?!


	5. Chapter 5

Freed awoke to find himself in his room. The Mage frowned. Last he remembered he was in the guild hall with the Thunder Legion. He shrugged and made his way towards the closet to get ready. Odd. He was still in his clothes from the day before and he never did that (it was unsanitary, after all). Freed suddenly had a memory resurface of Laxus carrying back to his apartment in his arms. Freed blushed bright red as he remembered it. His 'little crush' had carried him from the guild all the way home. Freed should get him something... but if he got him something he'd be saying that he remembered the night before. That would mean he would have probably been awake as Laxus carried him and that was creepy. The Mage fretted silently as he got ready and decided, finally, he'd simply ask Laxus about the night before. Then he saw a note that had been left beside his bed. Freed opened it and read it swiftly.

Dear Freed,  
You fell asleep at the guild last night and I brought you home. Don't worry about how you got home because I know you would if I didn't leave this for you.  
-Laxus

Freed found himself smiling as he set the note down. Now he would be able to get Laxus something for his kindness! Now all he had to do was... find something perfect to get him. That was going to be a pain and so stressful. It was worth it though.

<><><>

Wendy couldn't help but replay some of the moments from this morning. She blushed as she remembered the moment from earlier when Chelia had kissed her cheek. It made her smile slightly as she got ready. Chelia really was pretty... especially when her blue eyes sparkled like the morning sky. She guessed that made sense considering she was the Sky God Slayer. She smiled a bit goofily. "What's got you so happy, Child?" Carla asked. Wendy jumped slightly and looked down at her friend. "Just thinking." She said, flashing the Exceed her normal grin before moving towards the door. Carla watched her go and frowned, feeling as if there was something that Wendy hadn't told her. She saw Chelia 'casually' glance at Wendy, but in reality she watched her go to the door and grinned slightly and she jogged up to join her. That made Carla get the same feeling yet again. Weird.

<><><>

Gajeel read it a fourth time just to check. His head popped up and he hurried over to where the sleeping Levy lay. The Dragon Slayer wanted to let her sleep, but she needed to read this. "Levy," Gajeel said with surprising softness. His hand landed on her shoulder and he shook her gently. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. His heart skipped a beat for some unknown reason. "How long have I been out?" She mumbled, rubbing at her face. "About eight hours. Read this." The Iron Dragon Slayer said, shoving the book into her hands. She muffled a yawn and looked down, adjusting her glasses so she could read. Her eyes slowly widened until reaching comedic sizes. Under normal circumstances Gajeel would have laughed, but he was far too worried about their situation. Levy read it a second time before setting it down. "Is this real?" She asked softly. Gajeel nodded his head and she rubbed her face yet again. "We need to tell them." She said sufferingly. Gajeel nodded and offered her a hand up. She looked at him for a second before her face reddened slightly and she took it. "Thanks."

<><><>

Chelia walked beside Wendy, a spring in her step as she did so. "Are you hungry again?" Chelia asked, suddenly finding herself worrying over the other Sky Slayer. "A little... definitely not like yesterday, though!" Wendy said happily. Chelia smiled and let out a breath of relief. Maybe she just hadn't eaten well the day before last... but that wasn't like Wendy. Wendy was good at taking care of herself despite the situation. Chelia found herself smiling slightly as she thought of that. Wendy really was something alright. She missed the way Carla looked at her as she smiled. Wendy held open the door, a feat considering she was still holding Carla, and allowed Chelia to walk it. "Thanks-" Before Chelia could finish thanking the girl, Gajeel came barreling towards them. "Wendy, I need to speak to you." He said. Wendy glanced at Chelia and smiled apologetically. "I'll be right back. Meet you at the counter." She started to follow, but Gajeel pointed at Carla. "You can tell her later if you want to, but she's not coming right now," Gajeel said, giving Wendy a meaningful look. Wendy frowned before setting Carla down. "Sorry! I'll tell you later!" She promised before following after Gajeel into the back room. She noticed that Natsu and Laxus were already there, looking extremely bored. "What are we doing here, Gajeel?" Natsu asked impatiently. The Iron Dragon Slayer gave the Fire an annoyed look. "There something we need to show you." The man said, gesturing at the book that Levy was holding. Wendy made her way towards it, glancing at the title. Dragons, an Overview. She read the page that the Script Mage opened it to.

Dragon Mating Season-  
Affects both Dragons as well as Dragon Slayers. Once every five years all those affected feel the compulsive need to find their Mate, their one true partner. Dragons will search the whole world for theirs, tirelessly hunting until they have found them. They will mark each other as soon as they are found and spend their lives together. It is more complicated for Dragon Slayers. As there are so few of their kind, usually the Dragon Slayer's Mate will not be one themselves, making the connection complicated. As Dragon Slayers are physically human, they will have different steps to marking their Mate. While Dragons are only effected by two steps, hunting and marking, Dragon Slayers are effected by three.  
1) Physical Change: the first step will include the Dragon Slayer preparing for their Mate, adopting a different body type to accompany their role. They will start to eat large amounts on and off for three to five days depending on role.  
2) Emotional Change: the second step will include the Dragon Slayer gaining an emotional attachment to their Mate. It can be quite strong if the Dragon Slayer resists as it is meant to bond the Dragon Slayer to their Mate.  
3) Marking: the third step will occur once the Dragon Slayer has changed physically. The marking period comprises of the Dragon Slayer biting their Mate's neck, creating a bond.  
The Dr-

The words were cut off as the page was ripped off. "Hey! Where's the rest?!" Natsu cried worriedly, moving about with wild eyes. "I don't know." The Iron Dragon Slayer said, sighing. "Gajeel, we need to tell the Master. We don't know what the roles are, what the physical change could be, or if this could hurt the Mate," Levy said. "This is created specifically for a Dragon Slayer that might have a human Mate. I'm sure that they will not be harmed." The blue-haired girl said suddenly, taking control and calming Levy with her clearheadedness. "You're right... but we should still tell him." She said, calming down slightly. Wendy sighed, rubbing her temple slightly. Her stomach grumbled and she frowned. "I need to go get something to eat." She said, hurrying out. The others were far too distracted with their Mating Season. Wendy was too, but she was sure she'd be fine. She was young... physically... but whoever her Mate was wouldn't expect something out of her. They would have literally their whole lives ahead of them. That actually made her giggle. It was so romantic if you asked her. Maybe she'd find some cute guy... she found herself trailing off as she looked at the bar. Chelia was sitting there and had a plate beside her. Wendy's favorite breakfast to be specific. She hurried up and plopped down, looking over at Chelia. "Thank you!" Wendy said happily, digging into her food mercilessly. "Looks like someone's hungry again." Chelia giggled as Wendy seemed to pounce on her food. She found the way the girl did it oddly adorable... it was definitely odd considering she looked like a predatory animal. Chelia couldn't help but find everything Wendy did adorable. "I'll get you another." She said, laughing quietly as Wendy continued to stuff her face. The other girl didn't respond. Chelia's so nice. I love the way she is so considerate and thoughtful. She's amazing. Wendy thought as she ate. She choked on her food at the thoughts. She didn't know why, but after having thought of that she found the idea of a foreign cute boy sweeping her off her feet during Mating Season to be oddly unappealing. She didn't really think that was what she wanted anymore... but she had no idea why that might be.

<><><>

Makarov stared at the book before something clicked in place. The Master hadn't thought of it in years, but he had done all the research he could many long years ago when he had given Laxus the Lacroma. Makarov had thought the whole thing to be a myth... but he was quite certain he had kept the next page somewhere in his room. The man ran through the office, searching desperately for the paper. He finally removed a small journal from his cabinet and set it delicately on the table.

The Dragon Slayers will not be the only ones-

That wasn't all there was, but the rest was smudged greatly. "Levy, do you think you'll be able to decipher this?" Makarov asked. "It'll take time, but I'm certain I'll be able to do it." She said. "How long?" The Master asked. "At least a week." She responded. Makarov modded, stroking his beard in thought. "We should keep this a secret for now... but we may have to tell the whole guild by the time this is through." There was an awkward silence as the two looked at each other, both silently hoping that wouldn't be the case.

<><><>

Erza gave Lucy an odd look. The blonde seemed to be sneaking looks at Erza every once and a while before shooting her eyes toward. "Lucy, are you alright? Are you thirsty?" Erza asked. She produced a large water bottle from seemingly nowhere and handing it to Lucy. She took it quickly, chugging it down in under a minute. "Thanks, Erza." Lucy grinned at Erza and the redhead found herself smiling back at her. Lucy suddenly turned red and looked away from Erza, making the requipper frown in confusion. She wasn't good at social situations, but she was quite certain the two had just had a 'moment'... whatever that was. She thought it was supposed to be when two friends had a happy moment together. Lucy thought they had had a completely different 'moment' and was currently blushed bright red as she walked. She thought she heard a laugh and looked around. That laugh was really familiar... but it definitely wasn't Erza's. She thought it was Loki's. She glanced at Erza as the two walked towards the guild side by side. "Erza, can I have a few minutes alone? I'll meet you in the guild hall in just a few minutes." The blonde said. Erza gave her a short look before nodding and heading into the guild hall. Lucy whipped out her key. "Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!" She said. A blinding yellow light exploded around her and she was met by Loki in his normal suit and tie. "Hey, Lucy." The man said, winking at her. For the first time she found herself almost laughing. She realized that a bit of him not affecting her was because she really wasn't into that. It made her want to both laugh and cry at her misfortune of falling in love with one of her best friends. "I have some questions."


	6. Chapter 6

"I have some questions," Lucy said. Loki grinned at the blonde. "Like what, beautiful?" The Celestial Spirit asked. "What's happening to me?" She demanded, glaring at him. "I believe you'll have to be wildly more specific than that," Loki said, smirking as he did so. "You know what I mean! Whenever I'm sick or acting off one of you comes to check on me! Not a single one of you has so I know you know it isn't dangerous! And I heard you laughing earlier!" She cried angrily. The Spirit let out a dramatic sigh. "I see we have been seen through. You can come out, Virgo." The leader of the Zodiacs said. Virgo seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Hello, Princess." She said formally. "Tell me what's happening to me. Now!" She said, voice becoming dangerous at the end. She might not be able to use any physical magic, but she could really pack a punch with one of her 'Lucy kick!'s. "Virgo, you explain it." The leader said, looking slightly nervous. "Very well, big brother," Lucy grimaced as the pink-haired spirit said that, "I shall explain it to the princess. We Celestial Spirits have decided that our Princess deserved to find love. We have decided to activate your Soulmate Finder or, as you would call it, Mating Season." Lucy chocked on the air, gasping for breath as her face turned bright red. "VIRGO! LOKI!" She shouted angrily. "I can handle my love life on my own, thank you very mu-" Virgo cut in. "And your crush on the redhead?" She asked. "You know her name is Erza," Loki said with a disapproving head shake. Lucy's face was so red that she was about seventy-five percent certain that she could hear the steaming of a teakettle. "So... who's my soulmate?" Lucy asked, blushing and looking down at the ground. If they had already done it, she might as well ask... no harm in learning what she could... "That's your job to figure out!" Loki winked. Virgo gave him a level look. "Big brother, I believe she's already having enough problems without us adding mystery." She said. Loki pouted. "You take all the fun out of it." The Lion said. Virgo looked insistent. "Fine!" Leo said, sighing. "Lucy, your soulmate is..." the man let the dramatic scene reach its climax. Suddenly he got an odd look on his face. He pulled a paper out of his pocket and read it. "Loki, did you not even know?" Virgo asked, looking at him with cold, calculating eyes. "I expected her to be able to figure it out! What with her whole Mating Season and all!" He defended. "Who is it?!" Lucy cried somewhat pleadingly. Loki continued to be dramatic, so Virgo shoved her way over to read over his shoulder. She fell silent too. "I thought it was a crush." She whispered. Neither of them had expected this to be honest. Of course they probably should have, but they didn't. It just seemed odd. The two were just so different. "TELL ME!" Lucy shouted at them. "Erza Scarlet."

<><><>

Wendy looked up as she thought she heard a familiar voice screaming. She saw Erza doing the same and the two locked eyes before shrugging. It couldn't have been Lucy. A human being couldn't possibly scream that loud. Wendy turned back towards Chelia with a grin. "We should go on a walk! I can show you the whole town of Magnolia!" Wendy was excited now and would have blushed if Chelia hadn't looked just as enthusiastic at the prospect. "Yeah!" She said, bouncing in her seat in such an adorable fashion that Wendy found a grin on her face as she watched. "Well, c'mon!" Wendy's hand snaked out and grabbed onto Chelia's. Carla watched the whole scene with eyes that seemed to bore into Chelia's very soul. The pink-haired God Slayer would have noticed if she hadn't been so preoccupied with the fact that Wendy had grabbed onto her hand. Wendy had almost freaked out the first time Chelia had touched her. She, clearly, wasn't accustomed to people touching her unless she knew them really well. The small gesture was enough to make Chelia blush. She'd been so careful about physical contact with Wendy, but now that Wendy was alright with hand holding... Chelia felt as if a whole new door had opened. She had wanted to hold Wendy's hand so many times that it wasn't even funny. Now here she was, being pulled from the guild by an enthusiastic Wendy Marvell. Maybe she could win this little game of theirs after all... at this rate she could absolutely destroy the blue-haired girl. Chelia found herself smirking in a somewhat evil fashion that would have probably worried Wendy if she had seen it.

<><><>

Natsu saw the ice wizard. Shirtless. For some reason that really pissed him off. The Dragon Slayer jumped from his seat before sprinting at him. "Put a shirt on, Popsicle!" Natsu snapped angrily. "Make me, Flamebrain!" He returned. The two were in a fight moments after, Natsu getting whatever odd anger and frustration he had out on Gray. The flame Mage didn't know where the anger was coming from, but it was building up, bubbling under the surface. Gray was making him feel... weird. As if Natsu wasn't having enough difficulty with the whole Mating Season thing, now he had to deal with... whatever the hell this was. Little did he know that these two were one in the same.

<><><>

"Who do you think everyone's Mate is?" Mirajane whispered to Levy. The Take Over Mage has accidentally overheard Levy's conversation with the guild Master. She hadn't told the blue-haired girl about her own Mating Season, however. "I don't know." Levy glanced at Gajeel as she spoke, finding herself blushing. Mirajane giggled. She was quite certain who Gajeel's Mate was. She was standing right beside her, actually. "How about Natsu?" Mirajane whispered her question to her friend. "I was thinking Lisanna for hi-" she cut herself off as she saw the look on Mirajane's face at the words. "Well, not Lisanna, I guess." She back-peddled deftly. She should have known to just shrug at that one. Would have been a better decision. "I think Wendy and Romeo would be cute," Levy said, trying to change the subject. Mirajane shrugged noncommittally. "I don't know. I don't ship them." She said casually. It was common knowledge that Mirajane shipped her guildmates relentlessly, including Gajeel and Levy... except Levy didn't know that. "I wonder who Laxus's Mate is." The blue-haired girl mused quietly. Mirajane didn't respond. She got distracted as she saw Cana leap onto the counter with a practiced skill. It was all well and good as Levy watched Gajeel come in, neither noticing the other's moment of insanely obvious crushing. "Hey, Mira! Mind grabbing me a barrel?" Cana asked with a wink. Mirajane loved that about the card Mage. The way she never ordered anything from Mirajane. She always said 'could you?' or 'would you mind?' and it made Mirajane smile every time. She didn't know that was why Cana did it. She didn't know that Cana watched her walk off to find the alcoholic beverage she had ordered. Levy saw it for a moment and whipped her head around to reconsider what she had seen. Cana was already looking elsewhere, however. Levy shook her head. Must have been her imagination... yeah. Of course it was.

<><><>

Virgo latched onto Lucy's arm and teleported her to the Celestial Spirit world. Lucy had shrieked quite profusely when she had heard the name of her Mate and Virgo had thought that it would be good to save the girl from any further embarrassment. "Damn it!" Taurus shouted as she appeared. Several Spirits looked incredibly disappointed while others were giving them confused looks. Aquarius was celebrating quite profusely, gloating about something or other that Lucy didn't know. "What's going on?" Loki looked disappointed too. "YOU SUCKERS BETTER PAY UP!" Aquarius shouted loudly. Scorpio gave her his best flirtatious grin. "C'mon, Babe, don't tell me you're going to take my money?" He asked, winking at her. Aquarius remained completely unfazed. "You bet." She said levelly, eyes turning dangerous for a moment. Several others shrunk at the look. "What did you bet on?" Virgo asked. She seemed incredibly confused. "Well, you see, Virgo... several of us Spirits decided that maybe we should... bet on Lucy's soulmate," Loki said the last four words exponentially faster than the rest of his sentence. Lucy turned around, eyes turning even more deadly than Aquarius's had been. "I picked Natsu," Loki said, looking down as her gaze landed on him. She turned around slowly, looking at each of them one at a time. "Gray," Taurus said. A few more said their guesses, Gray and Natsu each being repeated several times before Lucy's eyes finally landed on Aquarius. "I don't know what was wrong with these idiots. I picked the only person you've ever had a crush on. I told you you'd never get a boyfriend." Aquarius smirked and Lucy blushed bright red. "Alright. Pay up, Leo." She said, holding out a bag that already held several hundred golden marks inside of it. The currency was unfamiliar to Lucy, but she could assume that it was the money used in the Celestial Spirit world. "I didn't bet, but I think we should all be celebrating. Lucy found her soulmate!" Aries said it softly but she turned excited at the end, grinning at Lucy nervously. "Thank you, Aries." The Celestial Wizard said, giving her a smile. "If I had bet on your Mate would Princess have punished me?" Virgo asked, sounding anguished and regretful. "No, Virgo!" Lucy snapped. The pink-haired girl made a 'tsk' sound at the news. "Why would I ever do anything bad if I won't be punished?" She whispered to herself, making Lucy shake her head. "Now take me back! I don't want to lose three months like last time!" She said with a glare. Virgo nodded. "As you wish, Princess." Lucy was ripped from the world and stumbled as she reappeared in the human world, barely righting herself. "One last thing, Princess. Remember that your symptoms are a lot like the Dragon Slayer Mating Season." She walked towards the guild hall, slightly wobbly from the dizziness the travel had given her. She pushed open the door and her eyes met deep, caramel brown ones. She found her face starting to redden as Erza quickly inspected her head to toe. "Are you alright, Lucy? You took a long time," Erza said, sounding slightly worried. Soulmate. She heard Loki's memory say in her head. "Y-Yeah. Sorry. Some of my Spirits needed to talk." She said, blushing again. Erza continued to give her a worriedly look, but she nodded and pushed a barrel of water her way. Lucy cursed internally as she realized that she had forgotten to ask the Spirits why she was drinking so much. She guessed it had to do something with this whole 'Mating Season' thing. That reminded her. Dragon Slayer Mating Season?! She thought with wide eyes. She chugged some of her water to hide just how intently she was thinking about this whole conversation. She really needed to talk to Levy. And soon, she added intently as she saw Erza's eyes land on her, making her blush again.

<><><>

Natsu panted as he looked at Gray across from him. The two of them had been fighting for... well, he had lost track of just how long hey had been fighting now. "You're going down, Ice-Princess!" Natsu snapped as he started to run towards the Maker Mage. Natsu was stopped by a metallic hand slamming into his face. "Natsu!" Erza said warningly. The Dragon Slayer cowered.

<><><>

Lucy couldn't help but watch the way Erza took control of the situation. That was so cool. Dang it. Now she was starting to sound like that annoying reporter.

<><><>

Gray felt an odd need inside him to protect Natsu from Erza. The ice Mage shoved that away, pondering for a moment where it had came from. Gray gave up soon after, however. It didn't really matter. Oh how wrong he was.


	7. Chapter 7

Wendy hadn't really been thinking about the Mating Season. She was young and it probably wouldn't affect her as much. She was, kind of, in denial about the whole situation. She giggled and led Chelia through the streets by their conjoined hands. "Is that a cupcake store?!" Chelia asked excitedly. Before Wendy could answer, Chelia took off and tugged her along by their linked hands. Wendy grinned and followed willingly. She loved this place and had been about to mention it. It was so good that it even held up to Erza's high expectations for cupcakes... which were even higher than her ones for cakes. Chelia pushed the door open with one hand, purposefully keeping the other one in Wendy's, and led the way in. Wendy ordered her favorite and Chelia got the same, proclaiming that, "If Wendy likes it, it must be good!" Wendy pointed at one for Carla and pulled out her small wallet that she kept with her at all times. Chelia patted her pockets before pouting. "Oh no! I forgot my-" Wendy knew she had and already had her own Jewels out to pay for Chelia's food. The pink-haired God Slayer was a tad bit forgetful. "Don't worry, Chelia!" She said with a grin, placing down the money on the counter for the man. "I'll pay." Chelia found herself blushing. She cursed herself internally. Why was it that the one person in the world that she wanted to not get flustered around had the unique ability to make her so? Life was so unfair sometimes. "Chelia, are you alright?" Wendy asked worriedly. "Yup! Thanks for paying!" She guessed that she might as well try to make the other girl blush if she was flustered herself. She draped her arm over Wendy's shoulders in a sideways hug. Wendy blushed and Chelia celebrated her victory silently. "Here you go," Wendy said, voice wavering for a second. "Thanks!" Chelia said with her normally bubbly attitude. "No problem." She said, face returning to its normal color. Chelia rolled her eyes, already trying to find out ways to make the girl blush again. She looked so adorable when she did that, accenting her already amazingly cute face. She found herself starting to turn red, but she forced it down angrily. Chelia was going to win this little game of theirs and there was no chance she was going to fall behind just from blushing at her thoughts! Carla watched the two with a raised eyebrow, not quite certain what she felt like she was missing. It seemed really important, but she just could not for the life of her figure out what it was. She glanced at Wendy, trying to figure out what Gajeel had wanted to talk to her about. She'd get it out of the girl one way or another later. Chelia and Wendy were already giggling at something Carla had missed in those two seconds she had been distracted with her own thoughts. There was definitely something she was missing.

<><><>

Gajeel looked around the guild, wondering who his Mate could be. His eyes landed on Levy and his face heated up. Gajeel couldn't imagine himself being that lucky. Levy was so sweet and perfect. She wouldn't want a ruffian like him with her. The Iron Dragon Slayer sighed slightly dejectedly, looking up and finding that Levy was looking at him. Gajeel found himself giving her a rare smile. Her face seemed to redden, but that had to be his imagination. Not like she would ever like someone like him. Not in a million years. If only he knew how foolish such thoughts were. Like the heart worked as the mind wished for it to.

<><><>

Erza didn't know what was making Lucy act so weird, but Erza even just looking at her seemed to send the girl into a deep blush. She wasn't sure what that meant, but she was both equal parts worried and... amused. It made her want to make the girl get flustered more. She even looked almost... cute when she did it. Mirajane walked over and Erza ordered another barrel of water for Lucy, making Lucy blush again as she had been just about to ask the same thing. "Lucy, are you alright? Do you have a fever?" She asked, leaning forward to put a hand on Lucy's forward, eyes inspecting worriedly. "N-no! Just... thirsty! Yeah!" Lucy was bright red and Erza was just frowning. "Alright. Should we speak to the Master again?" She asked. "I'm alright." She said hurriedly, giving Erza a look she didn't understand. Lucy didn't understand her brain. She remembered when Mirajane had said that she thought Natsu had a crush on her. It had been one of the most embarrassing days of her life. She had made a fool of herself and hadn't even liked him! She had imagined Natsu looking all cute-perhaps his hair had turned slightly darker, turning more red than pink, and maybe, just maybe, his features had turned a bit more feminine in her imagination-and now here she was doing the same with Erza! Except... this time it was infinitely worse. She actually did have a crush on Erza and it was making it hard for Lucy to think straight... not that any of her thoughts were necessarily straight at the moment, honestly. That just made her blush deeper. She took the barrel Mirajane set down and chugged it, desperately trying to hide her bright red face. Mirajane didn't seem fazed, her keen eyes inspecting the brightly colored cheeks of her friend. She knew that something, or rather someone, had Lucy all flushed. She needed to know the gossip and fast considering the fact that she was actively shipping Lucy with someone. And it was definitely not Natsu she was shipping her with. It was, instead, a certain scarlet-haired girl sitting beside her and giving her worried looks when she blushed as their faces came closer than normal. Erza is so oblivious... Mirajane thought, remembering the time when they were younger that Erza hadn't noticed her crush on her... she almost missed that. Now she had to deal with Cana, her new and all the more serious crush, who seemed to be on the verge of discovering her feelings constantly. She hated that. If only her crush could be just a little bit denser... but she really liked the way Cana did her strategic games. It was all a little bit above Mira's head on that subject, she really wasn't good at card or board games, but she really liked to watch. "Are you alright, Mira?" Erza asked, looking to the side. "Yup!" She said, giving the redhead a broad smile. She had had to say that more than once when she was younger. It was nice to know that, for once, she was crushing on someone other than Erza when the redhead asked. Lucy gave Mirajane a quick look and Mira thought for a moment that Lucy looked jealous. She smirked, knowing right then that Lucy did have a crush on Erza. Mirajane was very proud to say that she didn't have any sense of jealousy. She'd moved on... even if that moving on was moving on to a slightly alcoholic card Mage.

<><><>

Chelia didn't know why Wendy looked so weird as Gajeel looked over at her. There seemed to be something really weird going on between all of the Dragon Slayers. Chelia found herself really wondering what was happening to Wendy. It made her feel... sad that Wendy wasn't sharing whatever was going on with her. The two of them were really close... she was pulled from her thoughts as Wendy started talking, describing something that Chelia hadn't caught the name of. She listened intently, finding it easy to distract herself with the other girl around. "BOOM!" Wendy said loudly, hands doing an exploding gesture. Chelia giggles, though she was still not certain what Wendy was trying to tell her about. Wendy grinned back at her before suddenly becoming serious. Chelia turned in her chair to see Gajeel standing behind her. "Levy told the Master." Wendy's face reddened at the words and she nodded quickly, hoping that Gajeel would leave. Her wish was granted as the Iron Dragon Slayer walked off towards... Levy. Under normal circumstances that would have been enough to make Wendy grin. These were not normal circumstances. "Wendy, are you alright?" Chelia asked, beating Carla to the question. The Exceed stared at her with shock for a moment before turning back towards Wendy for the answer. "Yeah. Just thinking about... stuff." Wendy usually smiled after saying she was fine. Chelia knew that. She knew a lot of things about Wendy that she probably shouldn't have known. She just paid attention to the other girl. A lot of attention. "You can talk to me, Wen." She said, giving Wendy a compassionate look. Wendy rolled her shoulders uncomfortably. "I will. Just... not right now." That was a promise. When Wendy made promises she always kept them. Chelia smiled and leaned back in her chair. "Alright. I can live with that." She flashed Wendy with one of her winning smiles. Wendy smiled just a bit, but she seemed really nervous. If Chelia knew what was happening she probably would have been nervous herself.

<><><>

Mirajane set the barrel of whiskey on the counter for Cana, giving her a smile. Cana felt a little bubble of excitement filling her at the expression. "Here you go, Cana." She said. Their hands brushed against each other and Mirajane felt a sharp spark shoot through her whole body. It took her a second to process what that meant. She looked up at Cana and saw the girl staring at her hand in open disbelief and confusion. "What just-" She looked up at Mirajane and suddenly her face was red. She moved her hand away from sight, acting as if there was some kind of beacon on it proclaiming her feelings for the white-haired Mage. Lisanna appeared and was about to say something, but she quickly put the puzzle pieces together. She giggled despite her better judgement, unable to stop herself from doing so. Mirajane was far too tired to shocked to comprehend anything that Lisanna said or did at the moment. "Mate," Mirajane whispered quietly, staring at the other girl with shock written across her face. Lisanna's eyes widened at the other girl. "Mirajane, let's go to the back." She said, snatching onto Mirajane's hand and tugging her away. The oldest Strauss seemed unable to say a word as she was led off. "She's-she's my Mate..." Mirajane whispered the words as if she couldn't believe them herself. Lisanna nodded at her sister, setting her down on a chair. She didn't even argue as she thought. "I don't think Cana noticed your reaction considering she was still looking at her hand like it had severally betrayed her." She said, focusing of the bright side of things. Mirajane suddenly was back in the moment, her features turning worried. "Did she feel it too?!" She asked worriedly. "She'd have to be more oblivious than Erza not to notice the spark you two just felt," Lisanna said, smirking at her sister. Mirajane was far too distracted to hear her little sister's joke. Cana wasn't doing much better, still looking at her hand with open hatred. She had seen Mirajane's face. She didn't even know what the hell happened, but she was pretty certain that it was her fault. The card Mage put her head in her hands and growled under her breath, not even truly saying words at this point. "Are you alright, Cana?" She heard a soft, gentle voice ask. She looked over to the side to find Wendy giving her a worried look. Cana drew herself up as much as she could, trying to look like her normal, carefree self. "Yeah. I'm good." Wendy didn't buy it, giving her a blank stare. That damn Exceed's rubbing off on her too much. These were the last things she thought before she found herself telling the kid everything.


	8. Chapter 8

"So why don't you tell them how you feel?" Wendy asked, cocking her head to the side as she looked at Cana. "It's not that simple, Kid." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Why not?" Wendy asked, frowning. "You won't understand." She sighed. Cana felt that familiar defeatist attitude seeping it. It felt the same way it had with her father all those years ago. "Why not!?" Wendy hissed indignity. She wasn't often treated differently from the other guild members for her age unless they were in battle. "Because it's a she!" Cana hissed angrily. Wendy seemed to freeze and Cana felt herself start to smirk at her victory, but of course it didn't work as she remembered her situation. Wendy wasn't disgusted, no, in fact, she found herself wondering why she had thought of that before. That definitely wasn't bad. It was actually... she found herself blushing a deep scarlet color as she continued down that train of thought. She tried to stop, but it was like a freight train hurtling down the tracks with no possible way of stopping it. Now she found herself thinking of something she really didn't want to be thinking about. It scared her. "Hey, Kid, I get it. You think it's disgusting, but you don't have to-" Wendy shook her head vigorously and she felt herself blushing. "No! Just... never heard of... that before. I just... sorry! I think you two would be really cute." Wendy was blushing harder and she wasn't sure why. That was a lie. She knew exactly why she was blushing, but she really, really didn't want to think about why. Cana perked up, smiling slightly. "Thanks, Kid." She said. Wendy gave her a smile, but her face was still really red. "You alright?" She asked, sounding worried suddenly. "Yeah... I'm fine..." Cana saw right through that horrible attempt at a lie. "Spill." She demanded. Wendy shook her head, blushing further at the thought of speaking what she had just thought. "I told you!" Cana said with a grin, acting as if she hadn't been about to cry at Wendy's rejection. "I was just... thinking." Wendy's face continued to steadily redden. Cana rolled her eyes, snatching onto Wendy's hand and pulling her to a more secluded part of the guild hall. Chelia strained her eyes to watch Wendy walk off, feeling oddly jealous. Chelia wanted to be the only one to make Wendy blush like that... Wendy found her mind staying back to Chelia and she blushed deeper as Cana pulled them to a stop, eyeing Wendy. Chelia dug into her brain, trying to understand why she would be so upset with someone else getting Wendy's attention. Why would she be jealous if someone else made Wendy blush? She didn't know... but what she did know was that she loved the way Wendy laughed. The way Wendy smiled, making Chelia's heart beat uncontrollably fast. The way Wendy was so adorably innocent. The way Wendy could go from teddy bear to momma bear in 0.05 seconds flat. The way Wendy's eyes lit up when she realized something or got excited. The way Chelia just wanted nothing more than to kiss her. She suddenly felt her face turn a fiery red color and turned around, not wanting Carla to see it. What was all that about?! "Go on and tell me, Wendy." Cana was smirking. "I just... thought about what you said is all... and it... well it made me feel embarrassed." Cana raises an eyebrow. "Who'd you think about?" Wendy blushed a deep scarlet color at that. "How did you-" Cana cut her off. "I know, Kid. Now fess up." She demanded. "Chelia." She muttered. Cana smirked and nodded. "I've seen the way she looks at you you'd look 'cute together'." Cana smirked as she copied the words that Wendy had said earlier. Wendy's face was redder than a stop light. "I'm gonna go." She muttered, tripping as she started to walk off. Cana laughed at Wendy's embarrassment. She hadn't really seen that one coming... maybe she could make a bet with Mirajane. The white-haired Mage always seemed to get excited about new ships... well, perhaps not bet. That wasn't really Mirajane's style. Cana knew that. Cana probably knew more about Mirajane than she strictly should have.

•••

Cana sat down on the counter just in time to see Mirajane coming back out from the kitchen. "Hey, Mira." Cana's face reddened. Why do I always lose all my wits when this girl comes along?! She's just so pretty... STOP IT, CANA! She screamed at herself. "Hi." She sounded quiet, not looking at Cana. She felt herself panicking. Mirajane hadn't get that weird spark, right? "You alright, Mir?" She asked, feeling oddly brave. "Mir?" She asked. "Yup! Everyone calls you 'Mira' or 'Mirajane'. I thought I'd get myself a unique nickname for you." She thought she was imagining it, but by the end she was quite certain that Mirajane was actually blushing. "Oh." She said simply. Cana felt a bit of butterflies erupt in her stomach. Cana wracked through her brain, trying to find something she could say to the girl while her guard seemed to be down for a bit. "Wanna grab a bite later, Mir?" She asked as she realized she couldn't find anything else to ask. Mirajane froze and Cana's heart pounded. Had she pushed her too far? Were her feelings clear? She hoped not... "O-okay." She thought it was her imagination at first, but she was quite certain that Mirajane had stuttered. "Cool! Don't worry, Lis! I'll have her back by eight." She called, noticing that Lisanna was listening. She missed the deadly glare that Mirajane gave her younger sister. Cana was glad she had a flirty nature. It allowed her to flirt with Mirajane without it seeming too odd. She really hoped that Mirajane was blushing right now. "Lis!" She hissed quietly. Lisanna just giggled at her sister and her Mate. That made Mirajane blush as well. Her Mate. As if a crush wasn't enough.

<><><>

Erza saw Lucy shiver suddenly. "Lucy, are you alright?" She asked. Lucy nodded quickly and started to speak, but her teeth chattered. She remembered something one of her Celestial Spirits has said. Your symptoms will increase the longer you deny your Mate. Theirs will as well. That just made Lucy shiver out of fear. "You're cold." Erza didn't ask a question, she said a statement. Lucy shook her head in denial anyways. A blindingly bright light appeared beside Lucy and then Erza was there again, wearing an outfit Lucy had never seen before. It was a dark red with lighter shades accenting it along the trims. Heat radiated off the other woman and she wrapped an arm around Lucy, pulling her closer so that she could feel the warmth coming from the clothes she wore. Lucy found herself burrowed up beside Erza, smiling slightly as she did so. She soon blushed and started to pull away but Erza held her firmly, not allowing her to leave. "You're sick. It's my job as your friend to take care of you." Oh, Erza, if only you knew how much your words hurt me. She thought with a dramatic internal sigh. She dared not make an actual sound for fear of Erza realizing what she was thinking at the moment. Mirajane, despite her preoccupied mind, grinned at the pair. If only Erza weren't quite so dense when it came to these things. Mirajane thought with an eye roll.

<><><>

Chelia glanced at Wendy and felt her face turn red. She couldn't believe she, Chelia Blendy, had a crush on her best friend, Wendy Marvell. Wendy was currently thinking about something akin to Chelia's thoughts. Carla noticed the two girls being weird. Wendy shoved the odd ideas she had gotten from Cana... she wasn't going to ruin her friendship with the pink-haired girl just because of some stray thoughts she had had. "Come on, Chelia! Let's go take a walk!" She said happily, grabbing onto Chelia's hand and pulling her out of the room towards the exit. She missed Chelia's slight blush. Chelia shoved her crush out of the forefront of her mind. She was still having a competition! She was going to make Wendy blush more than herself, even if it took all day... she realized suddenly why she had created this competition in her mind. She wanted to have her actions affect Wendy the way the Dragon Slayer's affected her. She wanted to have some sort of proof that the other girl liked her more than a friend. As she realized this, she came to two conclusions. 1) She really was in over her head with this crush, and 2) if she was going to have feelings for Wendy then she was going to do everything in her power to make Wendy feel the same. Mark my words, Wendy Marvell. You will be my girlfriend. She thought with a small grin. Carla flew a few feet above their heads, watching the pair of them with silent pondering. She really wanted to know what was going on between the pair. Wendy was shocked as she felt Chelia pull her hand closer, making Wendy follow it. Wendy felt her face blush at the close proximity. If Chelia knew what she had been thinking a little while ago she probably would have been angry, not touching Wendy at all. Wendy's face heated up and Chelia grinned in victory. Wendy glanced at the slightly taller girl and frowned. I wish I was taller... she thought to herself, sighing slightly. If only she knew what was to come.

<><><>

Cana checked the time and grinned. 7:45. So close. She caught sight of Mirajane and their eyes met. Cana was determined to not be the first to look away. Mirajane's bright blue eyes looked into Cana's before her face turned a bit red and turned away from the other. Cana grinned in victory and watched Mirajane as she walked off.

•••

"C'mon, Mir! We gotta get going!" Cana said, grinning at the idea of spending time with Mirajane. Alone. Away from everyone else. It made her feel giddy. "I'm coming!" She said in her normal, happy tone... but Cana thought she might have heard more excitement. She hoped it wasn't just her imagination. Mirajane hurried out from behind the bar and gave Cana a wide smile before the two started to make their way from the guild hall. "Where are we going?" She asked as the two made their way through the town. "I don't know." Cana shrugged and Mirajane giggled. It was like music to Cana's ears. "I didn't really plan it out," Cana said with a grin. "I did not expect you to, honestly." Mirajane giggled as she saw a look of faked hurt on Cana's face. "Rude." She scoffed.

•••

The pair walked towards "somewhere special!' as Cana had so descriptively said. Cana suddenly stopped, grinning from ear to ear. In front of them walked Wendy and Chelia hand in hand. Cana giggled-actually giggled-and Mirajane grinned. Is this a new ship? She found herself thinking. She glanced at Cana and could tell the other girl was enjoying the moment... probably because she wanted to use it as future blackmail material. "Come on, Cana! I'm hungry." The white-haired girl practically whined. "Alright, alright!" Cana gave up easily before leading Mirajane off towards the restaurant she had chosen for the two to go to. It wasn't as if she'd actually asked Mirajane to go to dinner without thinking of where she wanted to take her... well, it was more like she'd thought of where she would want to take Mirajane for their first date one or two... thousand times. Mirajane walked along side her, hands folded behind her back as she strode forward. She had a placid smile on her face, but internally she felt incredibly nervous and apprehensive. Did Cana ask me on a date?!


	9. Chapter 9

The two of them were sitting on a park table, the darkness coating the world around them. Nobody was there except them. Cana couldn't believe that Mirajane was actually here with her. Mirajane giggled melodiously and Cana had to force herself not to blush at the sound. It was simply adorable. That was what she loved about Mirajane. She could easily mix her badass-ness and compassion. It made it practically impossible to predict what the girl was going to do. That was good for someone who was good at strategic games. She liked being surprised. Mirajane was good at that. Really good. "I'm definitely going to have to make fun of the kid later." She said aloud, turning her thoughts from her probably super obvious crush on the white-haired girl. "Cana, that's rude." Mirajane didn't seem too upset, however, as she grinned at the card Mage. "Mir, what about me makes you think I'm anything but rude?" She asked in a playful, flirtatious tone. She was probably taking it too far as she leaned forward against the table towards Mirajane. She couldn't find it in her to stop at the moment, however. "Well, you're sweet with Wendy. I see the way you take care of her! Don't deny it!" Cana huffed playfully and Mirajane shook her head sufferingly. "You're really kind... you just don't want anyone else to know. Unfortunately for you, I notice." Cana felt her breath hitch. Not only had the words caught her off guard... but Mirajane was leaning towards her slowly but surely. Cana's brain was short-circuiting at their proximity. She actually thought that Mirajane was leaning closer still... Cana found herself speaking before she could stop herself. "It's nothing compared to you. You're so loving and caring no matter what people do. You've given people chance upon chance without a second thought. You see the best in everybody... even a drunk like me." She looked down. Of course Mirajane hadn't been leaning forward. Of course Mirajane didn't like her. She was perfection incarnate... and Cana was just that. Cana. She looked up and was met by those startlingly blue eyes yet again. "Sometimes you don't have to look too far for the best in people. Sometimes people just aren't willing to look beyond the surface." Cana's breath caught and she wasn't completely certain how to breathe anymore as she looked at Mirajane. She didn't know why she had asked Mirajane to come. Had she really thought she could take it? Rookie mistake. Cana was certain Mirajane was moving forward now. She couldn't find it within herself to even blink as Mirajane's lips slowly connected with her own. Cana was certain her eyes would have popped out of their sockets had she opened them any wider. Mirajane's eyes were closed and her hand slowly cupped Cana's cheek. Cana felt Mirajane start to move back suddenly and she realized that she hadn't even moved the whole time. She made up for that now, leaning forward with her whole body. Mirajane made a surprised sound and Cana smiled into their kiss. About damn time.

•••

When the two pulled away, Mirajane had a triumphant grin on her face while Cana was still shocked. "You look so cute when you're flustered." Mirajane giggled as she said the words. When Cana heard her speak, she was shaken from her trance. "Did you just... did we just..?" Mirajane giggled again and nodded. "Yes, yes I believe we just did." She said. "Do you k-" Whatever Mirajane had been about to say was silenced as Cana leaned forward and connected their lips again. Mirajane's eyes widened and Cana laughed as she kissed her. When she pulled back she was the one with the triumphant look while Mirajane was shocked. "I've wanted to do that for as long as I can remember," Cana breathed with a grin. Mirajane looked disbelieving. "But I thought it was Mating Season..." she muttered, frowning. "Mating what?" Cana asked, giving Mirajane a seriously concerned look. Mirajane blushed and looked away. "I'll explain later." She evaded. Cana was far too euphoric from their first kiss to honestly care too much at the moment. "How long have you liked me?" Mirajane asked as if it was the most important question in the world. Cana blushed and looked away. "About a year." She muttered. Mirajane looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "So it wasn't just Mating Season that made you realize..." She threw her arms around Cana and hugged her tightly. "Hey, Mir... can't breath!" Cana choked out. Mirajane instantly let go, blushing as she looked down. "How about you?" Cana asked, getting her breath back quickly. Perhaps she had been a bit overly dramatic a moment ago, but that was part of her charm! Mirajane gave her a blank look. "How long have you liked me?" She asked with a smirk. Mirajane blushed a bit harder. "About ten months." Cana looked aghast. "Ten months?! Two whole months after I started liking you?! How could you?!" Cana grinned as Mirajane rolled her eyes in exasperation. Mirajane took a step towards Cana and grabbed onto her hand, making the black-haired girl blush suddenly. "Let's get going. Lisanna will be worried by now." She started walking and Cana tripped after a moment before starting to follow after her like a lost puppy. "Maybe if you're good I'll tell you what I was talking about earlier," Mirajane said, smirking. Cana pouted at that, sighing after she saw it would be ineffective. "Lisanna's my sister. I'm pretty sure your puppy dog eyes don't measure up." She said with a smile. Cana rolled her eyes and started to hold her hands up in defeat. That is until she remembered that her right hand was being held in Mirajane's. She blushed again and Mirajane laughed that beautiful melodious laugh of hers. "Come on!" She said with a smile. Cana pushed the blush from her face and came up beside Mirajane. Cana started swinging their hands as they walked and Mirajane looked back at her and suddenly grinned. Looked like Cana had done good. Damn. I could get used to this.

•••

Cana felt worry grab onto her chest like a vice, refusing to release and allow her to breath normally. The guild hall stood in front of them. "Are-are we just going to walk in there?" She found herself asking nervously. Mirajane giggled at her friend's (girlfriend's? She blushed at the thought) anxiety. "Of course, Silly!" She said, moving to open the door for Cana to walk through. She paused as Cana spoke. "But your sister... and Elfman..." Mirajane tightened her grip on Cana's hand. "If you don't want to." She tried, and failed, to keep the hurt out of her voice. Cana looked into Mirajane's eyes before sighing and squaring her shoulders. "Alright. Let's do this." Mirajane's smile was so bright that Cana was certain it could rival that of the sun itself.

•••

Lisanna dropped the glass she was holding, barely catching it after a few precarious bounces with her hands. "Mirajane!" She cried, suddenly vaulting herself over the counter and running up to them. Cana tightened her grip on Mirajane's hand. Lisanna tackled the two of them in a hug, startling Cana and forcing her to take a step backwards to keep herself balanced. "You're gonna hurt her, Lis!" Mirajane said, giggling as she saw Cana's reaction to her very excited sister. "But now you've got a girlfriend!" Lisanna said excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Mirajane instantly blushed a dark scarlet color, Cana matching it. But the card Mage covered it with a loud laugh. "Well, if the youngest Strauss demands it, so let it be so. Mirajane's got a girlfriend!" She said excitedly. Mirajane's eyes shot to Cana and they widened comedically. Cana felt insanely self-conscious, but she plastered a grin onto her face, smiling at Mirajane. "What's wrong, Mir?" She asked. Mirajane blushed before she grinned. "Nothing." She said. Cana felt heat rush to her face, finding herself blushing. Her plan to make Mirajane flustered had severely backfired. Cana looked around suddenly and was glad to find that she, Mirajane, and Lisanna were the only ones there-"WHAT?!" Elfman shouted, running into the room and staring at Mirajane and Cana, who were still holding hands, with shock. The man ran forward and stared at Cana before glaring. "If you dare hurt my sister-" Elfman cut himself off as he saw Cana start to laugh. "Not to be rude, Elf, but I'm pretty sure that Mirajane would scare me more than you." Elfman looked put off, but Cana had gotten a few points with Lisanna as she started to laugh as well. "Aww. Come on, Big Brother Elf, she was right!" She said with a giggle that reminded Cana far much too much of Mirajane's. She almost felt her heartbeat speed up at it, but she was able to keep it in control. She should be able to not blush every time she hears her new girlfriend giggle... much less her younger sister's laugh that reminded her of Mirajane's. "Just... don't hurt her." Elfman looked slightly worried. Sure his sister was 'manly'... but he knew how much she liked Cana. Lisanna and Mirajane had both thought that Elfman didn't notice. He did. Elfman knew that Mirajane had been crushing, seriously so, on Cana for the last ten months. Lisanna had only had suspicions at the six month mark. "I would never." Cana sounded more serious in that moment than the others had ever heard her sound before. Mirajane was blushing at that. "Well... I believe it's time for us to close the guild hall for the night." She said, face slightly red as she spoke.

•••

Cana felt an odd urge to grab Mirajane's hand as they walked down he pathway. They were headed to Fairy Hills apartments where they both had their own apartments... though Mirajane shared hers with both of her siblings. Cana's hand found Mirajane's and the white-haired girl looked down with a grin. She was suddenly reminded of something that made Mirajane sigh. Cana looked at her and frowned. "What's wrong, Mir?" She asked. "Just... thinking." She sighed suddenly and Cana looked over at her with surprise. "You can talk to me." She said reassuringly. "Well... do you remember earlier when this... spark went through our hands?" She asked. Cana blushed, remembering her... not so tactful response. "Yes..." she said, glancing at Mirajane. "Well... there's something about Take-Over Mages you don't exactly know," Mirajane said. "What?" Cana asked, an odd dread filling her. "We have what you call... Mating Season." She said. "Where the Take-Over Mage is to find their Mate... their soulmate." Cana felt dread filling her. "O-okay. I-I'm sorry. I-I get it." Cana had been stupid to think that Mirajane had liked her. She should have known she was being nice. Mirajane had tears in her eyes when Cana started to pull away. Mirajane pulled her in a hug. "Please don't leave me." She whispered quietly. So quietly, in fact, that for a moment Cana thought she had imagined it. "I would never." She whispered back. "But I don't think I can deal with you having a Mate." Cana had tears inner eyes. Mirajane pulled back and all traces of worry and sadness were replaced by confusion and... humor? "Cana... you do realize you're my Mate... right?" Cana was too stunned for words. Mirajane laughed loudly at that. Cana couldn't help the giant smile that enveloped her features. "You... you mean it?" She asked. Mirajane was still giggling, so she nodded in reply. "Jeez, Cana! You're so silly." Cana didn't care at that moment. She was Mirajane's Mate. That was all that mattered at the moment... even if she didn't know what the heck a Mate was. As long as Mirajane was hers and she was Mirajane's it didn't matter anymore... of course she might say some choice words on the subject of Mates soon after.


	10. Chapter 10

Chelia felt her eyes drifting shut. She was unable to stop herself from falling asleep as she sat waiting for Wendy to be done getting ready for bed. Chelia herself was ready, but she wanted to be nice and wait for her friend... her crush? She wasn't really sure how to deal with this stuff right now. Wendy came out of the bathroom and found Chelia sprawled out gracelessly on the bed. She giggled quietly before walking over and grabbing the girl. She wasn't sure how she did it, but she somehow carried Chelia over to the other side of the bed and set her down before pulling the covers up over her, tucking her in. She crawled into bed and saw Chelia shift in her sleep, moving closer to Wendy. The pink-haired girl set her head on Wendy's shoulder and Wendy found herself lulled to sleep as Carla jumped up and laid down beside her as well. This was exactly how she wanted to fall asleep. Her best friends by her side. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

<><><>

Mirajane tried to explain what Mating Season was. "There's steps as well. These steps will be different depending on your role." She said. "What's a role?" Cana asked. "For every relationship there will be an alpha and an omega. The alpha is more of the protector and provider while the omega is more of the helper and docile... kind of like the traditional mother and father dynamic." Cana nodded. "And what's the difference between our steps?" She asked. "The alpha is more likely to become uncontrollably possessive and protective of their Mate while the omega is more likely to become uncontrollably affection and nurturing of their Mate." Cana nodded again, already expecting which role she would fit into. Alpha, of course. But, of course, your expectations of yourself might not be how you are.

<><><>

Chelia awoke to find her head on something warm. In fact, she felt all warm on her left-hand side. She curled up closer to the heat and heard a familiar sound. She peeked her eyes open and found herself looking right at Wendy. She was, in fact, curled up right beside her. Chelia felt her face blush and tried to pull away, but there was a... something that was gripping her waist. She looked to the side and found her Wendy's arm was in fact holding onto her. Wendy shifted as Chelia tried to move away, making a sound. Chelia froze, not wanting to make Wendy wake up. She's so cute! Chelia thought with a grin. And I'm going to make her my girlfriend. She thought with a small smirk. Wendy mumbles something in her sleep. "Hehe. Carla... sorry... Chelia..." Chelia blushed as she heard Wendy say her name in her sleep. She had said Carla's too... but that didn't take away from Chelia's joy. Maybe this will be easier than I thought it would be. She thought, moving a bit closer to Wendy before realizing what she was doing. Odd. It was as if she hadn't even meant to do that. She'd just done it. Chelia suddenly saw a small head pop up from the opposite side of Wendy and look at her. Chelia blushed deeply under Carla's scrutinizing look. Carla stood up and jumped from the bed. Wendy moved a bit, but she didn't wake up. Chelia supposed she should move now that Carla was watching her... even if Wendy was so warm. She went to move, but now that Carla wasn't on Wendy's other side, Wendy was able to move closer to Chelia. She blushed slightly and glanced at Carla who just shook her head with a bemused look. "She's a bit of a snuggler. You might be stuck there until she wakes up. Would you like for me to wake her up?" Carla whispered beside Chelia's side of the bed. Chelia stopped herself from avidly rejecting the idea. "It's alright. I'm tired anyways. I'll probably fall asleep again soon." She said with a small smile towards Wendy. Chelia closed her eyes soon after her words and fell asleep with Wendy's arm looped around her waist.

<><><>

Lucy glanced at Erza before letting out a breath of relief. She was still asleep on Lucy's couch. She had been kind and considerate... unlike Natsu who always took Lucy's bed. She snuck back into her room, surprised that she was the first awake. Usually Erza was. In fact... Lucy wasn't certain if she had ever seen Erza sleeping before. She looked over her shoulder and saw the adorable look on her face. She was in her pajamas instead of her armor and was curled up in a little protective ball. Lucy had expected the girl to be one of those people that took up all of the bed... but she was used to being surprised by Erza. Lucy watched for a moment as Erza's hand twitched a bit. She's never looked so at peace before. She thought. "Princess?" Lucy turned around and, thinking of Erza, barely stopped herself from crying out. "Virgo!" She hissed. "You wished to summon me? I grew tired of waiting for you as you watched Erza Scarlet sleep." Lucy blushed deeply. "I-it's not like that... she just looked... cute." Virgo smirked just slightly and Lucy sighed, closing her bedroom door. "What did you wish to speak to me about, Princess?" Virgo asked. "I need to know more about this Mating Season." She said. Virgo suddenly looked a bit apprehensive. "You should discuss this with a Dragon Slayer or Take-Over Mage. Their Mating Seasons are almost identical to you own." She said. With that, Virgo disappeared into the Celestial Spirit world with a 'poof' and a cloud of air. Lucy muttered a few choice words under her breath before sneaking through the living room to the kitchen. I should make Erza breakfast... She thought before smiling. She was sure that Erza would love some waffles. She always loved those.

<><><>

Wendy awoke to find someone curled up on her right-hand side. Odd. Usually Carla likes the left-hand side... She peeked her eyes open and found Chelia curled up adorably beside her. Wendy blushed slightly at the girl's close proximity. She looked over to her left and saw Carla sitting on a small rocking chair, reading her favorite book. Wendy made a motion with her only free hand and Carla looked up before smirking just slightly. She closed her book silently and walked up to the bed. Her head poked over the top. The pair had chosen a short bed so that Carla wouldn't have to jump several feet to reach the ground every morning. "You better not wake that poor girl up after this morning." She said with a warning look. "What happened this morning?" Wendy asked, cocking her head to the side in her confusion. "You had your arm wrapped around her and wouldn't let her go. Poor girl decided to stay there so you could sleep. And sleep you did! It's almost noon!" Carla said all of this quietly enough to not bother the peacefully sleeping Chelia. Wendy blushed and nodded, her head bumping into Chelia's slightly wild hair as she did so. She hadn't even truly realized the girl's head was on her shoulder. That was new for her. Usually Wendy was the one to do that with her close friends. When she had to share with Erza and/or Lucy when they were on a job she always had herself curled up beside one of them. The only one who had ever done something similar to what Chelia was doing was Carla... and Wendy has always thought that was because of their size difference. But it was... nice to be the one curled up against. Carla looked at Chelia and nodded as she saw the girl was still asleep. It was a good thing she was after she had been so considerate to Wendy that morning. She hadn't liked or trusted Chelia before... but now she saw how kind she was to Wendy. She liked Chelia. She could trust her to do the right thing. It seemed like an odd reason for Carla to start trust someone, but it was the simple selfless gestures that Chelia had shown towards Wendy that convinced her. She turned around, but she heard the sound of someone shifting in the bed. "Good morning," Wendy whispered. Chelia blushed instantly as she looked up to meet Wendy's eyes with her own. "Hi." The pink-haired girl returned quietly. Wendy giggled and let go of her, hiding her embarrassment as she did so. Chelia was left in the surprisingly cold bed for a moment before she hopped up and made her way to get ready. No reason to be more awkward than she had to be...

<><><>

Dragon Slayers?! Take-Over Mages?! They have Mating Seasons too?! Are they having theirs now? Is it at the same time for everyone?! So many questions... why did Virgo have to disappear like that?! Lucy thought angrily as she made the waffles. She grinned as she heard movement on the couch. That must be her. Erza made her way into the kitchen and looked surprised as she watched Lucy. "Here you go, Erza." She said with a smile, setting down a plate for her to enjoy. Erza sat down slowly, looking as if she expected Lucy to get upset. "It'll get cold if you don't eat it soon." She said with an eye roll. Erza gave her one of her rare smiles. It wasn't one of her grins or smirks, but an actual smile that seemed to brighten the whole room. "Thank you, Lucy." The blonde felt giddy as Erza started to eat her food. She seemed determined to eat every bite. Lucy sighed softly. What happened to that 'simple crush' I had? When did it turn from a bit of embarrassment and wanting her pay attention to me... not to mention me being unable to hold a reasonably sized conversation with her.... and now I'm making her breakfast? Lucy didn't know and, frankly, didn't want to. She wasn't completely certain that it had ever been a 'simple crush' as she had thought of it not too long ago. That seemed like a lie she had told herself for comfort when she worried about such thoughts. Now here she was, thinking about this whole damn 'Mating Season' that Virgo had told her about. Under most circumstances she would have seen this as a practical joke that Loki would have played on her to try and flirt... but it hadn't been him as her Mate and all the Spirits were in on it. Even Virgo. Lucy knew better than to doubt Virgo. She just wouldn't lie to Lucy. It was a fact. "Are you alright, Lucy?" Erza asked, looking up with a worried expression. She had somehow already finished her breakfast. That alone was enough to make Lucy smile. "Yeah! Just got lost in my thoughts for a minute." She sat down with her food and started to eat, watching Erza as she got up. "Thank you again, Lucy. Your food was very delicious." She said. Lucy nodded, allowing her head to drop down as she knew she was blushing at the compliment. Damn. I'm in way over my head.

<><><>

Wendy grinned as Carla and Chelia made their way out of the bedroom. They were about to go to the guild and she was oddly excited. Don't get her wrong, she was always excited to go to the guild... but for some reason today felt like a special day. Like something important was going to happen soon. Chelia caught onto her enthusiasm and grinned, the two of them making their way to the door quickly. Wendy suddenly stopped mid step, causing Chelia to bump into her. In front of them were Cana and Mirajane. They were walking down the pathway towards the guild with their hands intertwined as they did so. Wendy let out a quiet giggled before looking over at her friends. "Come on! I gotta go talk to Cana!" She said happily. She grabbed onto Chelia's hand and pulled her along.


	11. Chapter 11

Cana didn't notice the trio watching her and her new Mate. She grinned at that thought. Mate. Such an amazing word. She still didn't know everything, but, of course, that didn't matter too much. She was about to speak, but she heard a giggling sound to the side. She jumped, eyes going slightly wide. She saw Wendy's unmistakable blue hair poking out from behind a small bush. She blushed and stopped walking, pulling Mirajane to a stop by their intertwined hands. "Cana, are you alright?" She asked, following the black-haired girl's line of sight to where Wendy was sitting behind that bush. "Wendy!" Cana called, letting go of Mirajane's hand. She felt an odd feeling as she let go... as if it was wrong to do so. She heard an 'EEP!' from two girls that tumbled over out of the bushes. The two laid in a pile, Wendy laying on top of Chelia. The pink-haired girl blushed instantly and Wendy scrambled off her, blushing a bit as well. "Sorry, Chelia." She said, reaching down to help pull Chelia to her feet. She took her hand and blushed a little bit. "Thanks." She said, standing. Cana was blushing as she looked at Wendy. "So, Cana, do you have a girlfriend now?" Wendy asked with a giggle. Chelia felt her eyes widen slightly and she looked at Wendy. So she... Yes... much less effort than I thought. Chelia grinned at her thoughts. "Yes," Mirajane answered for Cana. Mirajane felt oddly... protective as she grabbed onto Cana's hand. "That's great!" Wendy cheered. Cana glanced at Mirajane for a moment before looking over at Wendy. The Sky Dragon Slayer was smiling... but the God Slayer was watching Wendy. Cana saw Carla look at Chelia too and she tried to connect the dots. Cana had an idea... but she wasn't quite certain. "You two are so cute!" Wendy giggled as she saw Cana blush. Chelia glanced at Wendy and grinned for a moment before turning back to Cana and Mirajane with a happy smile. "Well... we'll leave you be for now! Let's go, guys!" Wendy said with a grin, running off and forcing Carla and Chelia to do the same to keep up.

<><><>

Erza held open the door for Lucy to walk through, making the other girl blush without even realizing what she was doing. "Thanks." The blonde muttered as she walked inside. Erza gave Lucy a very, very concerned look before she walked in. She wasn't certain what was happening to Lucy, but it was making her feel so useless, unable to do anything to help her friend. She didn't know why Lucy didn't trust her. She thought the two of them were close... "Lucy, if something is wrong you know you can talk to me, right?" Erza asked as she looked for the blonde's reaction to her words. "I... I know." Lucy was blushing again and Erza sighed softly. She wasn't sure what kept happening with Lucy, but she missed their friendship. She missed when the two of them could talk for hours... whenever Erza tried to do that now all she got was stuttered responses from Lucy. She didn't know what was happening, but Erza was certain it was her fault. Erza wasn't usually self-conscious. She was a strong, brave woman that didn't care what other people thought. Now all the sudden she was wondering what was happening and what she was doing wrong. Could she fix it? She didn't know... but it made her so worried. She shoved that thought from her mind and sat down beside Lucy at the bar. She was surprised to find that Mirajane wasn't there. Odd. Lucy looked impatient, looking around for Mirajane. Erza quickly understood what was happening to Lucy. "Don't worry." She said, standing. Lucy gave her an odd look before her eyes widened. Erza hopped over the counter and made her way to the back. She grabbed onto two barrels and hoisted both of them into the air before jumping back over with ease. "Erza, what-" Erza didn't hear the rest of what Lucy was going to say as she placed both of them onto the counter loudly. "Drink up," Erza said gruffly as she sat down. It wasn't like Lucy not to speak her mind. Erza was becoming slowly more and more upset with the blonde. She deserved to know what she had done wrong. She deserved to know what was happening to her best friend... Lucy looked over at Erza with confusion. What's her problem? She thought, frowning slightly.

<><><>

Cana was pulled towards the counter by a worried Mirajane. "I'm late!" She whisper-yelled, eyes panicked. Cana laughed quietly before she saw Lucy staring quite intently at Mirajane. "Hey, Mira, can I talk to you?" She asked, not seeming to notice that Cana and she were holding hands. "Of course, Lucy!" She gave the other girl a smile and walked off. "Cana, dear, can you cover for me?" She asked sweetly. Cana was far too shocked by Mirajane calling her 'dear' to respond. Mirajane giggled at her expression before she led Lucy off. "What's on your mind, Lucy?" She asked with her normal smile. "Can you tell me about... Mating Season?" She asked, blushing bright red as she asked. Mirajane's eyes widened significantly. "Why do you ask, Lucy?" She asked. Lucy shifted on her feet, blushing deeper. "Well... Virgo told me that Dragon Slayers and Take-Over Mages went through them too..." Mirajane was staring at her with wide eyes. "Celestial Mages go through it as well?!" She asked worriedly. "And I thought having the Dragon Slayers would be a handful." She said worriedly. "Mira, can you please just tell me what's happening to me?!" She hissed with a worried look. "It's... hard to explain. You may want to sit down."

<><><>

Wendy sat down on the barstool with Chelia beside her. She hadn't been thinking about Mating Season. That surprised her a bit considering it should probably be the most important thing going on right now... but it seemed like Chelia was able to distract her from anything. She suddenly felt guilty. Maybe she should explain... she saw Lucy and Mirajane making their way back into the main area of the guild hall. They looked oddly serious... Wendy felt oddly defensive and grabbed onto Chelia's hand. She didn't notice a small blush on the pink-haired girl's face.

<><><>

"We need to tell the Master." The white-haired Mage whispered to Lucy. Lucy panicked. "What?! I can't do that!" She cried loudly. Everyone looked at the pair. "I... can't let my Mate know." She looked down with shame. Mirajane's eyes lit up. "You know who it is?" She asked. Lucy looked down, blushing. "Is it Erza?" Mirajane asked. Lucy froze in place at that, eyes panicking as she looked at the white-haired girl. "How did y-" Mirajane just smirked. "You'll need to tell her at some point. It'll work out, trust me. It did for me and Cana." Mirajane looked up at Cana and winked at her Mate. The black-haired girl blushed and went back to the job she was filling in for. "You and Cana-?" Lucy looked extremely excited. Mirajane blushed a little bit, but she nodded with a grin. "Yeah. She's my Mate." Lucy let out an excited giggle and Mirajane grinned a bit broader. "You need to tell her though." She whispered. Lucy nodded with a small blush before hurrying over to the counter.

<><><>

Mirajane gave Cana a small smile. "I need a few more minutes before I can take over. You don't mind, do ya?" She asked. Cana opened her mouth, but Mirajane leaned forward and kissed her. Cana was too stunned to do anything and it was over before she could react. "Thanks!" Mirajane said before walking off with a spring in her step. Cana was dazed as she watched Mirajane walk off. She just... she just forced me to take care of the bar... and I thought I was the strategical genius. Cana grinned in a lovestruck manor as Mirajane walked off. Mirajane walked over and looked for a Dragon Slayer. She spotted Wendy and made her way over.

<><><>

"I'm so happy for you and Cana!" Wendy said with a grin. Mirajane planned the conversation in her head for a moment before speaking. "Yeah... guess you could say it's the Season for love." Wendy's head popped up and her eyes widened. Mirajane met her eyes and nodded just slightly. "Love is always in season!" Chelia said dreamily. Wendy glanced at Chelia before she spoke. "I... I'll be right back. I need to talk to Mirajane for a minute." She said. Chelia glanced at her and Carla frowned. "I'll be back soon." She promised with a smile. Chelia grinned back.

<><><>

Wendy's eyes were wide as she pulled Mirajane to the side of the guild hall. "Do you know?" She asked simply. "About Mating Season? Yes." She said with a wide smile. "Take-Over Mages have them too... and apparently Celestial Wizards." Wendy was staring at her in shock. "You... probably need to know some things. I think the Master needs to know first, however. It can be a difficult time for people. The people around you need to know what's happening so they can help you." She said. Wendy blushed, thinking of everyone knowing about Mating Season. "A-alright." She said, blushing. "I wonder what role you'll have..." Mirajane whispered, almost speaking to herself. "Oh! I've heard of those in the book! What are those?" She asked. Mirajane sighed. "It would be easier to tell all of you at once than one at a time. I'll tell you when you all get here." She said. Wendy pouted. "You look far too much like Lisanna when you do that." She grumbled, hurrying off to the counter before Wendy coaxed everything out of her. She'd already told Lucy during her breakdown about Erza earlier... not to mention when she explained it to Cana. She really couldn't keep explaining that over and over again. Mirajane came behind the counter to find Cana leaning on the bar in a bored fashion. "Hey, Cana." She said with a grin. Cana jumped, turning around to find Mirajane had snuck up on her. "Hey, Mir." She said, flashing the girl a smile. Mirajane rolled her eyes and took her usual spot behind the bar. "Finally!" Cana huffed, climbing onto the counter and slumping dramatically. "Aww. Somebody's tired." The Take-Over Mage said with a giggle. Cana rolled her eyes and lifted a barrel of beer Mirajane didn't remember bringing over. "Hey! Did you pay for that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "What?! What's the point in having a bartender for a girlfriend if you can't get free beer." Mirajane gave her a level look, glaring at her new girlfriend. "I don't know." She sniffed. "Oh! I remember now!" She said happily. Mirajane looked up and Cana grabbed onto Mirajane, pulling her forward for a kiss. "That's why!" She said with a smirk. Cana had gotten her revenge for earlier, that's for sure. That surprised look on Mirajane's face was completely worth it.

<><><>

Natsu glanced at Lucy. He assumed she was his Mate. They were close enough and Natsu practically lived in Lucy's apartment... but he found it hard to imagine him and Lucy together. Sure they were close but... he sighed. Maybe it was just because they were young. Yes, that must be it! Natsu just wasn't old enough to understand it yet. The Dragon Slayer was sure he'd understand by the time they got together. The steps hadn't even truly started yet! Yes. That must be it. His eyes slid over to Gray and he looked away quickly. Nothing to see here. Nothing important going on with Gray. Natsu shouldn't even be thinking of the man, much less looking at him every few seconds like a creeper.

<><><>

Wendy sat down beside Chelia. Laxus has taken the day off and was supposed to be back tomorrow. They'd have the meeting then before it was revealed to the guild. She hoped she was ready.


	12. Chapter 12

Wendy was out like a light when she flopped onto the bed, snoring only moments later. Chelia frowned before giggling and curling up on the side of the bed. Wendy was far too tired to wake up from Chelia crawling into bed beside her.

<><><>

Chelia watched Wendy with growing concern. She'd fallen asleep at nine o'clock that night and was still asleep at noon. Chelia finally decided she needed to wake up the little Dragon Slayer. "Wendy... Wendy..." She shook the blue-haired girl for a moment and Wendy groaned, rolling over dramatically. "I'm too tired." She mumbled. Chelia giggled and sat down on the bed beside her. "Come on! You need food, Wen." She said, trying to make an offer that outweighed sleeping. Wendy was already snoring. Chelia crawled forward to wake her up, but Wendy just casually rolled over, grabbing onto Chelia as she did so. Chelia made an 'EEK!' sound as she was pulled down with Wendy. She tried to get up, but Wendy held her with surprising force. "Wen!" She whined, blushing slightly as she was cuddled against. She felt the need to just relax into the Dragon Slayer's surprisingly strong arms... she shook herself from her trance. Wendy's eyes fluttered open and she blushed. "Sorry. I just fell asleep again." She apologized. "Mating Season." She muttered. Chelia cocked her head to the side. "What was that, Wen?" Chelia asked with a confused look. Wendy blushed. "Nothing. You'll find out later today." She muttered, crawling from her bed. Chelia couldn't be too upset that Wendy was hiding something from her after their impromptu cuddling session. "Alright then!" She said happily, crawling out of bed as well.

<><><>

Laxus groaned internally as he made his way to the guild. He wasn't ready to deal with Freed yet. There were all these... weird feelings Laxus kept seeming to get around him. It was freaking annoying. Laxus hated feelings. The Mage wished feelings would just go curl up and die in a hole... especially whatever her was feeling around the green-haired Mage that seemed to draw him in. He shook his head to clear it. Laxus hadn't been able to pull himself out of bed until eleven o'clock that morning and was surprised. Laxus was normally an early riser...

<><><>

Natsu was sound asleep until one o'clock and was running as quickly as possible to get ready.

<><><>

Levy pokes Gajeel as he laid on the couch, trying to wake him up. The Iron Dragon Slayer had fallen asleep in the library again. Gajeel had, surprisingly, decided to stay with Levy as she tried to decipher the other pages of the book. It was almost two o'clock...

<><><>

Lucy snores loudly and Erza rolled her eyes just slightly before walking into Lucy's room. She needed to wake her up. She had heard there was a meeting that Lucy needed to go to... she sighed and picked up Lucy and carried her to the bathroom. "Lucy... Lucy!" She shook her awake and grabbed the blonde's toothbrush. "You need to get ready." She said. "Mmmhhhhh..." she mumbled and slowly brushed her teeth. Erza rolled her eyes and picked her up when she was done, taking her to the closet. "You need to change." She said. "Hehe. Thanks, Erza." She mumbled with a grin. Erza actually felt her face heat up and ignored it. "I'll be back in a minute or two." She said. Lucy nodded before starting to change slowly. Erza walked out and waited for her friend to finish. When she came back in, Lucy was asleep and Erza smiled a little bit. She's so cute... Erza shook her head to clear the thoughts and hoisted Lucy into the air. "I'll get you there on time, Lucy." She mumbled before walking off with the girl in her arms. "Erza..." Lucy muttered, curling up closer beside Erza. The redhead felt an odd heat rush to her cheeks as Lucy did so. Odd. Perhaps she was catching whatever the Celestial Mage had.

<><><>

Cana and Mirajane had both fallen asleep at the guild hall and were slumped against each other on the bar counter.

<><><>

Chelia looked at Wendy and suddenly frowned. "Wen, can you come here for a second?" Chelia asked. Wendy looked up from rummaging through her closet. "Umm. Sure." She came over and Chelia's eyes widened. "Wen..." she said with disbelief. Wendy looked down at Chelia-and then she noticed. She was taller. Way taller. She was actually taller than Chelia now... Carla turned around and stared in open shock. "Wendy!" The Dragon Slayer didn't look too much different... just taller. Chelia felt an odd feeling, but she ignored it. "Wendy, are you feeling alright?" Carla asked worriedly. Wendy turned around and looked at her before nodding. "Yeah... I don't feel very different..." Wendy looked profoundly uncomfortable. "What's wrong, Wendy?" Chelia asked. "Nothing... Look, I'll let you two know what's happening today. Everybody will know..." Wendy suddenly blushed and the other two gave each other a look before letting it drop.

<><><>

Lucy awoke slowly, taking in her surroundings little by little. The first thing she noticed of great import was that something was wrapped around her. Lucy's eyes flashed open and she didn't find the familiar ropes she was used to after missions with Team Natsu, but instead she found Erza looking down at her. "Erza?!" She cried, struggling in the girl's arms. The arms gripped her tighter. "Lucy, be careful." She cautioned before gently setting the blonde down on the ground. "Why were you doing that?!" She hissed, blushing. "You refused to get out of bed despite your meeting. I had you get ready, even though you were half asleep, and then started carrying you to the guild hall. We're almost there." She said as if it were a logical explanation... and it was... but perhaps Lucy had been dreaming that Erza would say something romantic... she shoved those thoughts from her head... she was sure that, even if Erza liked her, she wouldn't be romantic. That just didn't seem like and Erza thing to do. "Oh... thanks." She muttered, turning away with a blush. "Is there a reason you would not wake up?" She asked, sounding worried. Lucy didn't say anything for a moment, looking away until she could figure out an excuse. "I don't know." She said, starting to walk to the guild hall that was only a few feet away. A bit of her was grumpy that Erza wasn't carrying her. She ignored that, turning her attention back to the matter at hand. She was supposed to have a meeting with all the other people going through Mating Season. She shivered involuntarily at the thought. This wasn't going to be a positive thing for experience. She checked the time as she walked in. 11:00. She was shocked to find that not a single other person that was supposed to be at the meeting was here yet. Did they sleep in too? I don't know what happened. I just couldn't seem to wake up no matter what Erza did. She thought worriedly. She hoped all of them were okay... especially herself. She glanced at Erza and saw she was already sitting down at the bar as Lisanna took her order. Lucy knew she had already ordered water. Of course she had. Erza took care of Lucy... that made her sigh quietly as she took a seat beside Erza. "I hope you're not late for your meeting." She said with a sort of formality. "It seems like they all slept in too... thanks for bringing me here, Erza." She muttered the last part as she realized she hadn't thanked her earlier when she had awoken. Erza glanced at her and smiled slightly before nodding. "Of course. I care for you, Lucy. Even if you won't tell me what's going on I'll still make sure you're alright." Lucy felt a pang of sadness as she hear Erza say those words. "You'll know by the end of the day." She put her head down sadly as she said the words. Erza suddenly smiled as she looked at Lucy. "Whatever it is, it's alright." She promised. Lucy looked up and, as their eyes met, de believed her... if only for a few moments.

<><><>

Chelia was shocked to find Wendy so hyper as they walked down the paved street. Wendy seemed to be in a good mood, almost skipping instead of walking. It was a sort of contagious form of happiness that washed over Chelia. Of course it was contagious. Every emotion Wendy had seemed to radiate off of her and affect those near her, even people she didn't know. It was one of the things Chelia loved most about her. Chelia found herself link hands with Wendy before even truly noticing what she was doing. She blushed and was about to pull away, but Wendy smiled at her and held on, leading the pair down the street with Carla flying overhead and looking down with that now familiar confusion. Wendy suddenly stopped smiling as she looked out and saw Laxus walking in. She turned somber and Chelia felt her mood change with Wendy's to that of worry and the need to be on-guard. "What's wrong, Wen?" She asked quietly. Wendy shook her head and put on what Chelia knew was a fake smile. "Nothing!" She said with too much cheer. "I just... have to go meet with some people. Be back soon!" And with that Wendy ran inside to find her fellow Dragon Slayers... plus Mirajane and Lucy.

<><><>

"You're telling me you have a Mating Season too?!" Natsu cried, making the others glad they had picked the virtually sound-proof library. "Yes," Mirajane replied calmly. "And as does Lucy." Natsu's eyes widened as he stared at the Celestial Wizard. "Seriously?!" He asked. Lucy nodded and he grinned. "Sweet!" Natsu cheered, leaning back in his chair. Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu's antics before turning back to Mirajane. "Now can you please explain this Mating Season stuff?!" She asked in a pleading tone. Mirajane looked around and saw everyone's interest peak visibly... even Laxus. Mirajane knew they were worried but this... shed help them. They'd be alright. She'd make sure of that.

<><><>

The Master took a deep breath before he called for order, making everyone look at him with a bit of shock. Makarov never did that unless something really, really important was going on... usually something deadly and/or disastrous. Never a good sign, really. Chelia looked up and felt an odd trepidation. Nothing... Look, I'll let you two know what's happening today. Everybody will know... She heard Wendy's gentle voice say in her head. What could be happening?! Is something seriously wrong?! Oh gosh, where's Wendy?! She thought, looking around. Oh yeah... she had a meeting. Chelia sighed and looked at the Master to hear what he was saying. Mating Season! That's what Wendy said this morning, right?!

<><><>

"It would be best if we were to know who your Mates are as we can explain the steps to them as well," Mirajane said. Wendy froze. She hadn't really considered that since she was told... and even then it hadn't even been real thoughts... it just hadn't felt... real. Everyone one silent at the words, nobody speaking. "It's alright to say. Nobody will tell anyone if you don't want them to," Cana comforted. She had come to show that Mates could accept them. Everyone stared at Cana and Mirajane sighed and walked over to her frie-girlfriend. "I know you're close to this and all... but this is kind of private." She whispered. Cana nodded and found herself regretting leaving the room when she had to. "I'll be right outside." She said. Mirajane raised an eyebrow before nodding. "How about we go around the circle? Nobody here will judge you on who you think your Mate is." She comforted. Everyone looked around the circle before Natsu, who was on the outside of the circle, spoke up. "I think it's Luce."


	13. Chapter 13

"WHAT?!" Lucy shouted, eyes falling on Natsu with pure shock and anger. Natsu looked back at her, appearing slightly hurt. "I mean... yeah? We're always hanging out and I mean... I just assumed that's how it's supposed to be..." Natsu suddenly perked up. "Why? Do you not think we are?" He asked. "I know we aren't." She said, looking slightly smug. "Oh yeah?! And why's that?" Natsu asked. Lucy froze, eyes widening slightly as she looked around for help. Lucy's eyes fell on Mirajane and the white-haired girl gave an encouraging smile. "I... I know who my Mate is." Everyone's eyes fell on her. "No fair! Why does Luce get to know who hers is but we don't!?" Natsu asked, pouting. "Who is it, Lucy?" Wendy asked with a smile. Lucy blushed deeper and looked away. "It doesn't matter." She said. "How does she know?" Laxus asked, looking a bit intrigued. "My Spirits told me..." Lucy said before sighing at everyone's intrigued looks. "I don't wanna say mine first!" She whined. Mirajane smirked. "My Mate is Cana." She said with a proud air to her words. Lucy rolled her eyes at that. They all knew that. "I don't know who mine is." Everyone turned to look at the brave girl who had spoken up. Wendy. "I wish I did. It's just so nerve wracking not to. What if they're out there experiences the symptoms and I'm not there to help them?!" She looked incredibly worried now. "I know what ya mean, Wendy," Laxus added consolingly. "I wanna know who mine is too. We'll figure it out at some point." Wendy gave him a grin and seemed to perk up. It was nice and comforting... even if she was shocked to get that from Laxus. "You're right! And Mirajane said the steps wouldn't hit the Mates in full force until..." Wendy blushed and didn't finish. It didn't matter. They all knew. Until their first kiss with their Mate. Then the steps and symptoms would take hold of the Mates as well as them. Gajeel took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders before speaking. "If nobody else is brave enough to say theirs first, excluding the Kid," Gajeel gave Wendy a small smile that shocked her for a moment, "then I'll go. I think mine's... S-Levy." He had clearly been about to say his nickname for her, Shrimp, but had stopped himself. Wendy giggled and gave him a grin. "That's adorable! I knew there was something there!" She said. Gajeel rolled his eyes, his face turning red at the attention he was getting from everyone in the circle. Wendy felt a little jealous. She wanted to know who hers was. Not knowing was a burden Wendy didn't even realize she had been carrying for the past few days, but it sucked. Everyone turned to Lucy as she cleared her throat. The eyes weren't persistent as they had been earlier but instead simply wondering. Lucy's face was as dark a red as physically possible... at least she hoped that it was. She didn't know what she would do if she got even more embarrassed. "My Mate is..." Lucy paused long enough that everyone assumed she had changed her mind about telling the rest of them her secret. "Erza." It was so quiet that none of them would have heard it without their Dragon Slayer hearing... and Mirajane seemed to have a natural talent for hearing the gossip and possible ships. "ERZA?!" Natsu shouted incredulously. Lucy winced, face turning impossibly red. "Yes..." Mirajane was grinning from ear to ear. "Aww!" Wendy giggled and reacted basically the same as she had to Gajeel's announcement. "That's adorable!" She cheered. Lucy could lead Santa's reindeer on Christmas Eve at this point. "Yeah..." She looked at Natsu. His eyes were wide and he had seemed to space out for a bit. "That's great, Luce!" He suddenly shouted, hopping from his seat and giving Lucy a bear-hug. She was too shocked to respond to the hug. "Does that mean... LUCE! HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD A CRUSH ON HER?!" Natsu shouted, eyeing her with excitement and curiosity. Lucy blushed deeper. "I don't know... I guess since I met her... she was so awesome." Natsu suddenly burst into laughter, literally rolling on the ground as he did so. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY, NATSU!" She shouted. Wendy giggled at the pair. "Does she know?" Wendy asked after a moment of consideration. Lucy looked away from Wendy. "I haven't worked up the courage to tell her yet." She mumbled, again forcing the Dragons to use their heightened senses to understand her. "Oh." Wendy felt bad for asking. She should have known... She knew Lucy would be super proud if she had Erza as her girlfriend... she probably would have came in with Erza with a huge grin on her face. "Let's tell her now!" Natsu said excitedly, taking onto Lucy's hand. "WHAT?! NO!" Lucy shouted, stopping Natsu in his tracks. "What? Why not?" The Fire Dragon Slayer asked with a confused look on his face as he did so. "BECAUSE!" Lucy shouted. Natsu sighed, pouting slightly as he was rejected. "You can't force her, Natsu," Wendy said wisely. Lucy shot the younger girl a grateful look. "I still can't believe how much taller you are!" Lucy suddenly cried, making Wendy smile a little. She was still the shortest person in the room, but not by as much as she had been the night before. "There's one more thing I need to tell you." Everyone turned around to look at Mirajane.

<><><>

Chelia was shocked, looking at the Master. Wendy... has a soulmate? A bit of a Chelia reared with excitement. I hope it's me... she thought with a small giggle. "Please do not engage with the Dragon Slayers, Lucy, and Mirajane. Don't pester them just because you think you're their Mate." Chelia felt a deep anger as she saw Romeo. He looked excited. Chelia was feeling so jealous now... I hope she's alright...

<><><>

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked, cocking her head to the side. She didn't understand why everyone else was suddenly shocked. Mirajane had said something about alphas and omegas... but she didn't get why it was that big a deal. It made sense considering that Dragons had the same kind of thing... she remembered that from something the Sky Dragon had told her once. Nobody answered Wendy and she just sat there, looking at a very worried Lucy. She knew that Lucy would be the omega in her relationship considering the fact that Erza was her Mate... did that scare her? Wendy didn't know and, frankly, didn't want to. "Is that all?" Wendy asked Mirajane. When the white-haired girl nodded Wendy stood and made her way out of the library to find Carla and Chelia. Wendy forgot about the 'omega and alpha' thing as her eyes landed on Chelia and Carla. She was far too worried about finding her Mate to worry about who was the omega and who was the alpha.

<><><>

Erza watched as Lucy made her way from the library to the guild hall, Lucy's face slowly turned red under her gaze. Why is she acting like that? Is it about Mating Season? But it only seems to happen when I'm around... What can getting flustered mean? Erza worked out Lucy's behavior over the last few days like a math equation. But she's been like this for longer than Mating Season. She's always kind of been like this with me... it just seems to be getting worse and worse, more and more frequent... and it's still just me. Erza was a smart girl, intelligent beyond her years and a master at battle strategy. But sometimes she could be so, so dense. She suddenly remembered something Mirajane had told her so many years ago. You don't understand anything about emotions, Erza. This had been when she and Mirajane were still enemies... Erza's eyes suddenly widened at a thought. She stood up and made her way to the counter purposefully.

<><><>

Romeo ran a hand through his hair quickly and put on his best smirk. "Hey, Wendy." The boy said. Wendy turned around to see Romeo looking at her. "Hey, Romeo!" She said with her normal cheerfulness. "I just wanted to say you looked nice today." Wendy gave him a confused look before smiling slightly. "Thanks." Chelia watched the exchange with jealousy filling her. Wendy is going to be my girlfriend. She thought venomously. Wendy turned back to Chelia and started to speak, but Romeo tried to get her attention again. "Wanna go get something to eat?" He asked. Wendy looked away from Chelia and frowned. "Umm... I'm eating right now..." Chelia couldn't help but find that adorable. Wendy was just so clueless... "Well, how about dinner then?" He asked. "We can talk about things..." Romeo winked, suiting his name quite well at the moment. "Like what?" She asked with an adorably confused look. "I don't know... maybe the season?" Wendy suddenly blushed and shook her head. "I-uh-Romeo-see... I don't think you're my Mate." Chelia couldn't stop herself from smiling. Romeo deflated. "Oh. Sorry..." Romeo hurried off and Chelia watched him go with a smirk. "Chelia, are you alright?" She asked. "Yup!" Chelia said happily. Wendy smiled at her. Chelia knew it was probably wishful thinking... but she thought that it had a deeper meaning in it... she couldn't look away, enraptured by that look until Wendy looked away and back at her food. She was always hungry now... wishful thinking took control of Chelia again as she thought she saw the girl blush... but of course she didn't. Chelia would make her smile at her like she wanted her to one day, blush at her comments... she was going to be Wendy's girlfriend...

<><><>

"Lucy, I need to speak with you." She said. Lucy jumped before looking up at her with worried eyes. Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but Erza was already walking off. Lucy would normally have had some sort of outburst, but she followed after Erza obediently. Erza left the guild hall entirely and took them to an alleyway. Lucy looked around uncomfortably. "Erza, I-" The redhead didn't let her finish. "There's something you need to tell me, Lucy." She said in a level tone. Lucy swallowed as Erza walked up beside her. She found herself backing up against the wall and looking at Erza with worry. "Three words, Lucy." Again her voice was level and unemotional. "Erza..." The requipper's expression didn't change. Lucy knew she knew. She had to. Of course she did. Erza was so smart... and beautiful... Lucy shook herself from her stupor. "I love you." She whispered. Erza leaned forward and Lucy flinched just slightly. "I love you, too." She whispered. Lucy was frozen as Erza gave her a soft, short kiss. Lucy's eyes were wide as dinner plates and Erza laughed quietly. Heat rushed to Lucy's face at the exchange. Erza felt a shock shoot through her as she pulled back. That had to have something to do with Mating Season, of course. "You're my Mate." The blonde whispered. Erza chuckled. "I know." Lucy's hands shot forward and grabbed onto the neck of Erza's armor before pulling her forward. She connected their lips a tad bit aggressively. Lucy was going to make up for some lost time.

<><><>

"I wonder where Erza and Lucy are." The blue-haired girl thought aloud. "I don't know." Chelia was looking and Wendy and she suddenly felt self-conscious. "Is there something on my face?" Wendy asked, not sure why the girl's gaze was making her feel so uncomfortable. Chelia giggled and shook her head. "You're so cute when you're confused." Wendy blushed. Chelia giggled again and Wendy suddenly connected the dots. She's so pretty... Wendy thought. That sealed the deal. She needed to see if Chelia was her Mate... but the only way to do that was... to kiss her. She blushed just thinking about that. Chelia grinned and leaned forward towards Wendy. "Wanna go for a walk?" She asked. Wendy nodded, blushing just slightly. "Alright."

<><><>

Erza grabbed onto Lucy's hand as soon as Lucy pulled back from their kiss. "You're my girlfriend now." She said, voice commanding and leaving no room for argument. Not that Lucy would want to. Lucy squeezed her hand and couldn't stop herself from giggling. Erza gave her a wry grin before leading her back to the guild hall by their conjoined hands.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy practically skipped into the guild, hand still linked with Erza's. The redhead was smirking just slightly and Lucy couldn't be happier. Erza loved her. She really did. Erza had kissed her. She sat down at the counter and Erza did afterwards. Mirajane, Gajeel, Natsu, and Laxus all eyed the pair, each wearing some varying level of a smile. Mirajane set down a barrel of water for Lucy, but the girl didn't really notice as she looked at Erza. "So... this is why you have been acting so odd?" Erza asked. Lucy blushed and Erza smirked again. "I... yes." She said with an embarrassed look. "You should have just told me," Erza said logically. Lucy grinned a bit. "Well I know that now!" Erza laughed quietly and nodded. She went to move her hand and put it on the table, but Lucy's grip tightened. Erza glanced at her and Lucy gave her a smirk. "I'm not letting you go that easily." She said. Erza raised an eyebrow and Lucy met it with her own stare. Erza smiled just a bit and nodded. "Alright." She said as if it were the logical reaction. "If I'm going to be the omega I might as well make the most of it." She muttered to herself, making Erza five her a confused look. "I'll explain it later." She said, making a dismissive hand gesture with their conjoined hands. "I believe you've waited to tell me enough over the last few days." Lucy gave Erza a level glare, but Erza just smirked. Lucy sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes. "But it's so hard to explain. I'll tell you at my apartment." Erza raises an eyebrow. "I'm staying at your place again?" She asked. Lucy blushed deeply. "Well, you're still worried, right?" She defended. Erza contemplated for a moment before nodding. Lucy gave her a glare for the pause. "Alright then." She said as if it were settled. Lucy saw several members of the guild looking at her before she turned toward Erza and started staring at her shoulder before whining. "Lucy?" Erza asked worriedly. "Your armor is all pointy." She said. Erza looked down at her and saw how she was looking at her shoulder. "Is this part of Mating Season?" She asked. Lucy huffed and Erza took that as a yes. "Alright," Erza said. She requipped and was in normal clothing soon after. Lucy grinned and set her head on the redhead's shoulder, sighing contently. Erza has never taken Lucy as a particularly cuddly person... but she couldn't say she disliked it. She enjoyed having the blonde curled up beside her. She felt about as content as Lucy looked. Mirajane walked up and she giggled, watching the way Lucy had draped herself over Erza. The redhead saw several people looking at them and looped her arm protectively around Lucy's waist. She couldn't count how many times she had wanted to do that... even if she hadn't really realized why that was until she had said those four words to Lucy. I love you, too. Erza really was stupid when it came to emotions. But at least she had Lucy by her side finally.

<><><>

Wendy felt Chelia's hand thread itself through hers. She blushed and glanced at Chelia to find her looking back at her with a grin. "I'm glad Carla was too shocked by the whole Mating Season thing to really notice we left." The pink-haired girl said with a small chuckle. "I hope she's alright," Wendy said worriedly. Chelia chuckled and Wendy found herself grinning. Chelia had the unique ability to make Wendy feel joyful despite the situation. "Wendy... do you know who your Mate is?" She suddenly asked. Wendy blushed deeply. "Umm... I might have an idea." She said. "Really?" The other girl sounded intrigued. "Yeah..." Wendy glanced at Chelia an found her looking a bit cheerful, though she tried to conceal it. "Who?" She asked. "I can't be sure until..." Chelia looked at her. "Until what?" She asked. "We have to kiss our Mate before we know if they're them or not." Chelia felt her heartbeat quicken dramatically, her stomach seeming to do a backflip. "Is that all?" She asked. Wendy glanced at her. "Then you might as well take a chance." She said. Wendy stared at her in shock. Does she know? Wendy took a deep breath. She needed to be more bold. Carla kept telling her that. She was right. Wendy suddenly pulled Chelia to a stop as they reached a dense section of trees. "You're right." She said. She leaned forward and Chelia grinned as Wendy kissed her. The contact was short and sweet and they both came back blushing. Wendy felt an electric current shoot through her and grinned. Chelia felt it too and blushed deeply. "So..." Chelia said. There was a question in her words. "You're my Mate." She whispered and Chelia grinned a bit goofily. "I am?! I am!" The first time she said it was a bit questioningly, but Wendy's small nod after it made her second one more certain, making Wendy giggle at her. "I can't believe I'm your Mate," Chelia said excitedly. Wendy giggled again. "Someone's excited." She grinned at her words. "Of course! I've only had a crush on you since forever." She said. Wendy blushed at that, grinning back at her. "Well, its a good thing you're my girlfriend now." Wendy suddenly blushed at that. "I mean..." Wendy looked at Chelia and saw her grinning wildly. "Are you going to finish that sentence or am I going to be left hanging?" Chelia asked with her own giggle. Wendy sighed and blushed deeply. "Chelia Blendy, would you like to be my girlfriend?" She asked. "Why yes, Wendy Marvell, I would." The two grinned broadly and Chelia threw her arms around Wendy's neck. "I'm so happy to be your girlfriend... and your Mate... which one do I call myself?" She asked, grinning as she felt Wendy wrap her arms around her waist. "Whichever you want, I guess." She said with a giggle. Wendy tried to pull away, but Chelia held on. "I'm not done, Wen." She mumbled as she set her head on Wendy's shoulder. The blue-haired girl knew she was a touchy-feely kind of person, but this seemed a bit more than normal. "Are you alright, Chelia?" She asked. The pink-haired girl nodded and drew back, blushing. "You're going to have to explain this whole Mating Season, Wen." She grumbled. Wendy giggled as the other girl pulled back. The Dragon Slayer started to walk off, but Chelia slipped her hand into hers as they left. This sounded familiar... but Wendy was far too distracted by her joy to remember.

<><><>

Erza looked at the time and started to stand. Lucy was effectively dragged to her feet by the movement. "Lucy, can I have a moment with Mirajane?" She asked, slightly uncomfortable with Lucy hanging off her. She nodded and let her go. Don't get her wrong, Erza loved Lucy, but she was never the most physically affection... and now Lucy was just so clingy. "Mirajane, can you tell me why Lucy's being so..." she trailed off and Mirajane nodded. "She's the omega in your relationship and is experiencing her symptoms." She explained. Erza looked confused and Mirajane quickly explained the roles to her. Erza ran a hand through her hair quickly before making her way back to Lucy. "Let's get going." She said. Lucy threaded her hand through Erza's and she laughed quietly. "You sure are showing those symptoms." She said. Lucy gave her a glare. "What? Do you not like it?" Her hand retracted from Erza's and she folded her arms across her chest. "Fine." She huffed. Erza raised an eyebrow. "What?" The requipper asked. "If you don't like me touching you, then I won't." Erza gave her another raised eyebrow. "It doesn't bother me... it's just not what I'm used to." Lucy's arms were still crossed across her chest. Lucy looked determined, so Erza let it go and walked beside the other girl, her arms crossed in their normal manner. She saw Lucy's hand twitch and the girl stilled it. "Are you alright, Lucy?" She asked. "I'm fine." She said it in an annoyed tone. "I'll just go through Mating Season without touching you." Erza rolled her eyes at the girl's words. "You are more than welcome to touch me, Lucy." She had requipped into her armor when Lucy let go, but now she changed into normal clothes. Lucy glanced at her before huffing, her resolve seeming to strengthen. "I won't touch you all day! How's that?" She asked. Erza raised an eyebrow. From what she had heard it was incredibly difficult to deny Mating Season, especially if your emotions were going crazy like Lucy's today... and perhaps Erza's emotions were higher than normal as well. "If you say so, Lucy." She said, though she did not requip into armor as she had earlier in case Lucy gave up. The blonde huffed again and looked away from Erza.

<><><>

Chelia's hand swung Wendy's as they walked towards the guild hall. Wendy held the door open, but Chelia didn't let go of her hand so she was dragged after her, almost tripping as she did so. Carla suddenly popped up, flapping her wings and watching as Wendy and Chelia made their way over. "Wendy! Where have you been? I've been so worried!" Her eyes landed on Wendy and Chelia's combined hands. She had never found that odd before, but now she raised a furry eyebrow. "Wendy?" She asked levelly. Wendy nodded her head. "I found my Mate!" She almost squealed with joy. Chelia had an almost smug look on her face as she looked at Romeo from across the guild hall... alright, it was totally smug. She looked back at Carla to see the Exceed trying to process everything. The white-furred Exceed looked at her and Chelia felt a bit of worry well up inside her at the look. "Chelia?" She asked quietly. Wendy nodded and the pink-haired girl tightened her grip on Wendy's hand. Carla suddenly smiled. "That's wonderful, Wendy. I'm so happy for you two." She said with a wide smile. Chelia let out a breath and Wendy grinned, squeezing Chelia's hand happily. "Thanks, Carla!" She said with a cheerful smile. "Of course, Child. Now we best get going if we want to make it home before dark." She said. Wendy nodded and opened her other arm for Carla to jump into. She looked at Wendy's hand that was still holding Chelia's. "It's alright, Child. I'll fly." She said. Chelia grinned at the Exceed thankfully. Wendy didn't seem to understand, but Chelia pulled her from the guild hall before she could speak up. Chelia wasn't going to let Wendy's hand go now that Carla was letting her have it. That would just be rude, wouldn't it?

<><><>

"You think you're the alpha?" Mirajane asked with a raised eyebrow. Cana nodded at her. "Well, that might be a slight problem. See, I believe I'm the alpha." She said. Cana's eyebrows shot up. "You do?" She asked, slightly amused. Mirajane nodded placidly. Like Cana would let herself be the omega of their relationship. "I guess we'll just have to see who has which symptoms." Mirajane spoke in a placid manner despite the conversation. Cana nodded, smirking at that. "I guess we will."

<><><>

Erza held open the door to Lucy's apartment and the blonde carefully avoided touching or brushing her arm. Erza rolled her eyes and walked into the apartment. Lucy walked into her room, presumably to take a shower, and Erza sat down on the couch, smirking slightly. She knew that Lucy wouldn't be able to make it through the whole day... and Erza was alright with that. She could deal with it... perhaps she could even enjoy it. Lucy summoned Plue as soon as she was done with her shower and cuddled against him on her bed, trying not to think about Erza and/or Mating Season.


	15. Chapter 15

Wendy looked up and found Carla watching them from above. It made her a bit self-conscious and she started to pulled her hand away, but Chelia didn't let her and instead used it as leverage to put her head on Wendy's shoulder as they walked down the pathway. Carla raised a furry eyebrow and Wendy blushed, but she didn't pull away. It was kind of nice to have Chelia leaning against her. It was another thing that Wendy never really had happen to her. Carla wasn't sure how to feel about her little Wendy with not just a girlfriend but a Mate. She wasn't sure that Wendy was ready for this... she was surprised to see Chelia lean on Wendy. She hadn't expected Chelia to do that really... but it was kind of cute. The two of them were cute together. Carla could trust Wendy. She was a good kid and, more than that, she was a good person. And Carla, surprisingly, trusted Chelia. She hadn't liked her when she had met her, especially considering Wendy and her had met during a fight, but she did like her now.

<><><>

Erza finished her shower and came out in her pajamas, raising an eyebrow as she saw Lucy purposefully not look at her. Erza was surprised. It was getting late and she had been sure Lucy wouldn't be able to go through with it. The symptoms were supposed to get worse after the first kiss... she made her way to the couch and sat down. She read one of her books for a good half hour before going to bed.

<><><>

Cana started to feel uncomfortable, trying not to look at Mirajane. She just wanted to grab her hand... but that would be the omega thing to do and Mirajane was going to be the omega, not Cana. Mirajane glanced at her and put a placid smile on her face. She only looked slightly smug... but that meant a lot coming from Mirajane. Cana knew that if Mirajane were literally anyone else she would be doing a dance and screaming about how right she was. For some reason Cana would have preferred that as she heard Mirajane speak. "If you need to hold my hand, that's alright." She said. Cana rolled her eyes. "Pfft. I'm fine." She bluffed. Mirajane nodded and pretended to believe her. Cana could tell she didn't and it was infuriating. "Alright. If you do later, don't hesitate to tell me!" She said it happily and it made Cana even more upset. "I won't." She said as they turned the corner into Fairy Hills. Mirajane chuckled and Cana gave her an eye roll. "You tell me if you need me!" Cana called as she walked into her apartment. Mirajane chuckled and unlocked her room, knowing Cana was going to come and get her by the end of the night. Maybe they could read a book on the couch together. That would be really nice. Mirajane had always wanted to do that when she got a girlfriend... of course most of those fantasies had included Erza when she was younger, but Mirajane had a girlfriend now and she was way better than Erza! Mirajane grinned at the thought. She was so happy to be over her crush. It was silly, really, and she didn't even feel that way anymore. She loved Cana. She smiled, replaying when Cana told her how she felt. That had been one of the best moments of her life. She sighed contently as she went to take a shower. She should get ready early so that she could take care of Cana when she ultimately came to get her later.

<><><>

Chelia giggled as she laid down in bed. She was still in a euphoric haze from earlier that day and nothing could bring her down. Wendy came out of the bathroom and laid down beside her. Chelia grinned and moved closer, setting her head on Wendy's shoulder contentedly. Wendy blushed and looked down at her. "I'm so happy we worked things out." The pink-haired Mage said, smiling at Wendy happily. "Me too! And I'm so happy for Mirajane and Lucy! It's good to know they found their Mates." She said with a broad smile. Chelia nodded, grinning as well. Wendy wrapped her arm around Chelia's shoulders. Chelia cuddled up closer to her at the motion. Carla saw the pair and her eyes widened, watching as the two talked and giggled about practically nothing. Carla hopped up and Wendy instantly looked over at her. "Hey, Carla!" She said happily, opening her other arm for Carla to curl up beside her as well. Carla smiled, having felt slightly jealous that her best friend might be too distracted to spend time with her. "Hello, Wendy, Chelia." She said as she laid down against Wendy's side. Chelia's arm casually came across Wendy's stomach and it landed on top of Carla. The Exceed jumped slightly, looking over from her position to see a very happy looking Chelia. "Thank you, Carla." She said quietly. "You're welcome." Chelia knew just how much Wendy trusted Carla's opinion.

<><><>

Mirajane heard a knock on her door and stood, making her way over. She opened it to find Cana standing there. She looked uncomfortable as she stood. "I just wanted to say that if you need me to come over for Mating Season there's no shame in it." She said. Mirajane smiled just slightly at the words. "Of course there isn't shame in it. But I'm fine." She closed the door and turned back to the couch, going to sit down. She heard loud footsteps leaving her front door, meaning she must have been storming off.

•••

Fifteen minutes after Cana had first knocked on the door, Mirajane heard another knocking sound. She opened the door and found a very annoyed Cana standing there. Mirajane opened her mouth to speak, but Cana came in for a hug. Mirajane sidestepped in a practiced manner. "Only if you admit you're the omega." She said in her normal happy tone. "Fine!" Cana moved forward, but Mirajane again took a step to the side. "I'm the omega, alright?! Now give me a hug." She mumbled the second sentence and Mirajane smirked. "Gladly." She said, wrapping Cana in an embrace. The other girl melted into the hug and Mirajane led her to the couch and sat down, bringing the other girl with her. "I can't believe I'm the omega." The card Mage mumbled against Mirajane's shoulder. The Take-Over Mage smirked at that, looking down at the black-haired girl. "It's alright, Cana. One of us had to be... and it wasn't going to be me." Cana gave her a glare and Mirajane chuckled at her reaction. "It's alright, Cana." The girl she was trying to comfort was silent for a few moments before speaking. "If I'm going to have to be the omega, then you're going to have to deal with me." She said with a smirk. Mirajane looked at Cana before nodding. "Alright." She said, starting to stand to grab a blanket. "What did I just say?" Cqna asked. "I was going to grab a blanket." She said with an eye roll. Cana huffed and let her go, making Mirajane chuckle. She sat down and spread the blanket out, but Cana was already snuggled up against her contentedly. "I love you." She heard Cana say. "I love you, too."

<><><>

Erza was awakened as she heard someone saying her name. "Erza.... Erza!" She jolted awake and saw Lucy standing above her, holding a blanket and a pillow. "Move." She said curtly. Erza moved to the side and Lucy promptly fell onto the couch, throwing the blanket over the pair and placing down the pillow. Lucy moved backwards and curled up against Erza. "I win." She mumbled. Erza wrapped an arm around her new girlfriend and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She asked. Lucy gestured at the clock in the center of the room. 12:01. Erza laughed and Lucy gave her a smug look. "I guess you did." She said, putting her head against Lucy's neck. Lucy giggled and squirmed under Erza's iron-strong grip. "Don't do that!" Lucy whined as she squirmed. "You're the one that woke me up." The redhead said with a laugh. Lucy huffed and curled up against Erza. "I can't wait until you start getting affected by this. Then I can make fun of you." She said with a huff. Erza stiffened and Lucy giggled. "It'll happen at some point. You're my Mate." Lucy's voice was smug and proud at the end of her words. Erza grinned at the words and pulled Lucy a little closer. "And I'm proud to be it." Erza could see Lucy blushing despite the darkness and smirked, the smile staying on her face even as she fell asleep.

<><><>

Wendy awoke to see Chelia curled up beside her. She grinned at the girl's proximity, no longer feeling that awkwardness that had usually been associated with it. She's so cute. She thought with a smile, noticing Chelia's frizzy hair. Wendy giggled as Chelia moved in her sleep, curling up closer to Wendy. She heard a chuckle and jumped, looking over to the side and seeing Carla sitting there. "She's good for you, Wendy." She said. Wendy blushed and smiled at her best friend. "Yeah... yeah, I think she is." She said with a grin. Carla gave her a smile and looked at the pink-haired girl. It felt nice to have Carla's approval. The Exceed was her first and best friend and nothing would have hurt more than Carla not liking Chelia. She vowed to be extra nice to the white-furred Exceed that day. Chelia shifted in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. Wendy grinned down at her, enjoying watching her new girlfriend (she almost giggled at that) wake up. "Good morning, Chelia." She said, grinning. Chelia blushed a bit and smiled back at her. "Morning." She whispered back. Chelia suddenly lurched forward and pecked Wendy on the lips before scurrying out of the bed. Wendy's face was bright red and she glanced at Carla. She found the Exceed watching, torn between absolute horror and amusement. Wendy's face reddened even more and she leaped from her bed, hurrying after her Mate. "CHELIA!" She cried, embarrassed she had done that in front of her best friend. Chelia giggled as she closed the bathroom door, effectively blocking Wendy's enraged pursuit of her. "Don't do that in front of Carla, Chelly!" She said. She heard a giggle from behind the door. "Chelly?" She asked. Wendy blushed a little. "You call me Wen..." Chelia opened the door. "Correction. I call you WenWen from now on." Wendy blushed deeper and Chelia giggled again as she closed the door. Wendy turned to see a quietly amused Carla sitting on the chair. "Sorry." She muttered. Carla laughed and shook her head.

<><><>

Erza awoke to find Lucy still in her arms and smiled, looking at her beautiful girlfriend. She started to get up, but Lucy shifted under her grip and grabbed onto her arms, pulling her closer. "Erza..." Lucy muttered. Erza was about to say something, but she realized that Lucy was still sleeping. Lucy muttered her name again and Erza grinned, looking down at Lucy. My Lucy... Her eyes widened at the thought. Lucy squirmed and Erza realized she had tightened her grip around her. She relaxed her arms and Lucy's face turned into a sleepy smile, making Erza smile as well. Well, that was weird. She thought.

<><><>

Mirajane awoke to find Cana looking up at her. She jumped slightly, blinking down at her Mate. "Are you alright, Cana?" She asked. "Yup!" She snatched onto Mirajane's hand and pulled her up. "C'mon! I wanna get to the guild hall! My dad's coming back today!" Mirajane gulped, eyes widening. Cana laughed and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Mir. I'm sure he'll love you." Mirajane wasn't quite certain of that... but she was certain that today was going to be interesting.


	16. Chapter 16

Wendy was going to get payback for Chelia embarrassing her. She was going to and it was going to be sweet, sweet revenge. But it was difficult for Wendy to stay angry when she thought about it. It had been a kiss after all... but still! Wendy saw a stranger look at Chelia and something reared inside of Wendy, making her wrap an arm around Chelia's shoulders. Chelia looked at her and smiled, wrapping her arm around Wendy's waist as they walked. Wendy didn't know why she felt so protective now... but it set off something in her memory... but she couldn't remember exactly what. She remembered that she had been in a hurry to get back to Chelia when it had been mentioned... she'd ask when they got there. "WenWen, you look worried." She said. Wendy glanced at her and suddenly saw the hilarity of the situation. Wendy was walking down the pathway to the guild hall with her new Mate curled up beside her. "It's nothing." She comforted with a smile. Chelia gave her a 'I know you too well to believe that lie' look and Wendy giggled at her. "I'll tell you soon, Chelly." The girl nodded. I just can't remember what Mirajane said!

<><><>

Erza suddenly felt far more comfortable with Lucy's constant physical affection. She could protect her this was... but Erza wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to protect Lucy from. It was a bit worrisome honestly. Lucy came out of the bedroom and promptly latched onto Erza's hand, making the redhead laugh quietly. "What?" She asked. "It's just funny." She said. Lucy huffed and Erza pulled her forward by their conjoined hands. Lucy's displeasure from Erza's laughter subsided and she happily walked beside the scarlet-haired girl. "I need to talk to Mirajane," Erza muttered as she saw someone glance at her and Lucy, making Erza's grip on Lucy's hand tighten dramatically. "Erza?" Lucy asked, looking at her hand and squirming a bit. "Sorry, Lucy." She responded, loosening her grip. "It's alright..." Lucy's face suddenly lit up. "What?" She asked, feeling oddly worried about Lucy's excitement. "You're having symptoms!" She practically squealed the words. Erza's face lost color. "What?" She asked, imagining herself snuggling against Lucy like the blonde was doing now. If she did that she'd never be able to show her face at the guild again. She might as well go live in a hole. "You're going to be protective!" She said excitedly. Erza let out a breath of relief and Lucy laughed quietly. "Try not to murder Natsu, alright?" She asked. Erza nodded, looking a bit pale. "It'll be alright, Erza." She comforted. Lucy suddenly got nervous, tucking her hair behind her ear with her free hand. "I mean... you're okay with... this, right?" She asked. Erza looked up, looking slightly shocked. "Of course. It's just not going to be easy." She said. Lucy smiled and set her head on Erza's shoulder. "Good." She said, sounding a bit smug.

<><><>

Wendy surveyed the guild quickly and saw that it was mostly empty. Mirajane and Cana were here as well as the other two Strauss siblings, but that was about it. Wendy sat down and was pleased to notice there was no longer a void-like existence in her stomach. Chelia raised an eyebrow as she saw that Wendy wasn't anxiously awaiting her food. "You feeling better?" She asked. Wendy smiled and nodded. Chelia smiled as well, setting her head on Wendy's shoulder again. "Good!" She sounded a bit indignant at the idea of Wendy being sick. The blue-haired Mage giggled at her girlfriend and Chelia gave her a grin. Mirajane couldn't contain herself any longer. "Is she your Mate?!" She asked excitedly. Wendy blushed and was about to answer, but Chelia answered for her. "Yup!" She punctuated her one worded sentence by scooting closer to Wendy. Mirajane made a high pitched giggling sound and Cana seemed to appear out of nowhere, hand seeming to teleport into Mirajane's. Wendy raised an eyebrow as Cana seemed to do the same thing that Chelia was. Wendy frowned and cocked her head to the side in confusion. She really did still need to ask Mirajane about that. She opened her mouth to speak, but Cana spoke first. "So, Wendy, you're the omega, right?" She asked. Mirajane had a smug look as she watched the pair interact. "Umm..." Mirajane giggled a little. "You forgot about that, didn't you?" She asked. She quickly explained it and by the end Chelia was blushing, looking at Wendy with slightly worried eyes. "So, it's you, right, Wendy?" Cana asked. Wendy assumed she wasn't going to be able to speak all day at this rate as Carla interrupted. "No. I believe that, from your description, it must be Chelia." Cana's face fell and Mirajane smirked with a surprisingly smug look. "Looks like you were wrong again, Cana." The card Mage muttered something under her breath that made Mirajane giggle. "Looks like you'll have to pay up, Can." She said, picking the worst possible moment to start using her new pet name (pronounced Cahn or just Cana without the ah sound at the end). Cana rolled her eyes but nodded. "Fine. But I'm totally winning the other one." She said. Mirajane's face darkened at the words. "What's the other bet?" Chelia asked with an excited curiosity she always seemed to show. "Natsu's Mate." The white-haired Take-Over Mage said darkly. "We each put the name of who we thought his Mate would be in a box." The black-haired woman added. "Cana thinks it's Lisanna." She said. "We agreed not to look!" Cana said distrustfully. "I didn't. I just know you." She said. Cana muttered something under her breath before picking up a barrel of beer and chugging a bit of it down. "Who's your omega?" Chelia asked with an intrigued look in her eyes. Wendy found the expression endearing and cute. "Can." Mirajane had a smug look on her face and Cana huffed in annoyance. Wendy giggled at the pair. "That's what I thought." Cana gave her a death stare and Wendy met it with a smile. She muttered under her breath. "Too much like Mir..." Wendy giggled, having caught it with her Dragon Slayer senses. Wendy looked up and saw Natsu slump onto the counter barstool, his head falling onto his arms that he had crossed in front of him. "You alright, Natsu?" The barmaid asked as she set down his usual. "I wanna know who my Mate is!" He whined, huffing dramatically. Wendy gave him a sympathetic look. "Yeah. Not knowing was the worst." She said consolingly. "You said i-WAIT! WAS?!" Natsu's head whipped around and he saw Chelia leaning on Wendy's shoulder with a content look on her face. "You found your Mate too?!" Natsu whined. "You llliiiiikkkkeeeee each other!" Happy taunted, making his odd mix of an evil cackle and giggling sound. "Yup!" Chelia said with a smug look. Wendy blushed a little but nodded along with her girlfriend's response. Happy pouted, he had been excited about taunting the pair. "I'm going to go find my Mate!" The fire Mage, whose powers suited his personality, started to get up, but Carla spoke. "Finding your Mate isn't like fighting a battle." She said. Happy agreed readily, giving Carla a smile. Happy was surprised to find Carla give him a smile in return. Wendy grinned at her best friend and Carla rolled her eyes, though her face looked just a little red. Natsu grumbled as he sat down again with a huff. "But I wanna know who my Mate is!" Natsu whined loudly. Carla was about to say something, but for once Wendy cut in instead of one of them cutting her off. "I know. I don't know what I'd do without Chelly." Chelia was blushing and she curled up closer to Wendy's shoulder, smiling. Wendy blushed as Mirajane made an 'awww!' sound. Natsu pouted harder before he stood and trailed off. The Fire Dragon Slayer found that he couldn't stay watching the rest of them being so cute together. He was... jealous.

<><><>

Erza watched the strangers they passed on the streets distrustfully and Lucy was giggling every once in a while. "I like when you're protective." She said, setting her head on Erza's shoulder with a giant grin on her face. Erza blushed and led her new girlfriend into the guild, eyes falling on Wendy and Chelia almost instantly. "Wendy!" Lucy cried excitedly. The blonde let go of a Erza for the first time in over an hour and ran forward her friend. "Congratulations!" She cried happily. Wendy blushed and Chelia just grinned. "Thanks, Lucy!" Wendy said happily. Erza felt an odd feeling as Lucy hugged Chelia after hugging Wendy... it was almost... anger? But Erza didn't have a real to be angry... no... it was possessiveness. When Lucy came back to her, she put an arm around her waist and held it firmly. Lucy gave her an odd look, but smiled none the less and cuddled up against Erza. Wendy giggled at the pair before turning to find that Chelia already leaning against her. Natsu growled from a few tables away. "Why are they all so clingy!" He complained to Happy. "I'm assuming it might have something to do with Mating Season," Happy said sarcastically. Natsu rolled his eyes and turned back around so that he couldn't see the affectionate couples. He wanted nothing more than to have his own Mate at his side. Natsu found himself looking around the guild. His eyes landed on Gray and when the maker Mage looked up at him, he turned around quickly. Natsu wasn't sure why, but he felt oddly embarrassed by the interaction. Where could my Mate be?!

<><><>

Cana looked over and saw Laxus speaking to Freed and suddenly his face reddened just slightly. She suddenly had an insight and she turned to Mirajane who she was currently holding onto by the hand. "I want to make another bet." She said. Mirajane raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure it's a good idea?" She asked. "Of course!" She said with a cocky smile directed at her girlfriend. "What's this one about?" She asked. "Laxus."

<><><>

Gajeel looked over at 'Shrimp' and found she was looking at him as well. Enough is enough! He thought angrily. Gajeel stood and made his way over to the table she was sharing with Jet and Droy. "Shrimp, I need to talk to you for a second." Jet and Droy started to argue, but Levy stood. "Alright." She said and Gajeel led her from the guild hall. "What do you need-" Gajeel didn't let her finish her sentence, instead capturing her lips in a quick and surprising kiss. When the two separated, Levy was blushing a dark red color. "Gajeel..." An electrical spark shot between the two and Levy's eyes widened. Gajeel gave her one of his rare grins. "Looks like you're my Mate, Shrimp." Levy was far too excited at the turn of events to be upset about him calling her 'Shrimp'.

<><><>

Gajeel walked back into the guild hall with his arm around the short girl's waist, a triumphant smirk on his face. Natsu groaned from across the guild hall, Jet and Droy practically fainted from shock, and Lucy grinned at her friend while giving her friend a big thumbs up. Levy blushed a little under everyone's gaze. Gajeel led her to the bar, making both Jet and Droy make indignant sounds. Levy looked up at him, but he didn't let go and smiled down at her. She lost the urge to go sit by the rest of her Team. "You're lucky." The pair looked up to see Lucy looking over at them. "Levy already knows all there is to know about Mating Season... I still have to explain things to Erza." She blushed at that, disliking the memories of having to tell her new girlfriend. Gajeel got a smug grin. "Yeah. Shrimp's a smart one alright." Levy beamed at him.

<><><>

Gray glanced to the side and caught Natsu's eyes again. A part of him felt... weird... his stomach felt all... funny. He couldn't explain it... but it made him want to fight Natsu.


	17. Chapter 17

Wendy saw Lucy making fun of Erza as she glared at a man that walked beside them. "You're so possessive and it hasn't even hit full force." Lucy giggles and Erza blushed just slightly. "You're the one hanging off my arm." Lucy pouted, giving Erza a playful glare. "Chelia, Cana, and Levy are doing the same thing!" She defended, face turning a dark scarlet color. "WenWen, I think the Dragon Slayers and their Mates should have a get together!" Chelia said excitedly. Wendy grinned at that. "That's a great idea!" Chelia beamed at her before looking around at the others. "Maybe we should wait for Natsu and Laxus to find their Mates..." Wendy offered. "Or... we could try and help them find their Mates..." Chelia suggested, eyes lighting up a bit. Wendy giggled before turning towards the guild hall, eyes searching and cataloguing people. "Alright... but if we're going to meddle, we're going to have to do it right." Chelia grinned and moved forward, looking out at the rest of the people. "Well, let's think about Natsu first. It has to be someone his age... and someone he spends a lot of time with.." Chelia looked around with keen eyes. "I would say it must be someone in Team Natsu... Who all is in that Team?" She asked. "There's Erza, Lucy, Happy, Natsu, Carla, Gray, and me," Wendy listed off, counting them on her fingers. "So that leaves Gray..." Chelia suddenly looked excited. "It seems like most of those Mating like someone of the same gender... the exclusion being Gajeel." Wendy was blushing a bit, but she nodded. "But... Natsu and Gray? They've been enemies since they were young..." Chelia's eyes widened and she grinned. "Rivals, you say?" Wendy was a bit worried about the look on her girlfriend's face. "Star crossed lovers!" Wendy giggled at her Mate's antics, looking over at Natsu. She was more than a little shocked to find that Natsu was looking over at Gray. "You might actually be right about this one..." Chelia gave her a look a that said 'really?' and Wendy laughed. "I'm always right, WenWen." She said with a smug look. "I mean, I did fall for you so..." Wendy blushed a bit at the girl's sly compliment. "Thanks." She mumbled, her face looking very reminiscent of Erza's hair. "Well... what about Laxus?" Wendy tried to change the subject. Chelia chuckled but allowed it. "Well... going off the whole pattern... I'd say Freed." This time Wendy laughed for a moment before seeing the pink-haired girl's serious expression. "Wait... really?" She asked, eyes going wide. "Yes." Wendy's eyes widened a bit before she looked over at Laxus. The Lightning Dragon Slayer was speaking to Freed and the green-haired Mage suddenly started laughing. Laxus watched with a slightly dazed expression. Wendy suddenly laughed herself and found she couldn't stop. "We Dragon Slayers are a mess... plus Lucy and Mira, I guess." Chelia giggled and soon the two were both in fits of laughter. Carla walked up to the table and raised an eyebrow. Wendy blushed a little bit, but she continued to laugh. "Let's go 'meddle'." Chelia put air quotes around the word meddle. She grabbed onto Wendy's hand and led her towards Natsu.

<><><>

Natsu was tired of everyone else being so clingy with their Mate. What if I just don't have a Mate? That would be alright, right? The idea scared him. "Natsu?" Wendy's soft voice asked. The Fire Dragon Slayer turned around to look over at her. The Mage tried not to roll his eyes as he saw she was holding Chelia's hand still. "So... have you put any thought on who you think your Mate is?" She asked. "Of course I have!" Natsu said with a dramatic sigh. "Well... Chelia just thought it might help you a bit if we pointed out a bit of a pattern." She said, blushing a bit. "What's that?" Natsu asked, interest peaking. "Well... Lucy, Mirajane, Wendy, and (probably) Laxus all have Mates of the same gender..." Chelia barely kept herself from grinning. Natsu's eyes widened dramatically. "Are you saying... Laxus?" Wendy gestured with her right hand towards Laxus and Freed who were talking. Laxus didn't talk too often, normally, and right now he seemed to be talking up a storm. Natsu's eyes widened comedically and Wendy had to cover her mouth to stop herself from giggling. "So... if that might have helped..." Chelia was smirking a bit. "What's wrong, Natsu?" Wendy asked. "N-Nothing." Natsu stuttered a bit and Wendy's eyes widened. Natsu never stuttered. That was probably a good sign, she guessed. "Wendy... do you think you know who my Mate is?" Natsu was so dense. "For goodness sack!" Chelia exclaimed finally. She stepped forward and Wendy was pulled forward by their intertwined hands. "It's Gray, Natsu!" She hissed close to his ear. Natsu looked like he was about to faint. "W-What? Frozone and me?!" Natsu asked with wide eyes. Wendy giggled and Chelia sighed sufferingly. "Just thought we'd plant the idea in your head!" Wendy said, waving goodbye happily before she led Chelia off. "Next is Laxus."

<><><>

Natsu glanced at Gray as Juvia flirted with him. A bit of him growled angrily. She needs to get her hands off him... Natsu shook his head with wide eyes. What am I thinking?! I need to get that Snowflake out of my head! Screw Chelia and Wendy for putting that idea in my head! Like I would ever like him or he would like me... Of course not! For some reason that made him feel oddly sad. No, no! Please no! Don't let him be my Mate! Why couldn't it have been Lucy or Lisanna?! Natsu thought with a growl. Guess I need to face the music...

<><><>

Laxus saw Wendy walking up with Chelia's head set on her shoulder. "Hi, Freed! Hi, Laxus!" Wendy waves as she greeted them. "Have you found your Mate yet?" Chelia followed up after the other two had greeted them. Laxus reddened just slightly. "Not yet, Wendy." Laxus eyed the pair distrustfully. "You'd know if I had." Freed was watching the exchange with a red face. "Do you think you know who it is?" Freed asked quietly. Laxus looked up and the two shared a look. Wendy and Chelia exchanged a look, both giggling silently, before they both seemed to disappear from sight, allowing the two of them to have their moment. "WenWen, I think we did good." The pink-haired girl said as she looked at Wendy. "I think you're right, Chelly."

<><><>

Natsu made his way over to Gray's table, giving Juvia a glare. Natsu's pulse was racing, but he didn't let that stop him. Natsu might not be the brightest bulb in the bunch, but when he figured something out (even if someone pointed it out to him originally) he did his best. "Gray, can I talk to you for a minute." Natsu hoped that his voice didn't waver as he spoke to the maker Mage. "Alright..." Gray stood without giving Juvia a second looks and followed Natsu from the room. "What's up, Man?" Gray asked. "I just... this is harder than I thought it would be." Natsu grumbled something else under his breath that Gray didn't catch. "Just spit it out, Flame-Breath." The man said impatiently. "I'm trying, Ice-Cube!" Natsu snapped. "Well... I think you're my Mate, alright?!" Natsu finally cried, glaring at the other man. Gray stared at him with wide eyes. "Nat-" The Dragon Slayer was having none of it as he pressed his lips against Gray sloppily before pulling back quickly. Electricity shot through the two of them and Gray stared at him with shock. "Natsu..." Gray couldn't find it in him to finish the sentence. "You're my Mate, Snowflake." The Fire Dragon Slayer said simply, grabbing onto Gray's hand and pulling him back into the guild. The dark-haired Mage was far too shocked by what had just happened to do anything but stumble behind Natsu as he pulled him along.

<><><>

Cana's eyes popped as Natsu led none other than Gray by the hand into the room. "Guess what everyone?!" Natsu shouted into the guild hall. "I found my Mate too! Now I get to be clingy!" Natsu cried triumphantly. Gray's eyes were wide and disbelieving as he watched Natsu pull him to the bar. Cana turned to the side as she heard Mirajane start to chuckle. "Mir..." The white-haired girl pulled a dark box out from under the counter and set it down in front of the two of them. "Mira..." The Take-Over Mage calmly opened the latch on the box. "Mirajane..." The woman deftly took a piece of paper out of the box and set it down. It read the name 'Gray'. Mirajane smirked smugly and Cana growled incoherently, throwing her hands into the air before crossing her arms across her chest. "That's two for me," Mirajane said with great smugness. "I'm not going to do that twice!" She cried, actually blushing. Mirajane was one of the few people that was able to make Cana blush. "Do what?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow. Cana blushed. "We don't bet money, so the loser has to cook for the other." (A/N: I know it sounds weird, but I'm planning on having a whole scene with tons of fluff and hilarity) Erza raised an eyebrow and Cana blushed deeply. "Cana chose it considering she likes it when I cook... and I went along with it because I wanted to see if she could cook." She responded. "Can she?" Lucy asked, practically laying across Erza's lap so she could see them clearer. Cana shook her head and Mirajane giggled. Erza glanced at Lucy and smirked a little. "I didn't even have to bet Lucy to have her make me breakfast." Lucy blushed as Cana raised a suggestive eyebrow at her. "The things I suffer through for love." She sighed. Erza gained a wide, beaming smile as she looked down at Lucy. The blonde blushed while Mirajane and Cana laughed. "Hey! I'm supposed to be getting the attention right now!" Natsu whined. Gray gave him a look. "You're right. Sorry, Natsu." The Take-Over Mage apologized. "Congratulations!" Lucy cried, giving Natsu a quick hug. Gray eyed the pair with an odd emotion inside of him. "I'm so happy you found your Mate!" Erza clapped him on the shoulder in a congratulatory manner. Wendy and Chelia gave each other a not-so-subtle high-five. "Good job, Chelly." The blue-haired girl whispered to her Mate. "Thanks, WenWen!" Chelia said happily, leaning against her. Gray finally starts functioning again and looks at his hand that's still connected to Natsu's. "Hey, Flame-Brain, am I really your Mate?" Gray asked, blushing a little bit. Natsu grinned and nodded a bit too enthusiastically. "Yup!" Gray blinked, trying to comprehend exactly how he was supposed to react to the news. The maker Mage finally grins and looks at the rest of those who were congratulating Natsu. Every single person that had gone through Mating Season had come over as well as their Mates... and somehow Freed was there. Wendy and Chelia each grinned at that.

<><><>

Laxus glanced at Freed and tried to not be awkward as he looked at his friend. Laxus really wanted to see if Freed was his Mate... but he couldn't bring himself to risk their friendship. The two had been close for so long and he couldn't imagine not having Freed in his life. For once Laxus found himself jealous of Natsu. How did he do that? How did he risk his friendship with Gray to see if they were Mates? Because Natsu doesn't think. Normally that would have been an insult. This time he found that it was a compliment. Natsu didn't overthink it. Natsu wouldn't be sitting here thinking about what Natsu would do. Laxus turned and looked at Freed. His hand reached out and he grabbed Freed with surprising gentleness before pressing a kiss to the green-haired Rune Mage's lips. Freed gasped as they touched.


	18. Chapter 18

Laxus grinned as Freed and he leaned backwards. Laxus felt that electric buzz shoot through him and recognized it as having been what the others going through Mating Season had been describing lovingly for the past few days. "I love you," Laxus finally whispered and Freed blushed. "Laxus... I... I love you, too." The green-haired Mage said in a hushed voice. The two suddenly realized that the rest of the guild was staring at them. Laxus blushed just a little bit and Freed looked like a lobster. Chelia had her hand intertwined with Wendy's and was cheering loudly while the blue-haired girl smirked. Erza had her arm wrapped around Lucy's waist loosely with a small smirk while Lucy was clapping. Natsu looked as if his fire had been put out as he looked at the pair. "But this was our moment..." Natsu whined. Gray chuckled and found he had his arm wrapped around the Fire Dragon Slayer's waist. Gray blushed as he realized this, not sure how his arm had gotten there. It was quite embarrassing.

<><><>

Cana grinned and leaned her head onto Mirajane's shoulder. "Cana, do you mind giving me a little space so I can give people their orders?" Mirajane asked. "Hmmm..." Cana pretended to be considering. "Nope!" She said happily. "Cana-" Mirajane cut herself off as she saw the guild hall doors burst open. Cana looked up as well and caught sight of a very familiar figure. "Gildarts..." Mirajane breathed with more than a touch of fear in her voice. "Cana! Sweetie!" The tough man's face turned soft and giddy. "Come and give your daddy a hug!" Gildarts said excitedly. Cana rolled her eyes as she was swooped up into Gildarts arms. "Come on! Say hello!" Cana mumbled a greeting and he released her after a moment. "Well, how about we go catch u-" Gildarts widened comedically. "Wait... Cana... were you and Mirajane... what?" His expression was that of complete confusion. "Yeah. Gi-Dad, Mirajane's my girlfriend." She said. Mirajane tried not to look afraid, standing as tall as she could and smiling at Gildarts. "Mirajane, you're seeing my daughter?" Gildarts asked, turning his gaze on her. Cana conjoined her hand with Mirajane's, intertwining their fingers. "Yes, Sir." Cana gave Mirajane a look as she heard her call her father 'sir'. Gildarts took a step towards them and Mirajane barely stopped herself from flinching. "Mirajane..." She gulped. "Call me father." Gildarts wrapped Mirajane in a hug much like the one he had given his own daughter and Cana rolled her eyes at him. Mirajane was in a state of shock as she was embraced by the Mage. "Gildarts..." She mumbled. The man finally released her and Mirajane pulled back and Cana grabbed onto her hand rather quickly. Gildarts raised an eyebrow. "Aww! Sweetie, are you becoming more affectionate?" Gildarts asked, grinning at the idea. He'd always been a bit more affectionate than his daughter. Cana blushed slightly and Mirajane smirked. "That's not exactly it..." Cana mumbled and Gildarts raised an eyebrow. "Then explain it, Sweetie." The older Mage said with an affectionate smile. Cana looked around and sighed, leading the two of them out of the room and towards the side of the guild hall. Cana refused to let go of Mirajane and the white-haired girl was forced to follow behind the father and daughter. "It's kind of a long story..."

<><><>

Wendy grinned as she saw Laxus and Freed sitting at a table beside each other and talking in hushed tones. "Look what we did!" Chelia said with an excited giggle. Wendy gave her girlfriend/Mate a wide grin and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "I love you, Chelia." Wendy blushed as soon as she said the words. They were far too young for such words... Wendy opened her mouth to try and fix her mistake, but Chelia whipped her head around to look at Wendy. "Do you mean it?" She asked. Wendy started to deny it, but she paused as she started to think. Do I? I know I love the way she smiles... I love the way she laughs... I love how clumsy she is... I love the look she gets when she's focused, sticking her tongue out of her mouth just slightly... I love the way she thinks, the way she jokes... I love her. "I do." She whispered. Chelia leaned towards her with a wide smile. "I love you too, Wendy." She whispered before pressing a kiss to the younger girl's lips and making Wendy giggle in the process. Carla just about fainted. Sure she knew the two were together and all... but seeing them kiss was another thing entirely.

<><><>

Gildarts blinked in shock, processing what he two had told him. "Mates?" The Mage muttered, looking at the two and finding them nod. "Really?" Cana nodded. "And that makes you the omega?" He asked. Cana blushed and Mirajane smirked. "Yes." Gildarts giggled, actually giggled, and looked at the pair. "I'm so happy for you two!" Gildarts cried before wrapping them both in a large hug. Cana huffed and tried to push her way out of the hug, though admittedly Cana didn't try too hard. "Thank you, Sir." The white-haired Mage said as she was released. "I said to call me Dad!" Cana's father said, making Cana roll her eyes. "Really, Dad?" She asked. Gildarts gave her a grin and Cana rolled her eyes her again, but there was a small affectionate smile playing on her lips as she did so. Mirajane laughed at the interaction and Cana grabbed onto her hand, pulling her towards her and setting her head against the other girl's shoulder. Gildarts laughed, more like giggled, and Cana gave him a look... although it was remarkably less menacing when she was all curled up beside her new girlfriend. "What? Been separate for far too long?" Mirajane asked with a small smirk. Cana started mumbling under her breath about Mirajane starting to show symptoms as well and the Take-Over Mage rolled her eyes before leading the other girl back to the bar where they had been earlier.

<><><>

Wendy heard footsteps behind her and wrapped her arm around Chelia's waist suddenly, shocking the other girl slightly. Wendy looked behind her and saw Erza making her way towards them. She suddenly frowned, wondering why she had reacted in such a way to hearing someone make their way towards them. Chelia gave Erza and Lucy, who was still clinging to Erza's arm, a smile on her lips. "What's up?" Chelia asked with a grin. "Just making sure when we're supposed to come over!" Lucy said with a chipper smile. "Six o'clock!" Chelia said with her own grin. Lucy sat down and effectively pulled Erza down beside her. Wendy trusted Erza and Lucy, she really did, but for some reason she found that she needed to protect Chelia. She moved a bit closer to her girlfriend and Chelia happily put her head on Wendy's shoulder, though she frowned slightly as she realized how Wendy was acting a bit off. "WenWen, are you alright?" She asked. Wendy glanced at her and gave her a smile, turning her head to the side with a smile. "Yup! I'm fine, Chelly." She said, making a Chelia nod and relax again. "Erza, why don't we have pet names like those two?" Lucy asked, looking at her girlfriend. "Umm..." Erza looked a bit out of her element. Wendy grinned a bit, shaking her head slightly as Erza looked to her for help. "I don't know." She finally said, making Lucy pout. "We can if you want to..." Erza looked quite uncomfortable in the present situation. Lucy's face lit up and she moved closer to her girlfriend. "Great! Erzy." She cooed the last word with a smile. Erza blushed a little bit and Wendy and Chelia giggled. "What are you going to call me, Erzy?" She asked, smiling. Erza's blush slowly disappeared and was replaced with a worried and concentrated look. "I guess I'll have to think about it." She said. Lucy didn't look satisfied, but she nodded anyways. "I'm going to hold you to that." She said, making Erza sigh just slightly. She'd never been one for pet names... but she had to admit that having Lucy call her 'Erzy' had been a bit nice... Wendy looked at Chelia and the two giggled quietly. "WenWen, are we the only normal couple here?" Chelia asked, glancing at the other couples in the guild hall. She spotted Mirajane and Cana, the latter chugging a barrel of alcohol while the other shook her head with what looked like a mix between disappointment and amusement. Laxus and Freed were both locked in an awkward silence as they looked at each other, blushing every once and a while as their eyes met. Natsu had his hand still connected to Gray's while Gray looked half embarrassed and half timidly happy. Gajeel has his arm set on Levy's head while she scowled up at him, though there was no real menace in it. That brought them back to Erza and Lucy who were currently still discussing the whole pet names thing. "I think we are, Chelly." She said with a giggle. Chelia started laughing as well and the two fell against each other as they did so.

•••

Wendy grabbed onto Chelia's hand and led her from the guild hall towards her apartment in Fairy Hills. Carla flew over the two girls heads and watched them silently. "We need to get back to the apartment so we can set up for the Mating Season get together," Wendy said as Chelia swung their intertwined hands to the rhythm of their footsteps. "Yup! I can't wait for tonight! It's going to be so much fun!" She said cheerily. "As long as those ruffians don't destroy everything," Carla said. Wendy giggled at her friend's words, though she knew the truth behind them. "They wouldn't do anything to destroy your apartment!" Chelia said with certainty. Wendy glanced at her girlfriend. "Well... they wouldn't mean to destroy it... but... this is Fairy Tail, after all." She said with a small smile. Chelia paled a bit. "Really?" She asked, giving Wendy a worried look. "I'm sure it'll be fine!" Wendy said with a grin, comforting her Mate. Carla smiled a bit at that. Wendy has always been good at comforting other people.

<><><>

"Erzy, you promised you'd give me a pet name!" Lucy whined slightly and set her head on Erza's shoulder, giving her her best puppy-dog eyes. Erza really wasn't good at this kind of thing. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't too romantic and didn't even know how she had gotten Lucy to 'swoon' as Cana had put it earlier. Erza was pretty sure she was about as romantic as a rock. She thought of something and smirked slightly. "But, Lucy, why would I want to give you a pet name when your name gives me such joy when I hear it? You're the sun in my sky, the apple of my eye, why must I say a shortened, destroyed version of your beautiful name, Lucy?" Erza asked, making sure to say the blonde's name twice for the emphasis. Lucy looked at her and blushed deeply, starting to speak before suddenly becoming suspicious. "You're just trying to get out of coming up with a pet name! You can't use your way with words to get out of giving me a pet name, Erza Scarlet!" Though Lucy's words were commanding and left no room door argument, her face was still red and she was clearly still thinking about what Erza had said to her. "What do you mean by 'way with words?" Erza asked, smirking slightly. Lucy looked back at her and rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean! You're so romantic and you use all these fancy words to distract me from what I'm saying. It's not very nice when I'm tryin to make a point, Erzy." She made sure to emphasize Erza's pet name. Erza gave her a raised eyebrow. "Since when am I romantic?" She asked, making Lucy roll her eyes sufferingly. "Since always. Now tell me what my pet name is!" She whined. Erza was silent for a moment and Lucy was about to set off on another tirade, but she finally spoke. "If you insist, Lu." The blonde froze, loving the way it sounded coming from Erza's mouth. She'd dreamed about doing so many romantic things with Erza when she had had a crush on her. Long walks on the beach, watching the sunrise, pet names, and so much more (she was clearly a romantic at heart). And now here she was. It made her feel like she was on top of the world. Lucy knew she was head over heels when a simple two letter word could make her swoon. Perhaps Cana had described it the right way earlier.


	19. Chapter 19

Wendy set the final plate down and smiled, looking around at the dining room. She was proud that she had gotten all this together so quickly. Of course she had had the help of Chelia and Carla. "WenWen, where do I put this?" Chelia asked, holding a small vase of flowers. Wendy frowned. "Umm... I don't even know where you found that. I don't have flowers." She said, eyeing the flowers with confusion. "I bought them! Silly WenWen." She shook her head and laughed a bit. Wendy blushed at the pink-haired girl's words. "Thanks, Chelly." She said, giving her a thankful look before setting the vase gently beside the window. The two had a moment and Wendy was about to give her a quick kiss, something that still made her entire stomach erupt with butterflies, but Carla cleared her throat and the two girls jumped, blushing and looking away from each other. "I believe they should be here any second," Carla said, looking at the clock on the wall. "Well, Erza and Lucy will, but some of the others might be late," Wendy said with a giggle. "Especially Natsu and Gray. What were we thinking, WenWen?! Those two can't be together! They'll never get anywhere on time!" Chelia said the last part with fake horror and Wendy laughed loudly at the girl's joke. It was quite true. The two seemed so different, especially considering the whole 'fire and ice' thing, but they really were quite alike in most situations. There was a knock at the door and Chelia skipped over to answer it.

•••

"Welcome!" The pink-haired girl said as she opened the door. Erza and Lucy were standing there hand in hand with Lucy's head set on Erza's shoulder. Wendy couldn't see who was behind the door. Her field of vision was blocked. She didn't hear a response and suddenly her heart started beating faster. What if someone's here to hurt Chelia? What if they take her away?! She's mine! Wendy thought as she made her way to the door with great haste. She wrapped a protective arm around Chelia's waist and looked out, finding two of her fellow Team Natsu members standing out there. She suddenly realized just how silly those thoughts had been. Like someone would kidnapped Chelia. Of course they wouldn't... but for some reason Wendy found she didn't want to let go of her girlfriend. "Hi!" Wendy greeted with a wave, allowing them to walk in. Erza wrapped her arm around Lucy's shoulders and came in, eyes surveying the apartment swiftly, looking as if she was checking for something or someone dangerous. When she didn't spot any, she looked confused, wondering why she had reacted so oddly. Chelia glanced at Wendy and found the girl looking a bit off. She still looked like her normal happy and carefree self, but she still looked... different. Like she was waiting for something bad to happen. It worried Chelia for a moment before she remembered what Mirajane had told them about alphas. Wendy was supposed to become protective... overly so, it seemed. Wendy offered the two girls some appetizers while Chelia thought about what was happening. She had always been a bit gifted at seeing social cues that were lost upon others. Erza was being overly protective as well, her eyes surveying the room approximately every twenty seconds. She still had yet to let go of Lucy during the whole time they were here, which wouldn't be odd considering Mating Season, but Lucy had relaxed her hold on Erza's hand and didn't look quite as affected by the Season's affects. That meant that it was Erza initiating the contact, something that the girl clearly didn't do too often. Chelia didn't know her too well, but she knew that for sure. Erza wasn't a touchy feely kind of person, yet here she was. That was more than enough evidence for Chelia, and really anyone else that would have been paying attention to the requipping Mage. That meant that the alphas were all starting to become effected by their symptoms. Chelia's eyes widened a bit. That could spell out disaster if they weren't careful. Too many over-protective alphas in the same room tonight. Wendy glanced at her with confused eyes, but Chelia waved her off with a small hand gesture that most would have missed. She needn't worry Wendy... in fact, perhaps it would be a bad idea to worry Wendy... she was being quite protective after all.

<><><>

There was a knock on the door and Wendy walked over, leaving Chelia behind to her surprise. Wendy opened the door to see Mirajane and Cana standing there. "Sorry we're late. My dad wouldn't let us go for the longest time," Cana said with a huff. Mirajane had her arm around Cana's shoulders as well and as Chelia walked up her eyes shot to the arm. It must be all of them... She thought with more than a bit of worry. Earlier she had been able to hope it was only Wendy and Erza. Now she knew better than that and it made her worried. Sometimes it was best to not be certain of things. "Oh it's alright! You're here just in time!" Wendy said happily to her friends. Mirajane smiled and led Cana into the apartment. It was odd that Cana didn't seem to have a problem with Mirajane leading her around. She was normally so headstrong and against doing anything she didn't want to. Wendy couldn't help but smile at her friend. It was nice to see her so happy. Chelia grabbed onto Wendy's hand, feeling more than a bit nervous to have three of the protective alphas in the room... especially considering the fact that Erza and Mirajane were normally protective enough... Wendy glanced at her and her eyes turned worried, followed by distrustful as she eyed the room. "Are you alright, Chelly?" She asked, looking around the room again. "I'm fine, WenWen." She said, though it was admittedly not too convincing. Wendy's grip tightened on Chelia and she led her over to the dining room. You know... this might not be all bad... Wendy being protective is kind of... awesome.

<><><>

Gajeel tried to kiss Levy, but she slapped his hand as he tried to grab onto her. "We're already late!" She snapped, shaking her head at him and knocking on the door. Gajeel rolled his eyes sufferingly and crossed his arms across his chest. Levy grabbed onto his arm and leaned against him slightly. Gajeel couldn't be too upset when he had Levy so close to him, honestly. The door opened and Mirajane stood there, a distrustful look on her face before it turned to a smile. "Welcome!" She said with her normal chipper tone. "Come on in!" She said, stepping to the side so that they could get through. Gajeel raised an eyebrow as he saw how few people were there at the moment. Levy glanced at him and he gave her a look. "We're still late." She said with a sniff. Gajeel rolled his eyes. When Levy got something in her head she was as stubborn as-well, as stubborn as Gajeel. "I guess we're technically late." He said with an eye roll. Levy huffed and turned to Lucy, giving her a quick hug before the two of them got into an intense conversation about books that Gajeel didn't understand a word of. That's my Shrimp alright. The Iron Dragon Slayer thought fondly, smiling.

<><><>

Wendy smiled at her girlfriend before glancing around quickly. "Did you hear that?" Wendy asked suddenly. "What?" Chelia asked, looking around. "I didn't hear anything, WenWen." Erza looked up. "You heard someone?" She asked suddenly, looking around as well. "Yeah... yeah I think I heard something," Mirajane added, looking around distrustfully. Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I heard anything..." The Iron Dragon Slayer looked around with slight worry anyways. Lucy, Cana, Chelia, and Levy looked at each other, each giving each other odd looks. "I definitely haven't heard anything..." Chelia said. The others each shook their head in response. "WenWen, it's alright." She said. "I'm sure it was nothing." Wendy stood and Chelia almost didn't recognize her for a second. She prowled across the apartment like... well, like a predator... a Dragon. Erza looked around and stood as well. Mirajane looked as if she wanted to get up, but she didn't. Gajeel just wrapped an arm around Levy. Wendy seemed to be having the most drastic reaction. Odd. Chelia suddenly smelled an odd scent and looked around. It smelled like an early morning breeze and vanilla mixed together... it smelled like Wendy. It made Chelia feel a bit worried. She shook her head as she found herself starting to curl up on the couch. "WenWen, what are you doing?" She asked, trying to keep herself calm. Wendy looked back at her for a moment. "What do you mean?" She asked. Her voice sounded deeper and more menacing than Chelia had ever heard it. "That smell..." She said. "You smell it, right?" She asked the others. "It smells like Wendy, like vanilla..." Levy shrugged. "I smell something else..." Cana blushed suddenly and looked away. "It's kind of faint, but it's like Mirajane's smell..." Mirajane glanced at her and smirked. "Erza, you need to calm down..." Lucy said, glancing at her. Erza was about to speak, but suddenly her eyes calmed and she seemed to space out for a second. "I... Lucy... how are you doing that?" She asked. "Doing what?" The blonde responded. "I can smell you from here..." Lucy's eyes popped. "That's so ru-" Chelia cut in. "No... no, I can smell Wendy too." Cana nodded and looked at Mirajane. "I can smell Mir." She added. "What's going on?" Lucy asked. Levy didn't add anything really. She hadn't really noticed Gajeel smelling too much different... "WenWen, can you please stop?" Chelia asked, looking at her. She looked uncomfortable, shifting around and looking worried as well. Wendy shook her head and her eyes returned to normal. "What? Chelly, is something wrong?" She asked, looking worried. "Something's happening... I can smell your scent... from here..." Chelia said. Wendy raised an eyebrow and hurried back to her. "What happened to me... all the sudden I felt all weird. Did I do something wrong?" She asked. "No... you just got all... I don't know. You seemed to think there was something outside making noise." Her girlfriend responded. Wendy frowned and made her way back to Chelia. "What do you mean you could smell her scent? And why did it make you react in such a way, Chelia?" Carla asked suddenly, making the pink-haired girl jump. "I don't know... it just made me feel worried." She said, blushing slightly. "That's weird... Lucy's calmed me down." Erza blushed a little bit as she spoke. "Well... I get what Chelia's talking about. I felt it too," Cana added. "I wonder what it means," Chelia pondered aloud. Chelia put her head on Wendy's shoulder. "I don't know... but if it weren't for the odd feelings it wouldn't have been too bad," Chelia said the last part quietly so that the others couldn't hear her. Wendy blushed and Chelia moved closer. "Your scent is pretty nice, WenWen." She whispered. Wendy blushed deeper. "Chelly, what's up? You're acting a bit odd." She whispered back, eyeing Chelia as her hand rested on Wendy's shoulder as she cuddled up closer to her. "Nope..." Chelia said with a somewhat dreamy grin. She snuggled up against Wendy and inhaled deeply. Wendy shifted under Chelia and gave Carla a 'help me' look. Erza had an arm around Lucy's shoulders and she seemed to sniff the blonde's hair. Cana was snuggled up against Mirajane much like Chelia was against Wendy. Wendy heard another noise and she jumped slightly, looking around and eyeing the room distrustfully. There was a knock at the door and everyone seemed far too comfortable to get up. Carla sighed. "I'll get it." She mumbled, rolling her eyes. Honestly she didn't want to leave Wendy's side. Chelia was far too close to Wendy for the Exceed's comfort...


	20. Chapter 20

Wendy looked up as she saw Laxus walking into the room. His arm was wrapped around Freed's shoulders in a familiarly protective way. Chelia suddenly seemed to come out of whatever was affecting her and shook her head with confusion. "WenWen, what just happened?" She whispered. Wendy glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. "Well... there was the whole me going insane over a sound thing... and then you said you could smell me... then you burrowed up against me." She said. Chelia nodded. "I know... it's just... I don't know what was up with me. I felt all weird..." Chelia said. Wendy gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry about all this. I think Mating Season is coming to an end... at least I hope so." She said. Chelia shook her head vigorously. "Don't apologize! It would probably have taken me twice as long to finally get a kiss out of you without this Season." She responded, making Wendy roll her eyes. "Oooh! You should be sassy more. It's awesome," Chelia said with a grin. Wendy gave her another eye roll and Chelia giggled. "Since everyone else is far too busy, I'd like to say welcome." The Exceed said irritably and more than a bit passive aggressively. "Thank you," Freed said graciously. Lexus only nodded, making Carla roll her eyes and walk off. "I see where you get that sassiness from," Chelia whispered to her girlfriend. Wendy got a look of horror for a moment and Chelia giggled again at her reaction. Carla gave the couple a long, measuring look before she moved to look outside. "I'm hungry," Chelia whispered her complaint. "We can eat as soon as the others get here," Wendy responded, though she looked as if she regretted saying it. Chelia nodded and glanced at Carla, seeing the way she watched them. She shifted a bit uncomfortably and debated moving away from Wendy. She decided against it, reasoning that Carla has no part in their relationship... and even if she was a bit scary Chelia wouldn't give up her precious time with Wendy.

•••

Lucy glanced at Erza and found the girl was frowning in thought. "Erzy, are you alright?" She couldn't help but smirk as she used the pet name she had picked out for Erza today... well, if she was being completely honest, she had picked it out a few months ago during a daydream she was having about the redhead. "Yes, I'm fine. I was merely pondering my earlier reaction." Lucy could practically see the red flag that Erza held up. She always used a large, profuse vocabulary... but she got more proper when she was thinking and/or worrying. Lucy was pretty sure she was one of the few people that knew this. Of course the only reason she really knew was because she had paid far too much attention to Erza before they had started dating. "You can talk to me, Erza." She whispered, making the requipper look at her. "It's just worrying. I didn't even consider that it was Wendy's imagination. I'm usually so logical about these sort of things... but I just suddenly thought that there had to be something out there that would try to hurt you." Lucy couldn't help but smile at that. "It's just the symptoms." She comforted. Erza nodded, sighing just slightly. Lucy could only tell because she was curled up beside the girl.

•••

Laxus glanced down at Freed and found the green-haired Mage resting his head on Laxus's shoulder. The blonde smiled slightly as he looked down at Freed. Who would have guessed that he'd fall for him? Who would have guessed that Freed would return his feelings? Well, it seemed that everyone had. Even Mirajane and Cana had had a 'fight' over who had won the bet about him and Freed getting together. They had both guessed it and Cana was telling Mirajane she had to pay up. The white-haired Mage had offered for them to both do it together, bringing grumbles from Cana as she tried to think of a reason that she could get out of it. Of course she couldn't find one and the pair was doing... whatever they bet on together. Laxus looked around the room quickly and found himself smiling again. It was weird. He had always thought he'd found his place in the guild with the Thunder Legion, and he had, but there was something about being around the other people going through Mating Season. It was like they were somehow... closer than they should have been. It was nice. Laxus had even found himself defending Wendy to a stranger when they had been talking about "Fairy Tail letting in untrained children." Laxus had gotten surprisingly upset about that and put the man in his place with ease. "Laxus, are you alright?" Freed asked. Laxus looked down at him. "Yeah... why?" The Lightning Dragon Slayer responded. "You're smiling." Freed smirked as he said the words and Laxus rolled his eyes at his boyfriend/Mate. "Am I not allowed to smile, Freed?" Laxus asked. "You don't do it too often, so I thought I'd check on you," Freed said, still smirking. Laxus sighed and rolled his eyes. "That's more like it." The green-haired Mage said. Laxus didn't know how he was supposed to not smile right now. He was happy with the man of his dreams and his friends. What could make him not smile?

•••

Levy glanced at Lucy and found the girl smirking at her, gesturing at Gajeel before doing an obnoxious thumbs up. Levy blushed slightly and rolled her eyes, gesturing at Erza and smirking at her friend. Lucy blushed as well and Levy took it as a win. The two did kissing faces before pointing at the other's Mate, making each of them giggle and catch the attention of said Mate. The looks their Mates gave them, which were strikingly and scarily similar, made them both blush and stop communicating with their silent 'code' they had been using. Gajeel shakes his head at Levy's weirdness. Erza smirks just slightly and whispers something to Lucy that makes the girl blush. It seems that Erza loves making Lucy blush. Not that she really had to try hard to do that, honestly. "Why are you so weird?" Gajeel asked his girlfriend. "Oh, shut up. You love me." She said with an eye roll. Gajeel grumbled incoherently and Levy smirked at her second victory.

•••

There was a knock on the door and Carla opened it again, knowing that none of the others would want to leave their spots beside their Mates. "It's your fault we're late, Fire Breath!" Gray cried, glaring at Natsu. "Oh yeah?! Well, I think it was your insistence on making sure your hair was 'just right' that made us late, Popsicle!" Natsu yelled back. The oddest part was definitely not that they were arguing, nobody had expected them to stop arguing just because they started dating... but instead it was that they were holding hands. They were yelling at each other, but still being affectionate... it made Carla stare for a moment before she sighed and shook her head, letting the last couple to arrive inside the apartment. "Hey, guys!" Natsu said excitedly, moving around there room to greet everyone and tugging Gray along behind him. "Sorry we're late!" Natsu said as he plopped down on a chair. Gray took the one beside him with an eye roll. "Now, let's eat!" Natsu cried happily, grabbing onto the utensils in front of him. Carla rolled her eyes at Natsu's childishness. "You can get your food in the kitchen." She said curtly.

•••

Once everyone was situated, conversation was struck up. There was mostly jokes and comments on everyone's Mate, especially Gray and Natsu, but they were all lighthearted. Chelia smirked as an idea popped into her head. She shot her fork out and grabbed hold of some of Wendy's food, popping it into her mouth. The blue-haired Dragon Slayer was shocked to say the least. "Chelly?" She asked, giving her girlfriend an odd look. Chelia laughed and stole another bite of Wendy's food. At that point Cana looked up and got an evil smirk on her face. She grabbed a bit of Mirajane's food and shoved it into her mouth. The white-haired Mage gave her an odd look. Pretty soon Freed stole a bit of Laxus's, making the blonde raise an eyebrow. Freed just smirked and stole another bite. Laxus was far too shocked to be upset with him at the moment. Freed had never been one you could call 'playful', yet here he was. Perhaps Mating Season and all it affected were helping him out of his comfort zone. Natsu, seeing what the others were doing, grabbed onto Gray's plate and practically inhaled everything on it mercilessly. "Hey Flame Brain! That was my food!" Gray cried, tackling his new boyfriend. Lucy went to steal a bite from Erza, but was met a fork that blocked her own deftly. She should have known. It was Erza after all. Wendy glanced at Chelia and shook her head. "Look what you did." She said, sighing as she saw Gray thrown against the wall by an irate Natsu. "I only stole a few bites, WenWen! It was supposed to be playful..." Chelia gave her an adorable apologetic look. Wendy sighed again and wrapped an arm around Chelia's shoulders. "It's alright, Chelly. It's not your fault they're all animals." Cana was currently having an all out fork vs. fork war with Mirajane, trying to get a bite of her food. Lucy tried to distract Erza by mentioning strawberry cake. Lucy's strategy, surprisingly, worked and she shoveled some of Ezra's food onto her fork. Freed was still smirking as he stole a few more bites of Laxus's food from his plate as Laxus continued to give him a shocked look. Gajeel started to yell at Natsu as he flew by Levy's head. The script Mage took the opportunity to get in on the food stealing, snatching onto Gajeel's food and shoving it into her mouth hurriedly. When Gajeel looked back at his Mate he glared, seeing her cheeks puffed out like a squirrel with one too many acorns. "Ice make-" Gray was cut off by Carla as she dive bombed down at him. "No magic!" She cried, catching a lamp he had knocked over moments before. "Fine!" Natsu said sufferingly, stopping his flame from igniting. Wendy glanced at Chelia and the pink-haired God Slayer gave her another adorable look. Wendy sighed, rolling her eyes. She knew she couldn't stay mad at that girl. She loved her far too much to get upset at such a trivial thing. It really wasn't Chelia's fault that Fairy Tail was so... Wendy tried to find a word to accurately describe them... she settled with leaving it at 'odd'. A lamp flew past Chelia's head. Wendy's eyes turned from kind to pissed in under a second. Her head whipped around and her cold eyes landed on Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer had been about to call a half meant apology, but his eyes widened as Wendy looked at him. "Natsu..." Wendy said it in a low, threatening growl. She had said it quietly, but the menace in her voice had made its way to its intended recipient. "Hey, Wen! Sorry about that..." Wendy strode across the room with calm, cold grace. "You almost hit my Chelia." She said it with that same dangerous voice. Natsu felt a familiar fear welling up inside him. If reminded him of the times Erza came up behind him. "Wendy, I didn't mean to..." Wendy reached him and Natsu took an involuntary step backwards. "If you had hurt her." She punctuated each word with a slow, purposeful step towards him. "I would have to hurt you." Chelia ran up to Wendy worriedly and grabbed onto her girlfriend's hand. "WenWen... I'm fine. Calm down." She said it softly, but hers was the kind of softness that made you feel safe, nothing like Wendy's quiet threats. Wendy shook and looked at her girlfriend, eyes going wide. What was happening to her? Why was she being affected more than everyone else? She didn't know... but it scared her.


	21. Chapter 21

Wendy felt Chelia's hand tighten on her own and she glanced at her, giving her a thankful smile. "This is so weird. Why am I the only one reacting so intensely?" Wendy asked, sighed slightly. Mirajane looked up. "Well, the more protective one normally is, the more likely they are to become more effected by the symptoms." She said. Wendy blinked and looked at her. Chelia suddenly gained a smirk. "Really?" She asked. Mirajane nodded. "That doesn't make sense. I'm not possessive." The blue-haired girl said. "I didn't say possessive. I said protective." The Take-Over Mage said in response. Chelia couldn't help but smirk at her girlfriend. "You're going to be protective of me, WenWen?" She asked with a wide smile. Wendy blushed just a little. "I don't think I'm that protective..." Wendy trailed off as Carla looked at her. "Wendy." She said simply. Everyone turned to her. "You know you're protective." Wendy frowned, giving her friend a confused look. "Like when you thought someone had hurt me and you threw them off a cliff?" Wendy blushed. "I wasn't even hurt." Chelia had a wide grin and she moved closer to her girlfriend. "Awww." She said. "That's why Ezra's reacting more than Mirajane," Lucy suddenly said, turning everyone's attention from Wendy and Carla to Lucy. "Does that mean that people that are more clingy during Mating Season are more clingy usually?" Erza suddenly asked. Lucy immediately blushed and looked to Mirajane. She was nodding and Erza smirked at the answer. Mirajane was also smirking. Cana rolled her eyes and growled, snuggling up closer to her girlfriend despite the words. "Hey! We still don't know who's the alpha with me and Gray!" Natsu cried. Wendy glanced at Chelia and both the girls started giggling. "What?!" Natsu asked loudly. "Natsu, it's pretty clear you're the omega between you and Gray." The white-haired Mage said, keeping her composure while everyone else dissolved into laughter. "WHAT?!" Natsu cried... although the did not have much room to argue as he was holding onto Gray's arm as he sat there. Natsu sighed and grumbled incoherently as he snuggled up against Gray, making the black-haired Mage laugh. Natsu shot him a glare, but he didn't stop what he was doing. Everyone ended up laughing at that, even Mirajane who had been holding it in the ever since the pair had gotten there. "Why isn't Erza being affected that much?" Lucy suddenly asked, making everyone look up at her. "What do you mean?" Erza asked. "Well... it seems like Wendy's being affected the most out of all the alphas... but I excepted it to be you..." Everyone else seemed interested in the conversation as well. "Maybe it's because Wendy and Chelia got together before you?" Gajeel asked. Levy smacked his arm. "Of course they didn't! They got together about an hour after Erza and Lucy did. Do you not pay attention?" Levy asked with an eye roll. Gajeel huffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever." He muttered. "Maybe Wendy's just more protective." Chelia had said it as if it was the simple answer. Everyone looked at her and Wendy looked confused. "What? Erza's always the one saving everybody." She responded. "Saving someone when they're in trouble is protective... but there are other types." Chelia was looking at Wendy really intensely. Wendy shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably and sighed. "I don't know. Maybe." She said softly. Chelia looked a little smug as she snuggled closer to Wendy. "Aww. Wendy is so cute when she's confused." She said with a wry grin. Wendy rolled her eyes at the comment. "I'm sure it just hasn't hit everyone else yet. That's all." She said. Chelia rolled her eyes sufferingly, but she smirked as she moved closer to Wendy. She didn't know Wendy could be so protective... it was... nice, comforting even. She was happy to see that side of her Mate. She could definitely get used to it alright. And then someone asked the fateful question. The question that had been haunting most people since they had heard about it. "What's the marking stage?" And of course it was Freed. Of course he asked the question that had been plaguing him with anxiety since he learned about Mating Season and its stages. Mirajane looked around, suddenly seeming uncomfortable. "Well... I'm not quite sure." She said. Cana gave her a long look. "Just because I know more than everyone else about this doesn't mean I know everything." She said with an eye roll. Cana rolled her eyes as well and set her head on Mirajane's shoulder as her girlfriend tried to remember if she had read about it. "I'll check it out later tonight and get to you tomorrow." She said. Chelia glanced at Wendy and found her girlfriend was just as worried as she was. It seemed like it was going to be a very intense step... and the two of them were so young... Carla gave the pair a look as well, worried. "I'm sure it's nothing bad!" Mirajane comforted with a warm smile. She really was good at that. Making people calm down seemed to be one of her strengths. There was an awkward silence from everyone for a while before Chelia decided there had been far too much of that. "Hey, WenWen, how about we do something fun? Like a board game!" Wendy loved Chelia, with all her heart, but she really wished she hadn't just said that. Everyone perked their heads up and the blue-haired Dragon Slayer sighed. Everyone seemed happy with the idea of a board game. Of course they did. It wasn't their apartment they were in, after all. What did it matter if they just destroyed, annihilated, and deconstructed Wendy's apartment? She tried not to look upset. "Alright! But... what game has enough for twelve people?" She asked, trying to find a way out of the hole her girlfriend had unwittingly dug for her. "How about we play cards?" Chelia suggested. Wendy tried not to sigh. Chelia gave her a confused look and she met it with a slightly forced one of her own. "That's a great idea!" Lucy said excitedly. Of course she wasn't thinking of the carnage that would ensue if they started playing either. Lucy would need to start thinking about that now that Erza was her girlfriend. She would need to get used to knowing just how... intense her girlfriend could get over the simplest things. Strawberry cake was one of the first things that came to mind upon that statement. Wendy stood and walked to the bookshelf where she kept her games. She picked onto of the only games that could allow twelve people to play. Uno. She almost shivered as she opened the box. "We should stagger where everyone is sitting so there's no cheating." Of course Freed said it. Of course the one who was just starting to feel the affects of Mating Season said it. And nobody objected. It was logical, after all, and nobody wanted to be the person to say that they shouldn't. "Alright," Wendy agreed. All the omegas in the room held in a sigh at the words. Everyone moved so that couples all had a person between them. This was going to be a fun game of Uno.

•••

Everything was fun and cheery. That is until Gray used a skip card. Then things became intense. Happy Chelia didn't seem to mind getting skipped and just continued playing, not even thinking of it. But someone else noticed. Oh yeah, somebody noticed. Wendy noticed and the flames of hell seemed to die down for a moment as she looked at Gray. The ice-maker Mage didn't notice as he watched the gameplay, planning his next move as he did so. Wendy didn't care, however. She didn't worry about winning at the moment. It didn't matter what Natsu played. He played a red six and she placed down a card with a smirk. Plus four change color. Not a single one had been played all game. Wendy tried to remember what she had heard a few moments earlier. Why does it have to be green! She heard Chelia saying it in her head, recalling it from memory. "Blue." She said, glancing at her cards. She smirked. She had a really good hand. Gray didn't play and Chelia put down a blue two happily, not knowing what was happening. The cards came around again and Natsu played a red four on top of the blue one Erza had played. Wendy wasn't fazed. She placed down a regular change color and followed it with a plus two blue. This earned her a glance from Gray as he picked up two cards. Normally Wendy didn't like placing down such cards, finding it far too rude to enjoy. Now she found herself trying not to smirk as places down another blue card. Gray had played a skip on Chelia. She needed revenge. He'd know not to even think of touching her Chelia ever again. Not once. The pattern continue for another two turns before Chelia looked at her. She looked a bit worried and she placed a reverse card down. Wendy saw Gray looking at her. He hadn't played for the past four turns and he placed down a blue five. Wendy let out a small sigh. Gray wasn't playing to Chelia anymore... but that meant that Wendy couldn't keep getting her revenge. Chelia suddenly leaned backwards and set a hand on Wendy's leg. Wendy suddenly realized just how ridiculous this was. Of course it didn't matter that Gray had played a single skip. It was fine. She let out a breath and saw Chelia give her an adorable smile.

<><><>

Erza glanced at Lucy and saw the girl looking at her cards disdainfully. She chuckled and glanced at her own... perhaps it wouldn't be too bad for her to change the color... maybe Lucy would have the color.

<><><>

Gray glanced at Wendy and saw Chelia's hand on her leg, seeming to calm her from... well, whatever had happened to Wendy to make her so upset at Gray... he realized it must have been when he had played that skip. For some reason it made him a bit wistful. I wonder if me and Natsu will ever act like that... I don't want us to change just because we're in a relationship, but I also don't want it to stay the same... we were always fighting and arguing... I wonder what he thinks about all this... Knowing him he probably isn't thinking about anything this serious... but that's part of why I like him so much. He's just always so chipper and optimistic. I could never find it in myself to act quite that happy all the time. Maybe that's a good thing though. Maybe having faults in yourself is part of what helps you choose who you want to be with. Maybe wanting to achieve equilibrium is why opposites attract in such a way. Gray shook his head. These were far too intense thoughts to be having during a simple game of Uno. He saw Natsu cheering as he called "UNO!" Gray shook his head fondly at his new boyfriend. He was so excited to have gotten to one card, even if Chelia, Cana, and Freed has reached it before him... maybe those thoughts had been right. Maybe he hadn't been crazy.

<><><>

Laxus rolled his eyes as Chelia went out. Of course Chelia had gotten out first after how Wendy has attacked Gray. Freed got out second and Laxus smirked. Of course Freed had gotten out second. He was smart and strategic, probably already knowing which card he would play last when he had set down his first. Laxus would expect nothing less. That was what he loved about Freed. He was so slow and strategic about what he did, making sure that there were no greater choices than the one he made. Laxus had never been good at that. He hoped that Freed would help him with his impulsivity... but that wasn't all that a relationship was. A relationship was finding hat you loved a person unconditionally despite their faults. You didn't love someone for what they could do for you, but for what they did in general.


	22. Chapter 22

Mirajane glanced at Cana and motioned at the door. She needed to get some time tonight to talk to Lisanna. She knew all about Mating Season. Cana nodded and stood. "Well, it's late, we better get going," Mirajane said. Wendy gave her a wave. "Bye, Mira! Bye, Cana! I'm glad you were able to come over tonight!" She said happily. Cana and Mirajane waved as they left, making their way out of the apartment and towards their own Fairy Hills rooms. "See you tomorrow, Cana." The white-haired Take-Over Mage said, opening her door. "What did I say about spending time with me?" She demanded. Mirajane rolled her eyes and Cana pushed in past Mirajane. "Sorry! Mating Season!" She said it with a smug smirk. Mirajane rolled her eyes as she made her way to the connected bedroom to find Lisanna. Cana rolled her eyes and plopped onto the couch to wait for her Mate.

<><><>

Erza and Lucy were the second couple to go, making their way down the stairs. Lucy blinked as Erza started to make her way to the right. "You coming?" Erza asked. Lucy hurried after her. "What? Where?" She asked. "If you need to stick around me, then you might as well come to my apartment." Lucy blushed a bit and nodded, following after her with a wide grin. She was excited to see the inside of Erza's apartment. She wondered what it was like. She felt that familiar fluttering feeling inside of her at the thought. Wow. Even after all this... after us getting together she can still make me get all flustered. That's love.

<><><>

Gray stood and Natsu hopped up after him happily. "Bye, Wen!" Natsu said. Gray waved at the remaining guests as they made their way out of the youngest Fairy Tail member's apartment. I wonder what he thinks about that... does he want us to act differently? Does he mind if we keep fighting? Because it's a good emotional release after a long day... and it's fun to see who wins... "GRAY!" Natsu shouted, pulling Gray from his thoughts. "What?" He asked gruffly. "I was trying to talk to you! You were glaring pretty intensely at that tree." Gray blinked and found he was glaring at a seemingly innocent tree. "I was just thinking." He said. Natsu looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What were you thinking about?" Natsu asked. Gray didn't respond instantly, contemplating whether he should tell Natsu about his thoughts. "Just... about us." Natsu gave him a surprised look. "What about?" He pushed. "It's just... we were enemies and then we were teammates... and now we're... Mates... and I just don't know how we should act. Do we still fight? Are we one of those weirdly affectionate couples? What do we do?" Natsu shrugged. "Why do we have to know how to act? Why don't we just act? You always over think things, Freezer." He said. Gray stared at Natsu. Opposites... "You're right. Gosh, never thought I'd say that to you." Natsu have him a smug look, followed by a glare. Gray laughed as the two walked down the pathway. I always over think things. Natsu always under thinks things... maybe that's another part of reaching that equilibrium. People aren't meant to be on their own, they're meant to surround themselves with others who complement them in ways they need, whether they're friends or something more.

<><><>

Freed slipped his hand into Laxus's as soon as they had left the apartment, smiling. Freed didn't even know how long he'd wished he could do that. Too long to remember, honestly. And Laxus wanted to as well. If one of us had spoken up sooner, perhaps we would have been together longer... but perhaps we wouldn't have. It's best not to think of how you could change the past. You can't change it. It's best to look forward and see the goodness that stands there. Freed glanced at Laxus. That was the goodness that stood in the future. He tightened his grip on Laxus's hand and saw the blonde look at him. Freed gave him a broad smile and pulled on his hand, bringing the taller man down towards him. Laxus gave him a confused look and Freed wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down the final few inches he needed. Freed pressed his lips against Laxus's, making the blonde grunt in surprise. He didn't stay upset, however, and wrapped his arms around Freed's waist. There was a blissful few moments where the two could see fireworks behind their closed eyes... and then there was a familiar voice crying out. "EXCUSE ME! There are children present in this apartment! Would you mind not groping each other in public?!" Carla. Of course it was that Exceed. Laxus was about to pop off, but Freed blushed and nodded. "Sorry!" Freed led the pair off and Laxus rolled his eyes before followed after him.

<><><>

Gajeel knew he wasn't going to sleep in a bed tonight. He was going to end up slumped over a table in the library with Shrimp beside him while the pair of them researched marking. Levy hadn't said anything, but he could tell she wanted to know just as bad as Freed did. And she seemed to practically live at a library. So Gajeel led the pair towards the guild hall, knowing that it was her favorite library. Sure, she had her own personal one at her apartment in Fairy Hills, but it didn't have what she needed. She glanced at him and gave him a fond smile as she realized where he was leading the pair. "You know you don't have to come with, right?" She asked. "I know."

<><><>

Wendy smiled as she shut the door. Finally all their guests were gone. She turned to find Chelia smirking at her. "What?" Wendy asked, making her way to clean the living room. They had it through the visit with minimal damage. Maybe everyone's Mate was helping them. "You were so mean to Gray." She was still grinning. Wendy blushed a bit. "I really should apologize..." She trailed away as she looked at her Mate. "You already did." She pointed out. Wendy rubbed the back of her neck. "Well... I should apologize again then." She said. Chelia rolled her eyes. Wendy chuckled, though she found the conversation more than a bit unnerving. She prided herself in being able to being able to forgive people for their mistakes and give them second, third, and even fourth chances... but Gray had played one card against Chelia in a game and Wendy had flipped. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Chelia grabbed her hand that hand. "It's alright, WenWen. It's alright to be protective... in fact, some people really like it when people are protective." Wendy glanced at her and caught a smile on the other girl's face. She found herself grinning as well. "Well... Gray better know to never play another Uno card against you." Chelia giggled and Wendy grinned. Sometimes the nicest people in the world are protective, but they aren't just protective of the people they love, no, instead they're protective of every person, and animal, they meet. Wendy was one of those people. She would give people chance after chance, but if they hurt anyone Wendy would be at their throats in under a second. Chelia couldn't think of anything more endearing than that. Wendy was nurturing and kind, but she'd fight for the innocent tooth and nail at the drop of a hat. Chelia grabbed onto Wendy's other hand and pulled her forward. When Wendy got close enough, Chelia placed a firm kiss on her lips. Coincidently, that was when Carla started yelling. "EXCUSE ME! There are children present in this apartment! Would you mind not groping each other in public?!" Wendy started to pull away, face turning crimson. Chelia didn't let Wendy go, instead wrapping her arms around her neck and holding her down. Carla huffed and turned around-to catch sight of Wendy and Chelia. Carla's jaw dropped and Wendy finally succeeded in pulling away from Chelia, finding the pink-haired girl smirking, and looked at Carla. The Exceed sniffed and looked away from the couple. "Sorry, Carla." Wendy tried to apologize and the Exceed glanced at her, eyes narrowed. "Try to not kiss each other in front of me, please." Wendy's blush, which had been there since Carla had started yelling, deepened. "Sorry, Carla." She apologized quietly. Chelia just giggled and grabbed onto Wendy's hand, tugging her from the room. "Alright!" Wendy blushed deeper than she had ever thought possible as she saw the horror on Carla's face.

<><><>

Erza opened the door and Lucy gaped, looking around. It was massive and filled with every type of armor you could imagine. Erza gave her a grin before leading her to the living room. There was a giant couch and Lucy couldn't help but laugh. The couch that Erza has insisted on sleeping on for the past week or so had been about half the size of this one. Lucy sat down on the couch and moved to the side, clearly indicating that she expected for Erza to sit beside her. When the redhead sat down, she changed out of her armor for the first time that evening, leaving herself in what Lucy would deem 'normal clothes'. Lucy cuddled up beside her girlfriend and grinned. She loved it when Erza took her armor off and just relaxed. Erza always seemed on guard, as if expecting an attack at any moment. It was flattering to have Erza let her guard down. Lucy knew that Erza was constantly worrying, so to know that she was trying her hardest to be calm and relaxed around you said a lot. Lucy let out a sigh and draped her arm across Erza's stomach. What would I ever do without you?

<><><>

Mirajane's eyes widened as she heard Lisanna speak. She was happy they Cana was currently in the other room and unable to hear their conversation. She moved out of the room quickly and pulled out her communication Lacroma and put in the numbers of all those experiencing Mating Season. They needed to have a meeting in the morning.

<><><>

Wendy groaned as her Lacroma went off. She rolled over in bed. She had been about to go asleep, but of course someone had to keep her from getting her much needed rest. Mating Season meeting in the morning. Mates welcomed. Wendy sighed before rolling back over. Chelia instantly snuggled up against her again. "What's up?" She asked. Wendy ran a hand through her hair and Chelia frowned. "There's a meeting in the morning." She said. Chelia nodded and moved a bit closer. "Then we better get some sleep." Chelia was out like a light moments later, snoring softly. It was honestly really adorable. Wendy closed her eyes and was asleep soon after, though her dreams were plagued with horrific thoughts of what the final stage of Mating Season could be. She didn't know if she actually wanted to know the answer to the question that was burned into her brain at the moment.

<><><>

Mirajane awoke to find herself on the couch for the second morning in a row, Cana curled up beside her. She smiled fondly-that is until she remembered the night before. She shivered and Cana grumbled, moving in her sleep. Mirajane gave her girlfriend a sad look before she woke her up. "Cana... Cana... you need to wake up. We have a meeting this morning. Come on..." Cana grumbled in her sleep and dramatically sprawled out as she stretched. She looked like a cat in the sun. Mirajane chuckled before standing and making her way to get dressed. Cana groaned again and got up as well. "What's the meeting about?" She asked, yawning. "The final stage." Mirajane must have said it as grimly as she felt, because Cana gave her a worried look.


	23. Chapter 23

Freed fidgeted as he looked around, trying not to show just how scared he was about the rest of Mating Season. Sure he'd been excited to be Laxus's Mate, of course, but that didn't mean that he wasn't scared of what was going to happen. Chelia was taking a different approach to the situation. The pink-haired girl was thinking of how amazing Mating Season was. She was going to be with the girl she loved forever and she couldn't be more ecstatic. Maybe they were going through some... odd stuff during this Season, but she thought it was worth it. Maybe it was the ravings of a girl hopelessly, head over heels, in love. She wasn't sure. The door opened and everyone looked up to see Mirajane and Cana coming in. For once Gray and Natsu weren't the last ones to get somewhere, finding themselves actually early to this meeting. Mirajane and Cana were the final two needed for the meeting. Everyone seemed to move for the seats at the same time, looking around to see if the others were feeling nervous. "Have you figured out what the marking is?" Levy was the first one to find the courage to speak. Levy and Gajeel had been looking for any mentioning of it the whole night before, but they hadn't found a single thing. "Yes." Mirajane said it calmly, but Cana fidgeted and gave away both of their viewpoints the marking stage. "Well, tell us already!" Natsu snapped. Mirajane finally looked a bit uncomfortable and her eyes searched the room quickly to see if there was anyone else there that shouldn't be. "It works the same way that it would for Dragons, if any of you know how they do it." Wendy adopted a look of concentration. She suddenly turned pale and Chelia gave her a worried look. "All that is required is a bite on the neck." Cana finally said it, not wanting to drag it out any longer than they had to. Mirajane was nice and sincere when she told you difficult things, but Cana was the bluntness you needed in this situation. Chelia's hand went to her neck, as did most those who were to be bit, and she glanced at Wendy. Those beautiful brown eyes were giving her worried looks. Chelia took a deep breath and put on a grin. "Alright! Should we get it over with?" She asked. Wendy smiled at the first sentence, but her face turned crimson at the second. "No, you can only mark your Mate once the rest of the stages have finally drawn to a close," Mirajane said. Cana shifted uncomfortably from her spot by Mirajane. "How long will that take?" Wendy asked curiously. "That depends. If you resist the symptoms, then it will take longer. But it will take anywhere from one to two weeks once you accept them." Cana's discomfort was more understandable at this point. They were the pair that had been together the longest and were, therefore, most likely going to be the first to go through the final stage. Freed looked somewhat calmer, letting out a breath of relief. It wasn't as bad as what his imagination had cooked up for him over the night. Erza hadn't changed expressions during the whole time the news was being delivered, but Lucy was looking as if she'd rather die than do whatever this was. Levy glanced at Gajeel's teeth and shivered slightly. Natsu made a vampire-like motion and moved towards Gray, hands up and teeth bared. Gray flinched and took a step backwards. "Not funny, Flame-Brain!" Gray cried, but Natsu was laughing far too hard to hear what his Mate thought about it. Wendy and Chelia exchanged a look before they slowly backed out of the room as one. "Chelly, are you worried?" Wendy asked as they made their way out of the room. Chelia shook her head. "Nope!" She said happily, grabbing onto Wendy's hand as she walked. "How? Even I'm worried about this. How can you not be?" She asked. Chelia shrugged, her smile not falling as she did so. "I trust you." It was such a simple statement, but it meant the world to Wendy. It made her feel... she didn't know, but it calmed her nerves and made her give Chelia a grin. "Thanks, Chelly." The other girl just gave her a grin, as if what she had done was nothing. To Wendy it was anything but.

<><><>

Cana glanced at Mirajane. They weren't standing as close as they had started to get accustomed to... for once that made Cana worried. At least Cana's half of the symptoms were starting to slack... maybe that meant that Mirajane's had... all of them except for that one. Of course it still scared her. How would it not? She sighed and Mirajane gave her a worried look. Cana didn't want for them to go first. She had a strategic mind and liked to know what she was getting into before she went and did it. But of course she didn't have that option this time. She took a deep breath and gave Mirajane the best smile she could. It was going to happen eventually, so she might as well get ready for it. No use wallowing in self pity and worries. Nothing good ever came out of that.

<><><>

Freed had been the one worrying earlier, but now that was switched over to Laxus as he looked down at his Mate. Freed was just so small... what if he hurt him? Laxus tried not to focus on the fear that was welling up inside of him, but that was easier said than done. Freed gave him a small smile and grabbed onto his hand. He's so kind and gentle... what would I do without him? What if I'm the reason he... Laxus couldn't even finish the thought as he looked at his Mate. Freed seemed to notice what Laxus was thinking and squeezed their conjoined hands in a reassuring manner. It wasn't much, but it brought Laxus back to reality. The blonde gave Freed a small, grateful smile. Of course Laxus wouldn't hurt his Mate. He'd hurt himself before he'd ever let himself do that.

<><><>

Lucy wasn't worried about hurting Erza... she didn't think she could do that if she tried, honestly. She wasn't sure if anyone could hurt Erza. It seemed as if the girl was invincible, an unstoppable force that would annihilate anything that got in her way. It was inspiring and scary at the same time. She wondered what Erza was going to think about all of this... maybe she'd be upset? Maybe she'd be alright with it? Lucy couldn't tell as she looked at Erza's calm exterior. It was always a bit disconcerting to be unable to tell what your girlfriend was thinking. Lucy motioned at the door and Erza nodded, following after her. "How are you feeling?" Lucy finally whispered as the pair made their way out. Erza looked back at her for a moment, eyes still emotionless. Suddenly, Erza's eyes turned softer and she looked right back at Lucy. "It's alright, Lu. You don't have to worry about it. I know you're scared about what I think, but you don't have to be. You're mine and I'm yours. That's how it's always going to be." It really wasn't fair. Erza always knew just what the right thing to say was to make Lucy fall for her just a little bit more. It really wasn't fair. Lucy took a deep breath before giving Erza a wide smile. "Thanks." She whispered before looking away, blushing. Erza chuckled at her embarrassment and Lucy rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling from what Erza had said.

<><><>

Cana glanced at Mirajane as the rest of the people in the room left. Mirajane had a calm, placid expression she always seemed to have. Cana waited until the door was closed before she turned on her girlfriend. "Alright. Talk." She said. Mirajane raised an eyebrow. "About what?" She asked. Cana gave her a flat stare. Mirajane chuckled as she looked back at her. "Alright. I'm worried about what you're going to say." Cana wished she could be so open with her emotions like Mirajane was. Cana was always closed off and she didn't know how to fix it. "Well, I definitely don't want to be the first ones to do this... but I want to finish Mating Season... I mean... I love you and everything... so yeah. I guess I want to get marked." She said. By the end Cana was blushing bright red and Mirajane was smiling in that calm way. Cana rolled her eyes at her Mate. "Alright, alright." She said, trying to turn the conversation from herself to Mirajane. "How do you feel about all this, Mir?" She asked. Mirajane just gave Cana a smile. "I guess the same way you do." Cana muttered under her breath about having spoke about Mirajane, making said girl laugh. She found it cute, actually. Cana rolled her eyes at her before starting to make her way out of the room they had all decided to meet in.

<><><>

Gray glanced at Natsu with slight distrust. Sure Gray loved the Fire Dragon Slayer, but he also scared him sometimes. The man didn't seem to have an off switch. Gray hoped Natsu didn't get too excited and bite him too hard... Natsu suddenly looked serious now that he wasn't with the rest of them. "Don't worry, Gray. I won't get you. You're going to be fine, you hear me?" Gray was shocked as he looked at his boyfriend. "Yeah... yeah. Thanks, Man." Natsu gave him a wide smile and Gray couldn't help but return it. Natsu's smile really just was infectious... especially when he's smiling at the one he loved.

<><><>

Gajeel glanced at Levy with a bit of worry. Gajeel was tall and strong at that, stronger than he really should be considering he had the power of a Dragon, and Levy was just so.......... small? No, she'd hate being called that. Petite? Gajeel didn't know how she'd feel about being called that, even in his head. He shook his head, trying to not worry about what was to come. Levy gave him a smile and Gajeel gave her a thin lipped one in return. She grabbed his hand and smiled at him. It seemed to chase away the worry for a time. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

<><><>

Mirajane gave Cana a smirk. "I believe you still owe me a dinner." Cana gave her a venomous glare. "And I thought we tied on that last one." Mirajane smiled placidly. "I suppose we did. I guess we'll have to cook together then. What a shame." Cana gave her an unenthused look. Mirajane laughed, that melodious sound that always found a way to make Cana smile. Cana fought it for a moment before a small smile appeared on her lips. "Alright." She said with a dramatic sigh. Mirajane laughed and the pair made their way to the bar.

<><><>

Laxus suddenly realized something. They'd never had a proper date. Well now, that was certainly a problem, and a problem he intended to fix. "Freed, would you like to go out tonight?" The green-haired Mage looked up with surprise. "Umm... yeah. Of course." Freed blushed a little and Laxus grinned. "Alright then. Let's go." Freed stumbled as Laxus started to lead him off. "Now?!" He asked. "No time like the present."

<><><>

"WenWen, Laxus and Freed are going on a date." Wendy turned towards her girlfriend as she heard her speak. "That's great!" Chelia didn't look quite as happy. "What?" Wendy asked. "WenWen, are you ever going to ask me on a date?" She huffed. Wendy frowned in confusion. "Um... Would you like to go on a date?" Chelia's head bobbled up and down and Wendy giggled at her girlfriend's antics.

<><><>

Lucy huffed and glanced at Erza. The girl didn't seem to notice. She huffed again. Erza finally looked over. "Is something wrong, Lucy?" She asked with a frown. Lucy didn't speak and Erza realized it was something she hadn't done instead of something she had done. The pair were silent and Erza heard the conversation between Wendy's and Chelia. She took a wild guess. "Would you like to go out?" She asked, hoping that was it. Lucy's face lit up and she guessed she had been correct.

<><><>

"Come on, Snowflake. We're going out." Gray was drug from the guild hall.

<><><>

But of course none of them could have normal dates. This was Fairy Tail, after all.


	24. Chapter 24

Wendy smiled as Chelia happily swung their hands. "Where are we going?" She asked. Wendy froze for a second. But... you're the one that pestered me to ask you out... why am I supposed to pick where we go?! She thought, though the didn't dare say this out loud. "That's a surprise." She lied. Chelia giggled and Wendy let out a breath. She'd bought it. Now all Wendy had to do was figure out somewhere to go... easier said than done. She glanced around, trying to figure out. She finally caught sight of something special and smirked, dragging Chelia towards it by their connected hands.

<><><>

Cana looked at the recipe and visibly shuddered. This was far too complicated. Chocolate cake was a simple dessert, right?! Then why, why, did it have twenty-five steps?! She shivered and Mirajane giggled. Cana sighed and turned to her girlfriend. She shoved the recipe into Mirajane's hand and took a step back. "You're going to read this and decode what the heck it's saying." She said, leaving no room for argument. Mirajane sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright." She directed Cana to grab the milk and take it to the center. She explained a few steps before Cana dropped an egg. Mirajane gave her a look before turning back to the instructions. As she turned away, she felt something smack against the back of her head. Mirajane's hand went up to touch the back of her head. She found the remnants of an egg. Mirajane turned around slowly. Cana had a smirk on her face before she launched another egg at her girlfriend. Mirajane ducked quickly. "Cana!" She snapped. Cana started to lower her arm, which held another egg, thinking that Mirajane was actually upset. Cana got a puff of sugar to the face and coughed, rubbing it off of her face as quickly as possible. Mirajane smirked and grabbed the milk gallon threateningmy. Cana threw another egg before rolling to the side of the kitchen, hiding behind an island counter. She heard quiet footsteps as she snuck around the side of the counter. She suddenly felt cold milk splash against her head. She squealed and Mirajane cackled evilly. Cana rolled to the side as soon as she could and blindly threw three eggs, all three somehow hitting Mirajane, and scurried off to the side of the kitchen to regain some sort of strategic idea. The two fought for a further ten minutes before Cana suddenly started giggling. At that point, Mirajane burst into laughter as well, the two of them dropping their 'weapons' and looking at each other's appearances. "Cana... your hair..." Mirajane practically wheezed the words out. "You aren't a picnic yourself, Mir." She said with more giggles. The pair moved towards each other before looking around the kitchen. "I think we should clean ourselves up before this..." Mirajane said reasonably. "This is what you get for trying to make me bake." Mirajane burst into laughter at Cana's words.

<><><>

"What are we doing, Flame-Brain?" Gray asked. "We're going on date!" He said happily. "Where?" Gray asked. "I don't know! You're the alpha, aren't you?" Gray didn't know why he like Natsu. He really just didn't understand. How could he... what did... Gray sighed. There was no use wondering what was wrong with his boyfriend. He was too busy trying to figure out where to take Natsu.

<><><>

Lucy glanced at Erza, wondering where the pair were going. She didn't seem to be wandering as Lucy had honestly expected her to, but instead she seemed to be striding as purposefully as she always did. I should have known. Erza's always got a plan. Lucy thought fondly, looking at her girlfriend with loving eyes. Erza glanced at her and smiled slightly. "Where are we going?" Lucy finally asked. Erza smirked just slightly. "That's a secret." Lucy sighed and followed after her girlfriend.

•••

Erza finally turned them to the side and brought them to... wherever they were going. Lucy still didn't know. She suddenly gasped, looking out at the beautiful starry sky. Erza smiled as she looked at her girlfriend. "You always said you wanted to see the night sky and its stars clearly. I thought I'd take you here one day." Lucy gaped as she looked over at the ocean sea. It was almost impossible to tell the difference between the ocean and the night sky. "Erza... it's beautiful." She breathed. Erza smiled broadly. "I knew you'd like it." She responded just as quietly. Lucy pulled Erza closer and set her head against the girl's shoulder. "I love it." She breathed. Erza smiled and started to lead the blonde down the beach slowly. She knew that Lucy would like it. She was a Celestial Wizard, after all, and would naturally love the starry night sky. "I love you, Erza. This is the most wonderful thing anyone's ever done for me." She whispered. Erza found herself beaming as they slowly ambled their way down the beach.

<><><>

Laxus knew it was basic, but he didn't care. He wanted to give Freed a real life date, one that was worthy of him. He held open the door for Freed before they made their way into the restaurant. Laxus knew he was being incredibly clichè, but he didn't care. He pulled out Freed's chair for him before he sat down himself. Freed gave him a smile, though he was blushing. "Thank you, Laxus." He said. Freed hadn't expected him to be so... chivalrous. It was... unexpected, yet so kind and nice. Freed couldn't help but beam at his new boyfriend. Freed knew his boyfriend was something special, but for some reason this event seemed to cement the idea in his brain. Laxus always seemed to surprise him.

•••

When the waiter came over, Laxus even ordered for Freed, giving the green-haired Mage a smile. Freed blushed slightly. He'd had Laxus smile at him more times in the past week than he had in the last year. It was nice to have Laxus being kinder for once. Freed could get used to this.

<><><>

Chelia smiled as Wendy led her down the street towards wherever their destination was. "I was thinking of the normal romantic ideas," Wendy suddenly said. "And I thought I'd take you to where we met... but that was kind of a battlefield." Chelia giggled. "And then I thought I'd take you to the cupcake place, but I realized there's a real chance that Erza would take Lucy there. So... I decided to take you to my favorite place to eat at." Chelia giggled and set her head on Wendy's shoulder. "Okay! I can't wait!" Chelia responded happily. Wendy let out a breath and smiled at her girlfriend. She hadn't been worried about taking her to the food place. Not at all. Of course she wasn't worried about that. "WenWen, what is this place we're going to?" She asked. Wendy grinned. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see, Chelly." She responded. The pink-haired Mage made a dramatic sighing noise. Wendy giggled and Chelia rolled her eyes. She had thought that would have worked. It had before, but Wendy was standing strong now. Wendy took a right turn and Chelia followed suit. Finally, Chelia caught sight of something she was sure had to be the restaurant. There was a small restaurant at the corner of the street. It was Wendy's favorite type of food, Italian. Chelia walked towards it. Wendy giggled as she realized she had been found out. "I'm that predicable?" She asked, still grinning. Chelia nodded, laughing. Wendy giggled and led her into the restaurant.

<><><>

Cana and Mirajane came out about half an hour after their impromptu food fight, both having finally gotten food chunks out of their hair. "That was rude, Mir." The card Mage said. Mirajane gave her a look. "You're the one that started it." She responded with a grin. Cana waved a hand dismissively. "Pfft. That's besides the point." She said. Mirajane giggled and the two made their way to the kitchen to clean mess they'd made. Mirajane glanced at her girlfriend and caught sight of something in her hair. She moved towards her and, with deft fingers, removed a chunk of egg that had somehow gotten itself stuck in her hair. Cana was silent and Mirajane slowly moved closer to her. Cana's breath hitched as Mirajane slowly planted a kiss on Cana's neck. It soon turned into a light bite. Cana jumped and tried to move away, but it was already done. Mirajane had marked her Mate. Cana looked at her with wide eyes. "Mir..." There was a slight question to the one word sentence. "Yup." She said it cheerily, though she worried when she saw Cana's face. "Oh. How's it look?" She asked. Mirajane glanced at it and caught sight of a small demonic claw print. That was a bit odd... but it seemed fitting. "It looks... You should just find a mirror." Cana gave her a long look before she left to check it in the mirror.

•••

Cana couldn't help but smile as she looked at her mark that Mirajane had given her. She couldn't help but feel as if she had gotten some sort of commitment... but she couldn't explain it. It was like Mirajane had said 'this one's mine. Stay away from her, everyone.' Cana made her way back into the living room to find Mirajane sitting at the couch looking anxious. Cana sat down beside her and smiled broadly. "I love you, Mir." Mirajane gave her a surprised look before she smiled. "I love you, Cana."

<><><>

Gray hadn't been able to think of anything 'romantic' to take Natsu to, so he just picked a buffet. Natsu seemed excited about this despite how... normal the restaurant was. "Thanks for the restaurant!" Natsu cried before he started shoveling the food into his mouth. Gray was starting to regret it as he watched his boyfriend start eating like that. Gray grabbed his own food and looked at his Mate. "No problem..." He muttered. Suddenly there was a loud explosion. Natsu jumped and immediately hopped to his feet. Gray followed after him, scrambling up to a standing position. "What was that?" Gray asked. Natsu shrugged before snatching onto Gray's hand and hurrying out of the restaurant with him in tow. Gray shook his head before starting to sprint as well. He should have known that Natsu would do something like that upon the noise. Maybe if they were quick they could get back to their date.

<><><>

Wendy heard a sound and jumped, grabbing onto Chelia's hand worriedly. "What was that?" Wendy asked, eyes narrowing and pulling Chelia closer. "It sounded like an explosion..." Chelia responded. Wendy grimaced. "Someone could have been hurt! Come on, we gotta go!" Wendy said before running off and leading Chelia after her. The pink-haired girl sighed and shook her head, but she had a fond look on her face. Of course Wendy wanted to help people. That was something Chelia loved about her. She would protect anyone she could despite the danger to herself. Chelia sprinted after Wendy.

<><><>

Freed jumped. "Was that an explosion?" He asked. Laxus growled as Freed stood. "But this is our first date... I'm going to destroy whoever this is," Laxus growled the words and Freed rolled his eyes at his boyfriend before he raced off towards where he thought the sound had come from.

<><><>

Levy heard an explosion and before she knew it, she was lifted into Gajeel's arms and carried off like a football despite her protests.

<><><>  
One moment Lucy was standing on the most romantic beach, the next she heard something, and after that she was being pulled along the pathway by Erza. "W-What?! Erza, where are we going?! What's happening?!" Lucy shouted after Erza. She didn't get a response from her girlfriend and she sighed. She knew that Erza was too busy worrying about whatever 'greater good' there was.

<><><>

The five couples converge on the site of the explosion and prepared themselves for the worst. Of course, it was probably nothing compared to what was to come.


	25. Chapter 25

Wendy skidded to a stop as she caught sight of several crumbled buildings. She glanced around to see if there were any injured people around, but she didn't see anyone. Chelia glanced around as well and frowned. "WenWen, where is this?" She asked, sounding slightly worried. "It's in the shopping district. I can't tell exactly what shops used to be here..." she looked around, squinting at some points. "I don't even see anyone..." Wendy frowned. "Is this usually populated?" Chelia asked. "Not around this time... but I'd expect to at least find whoever did this..." Chelia and Wendy both turned as one as they heard footsteps pounding on the pavement. The pair breathed in the air at frightening speeds, preparing themselves for a fight. Erza and Lucy appeared from the darkness. Lucy was panting while Erza looked as if she had had a casual stroll through the town. "What's going on?!" Lucy cried, giving Erza a look that said 'are you insane?!' There were more footsteps and soon Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, and Freed had all appeared in the rubble that used to be a part of the shopping district. "Who did this?!" Natsu bellowed. Wendy didn't bat an eyelash at the volume, being more than used to Natsu's random, and loud, outbursts. "I don't know, but we need to find them before they destroy the whole of Magnolia!" Wendy said worriedly. Erza requipped into her flight armor, making both Gray and Natsu shiver from several memories of their fights with the redhead. "Yes. We should split up to find the fiend that has done this to our town." She had that voice, the one meaning that by the end of the night her enemies would be regretting the day they were born. They split up into couples before running off in different directions to hunt for the perpetrator.

<><><>

Lucy summoned Virgo and the Celestial Spirit appeared with her normal blinding burst of light. "Princess?" She said formally. Erza raised an eyebrow. Lucy gave Erza a sigh before she started to instruct Virgo to search for anyone suspicious. Lucy and Erza ran downtown, deciding that the most dangerous place for them to be would be the more densely populated sectors of the city.

<><><>

Freed mentally prepared himself for casting his spells, reminding himself of the best ruins for trapping people. Laxus looked as uninterested as he made his way downtown with Freed, but the green-haired Mage knew he was just as worried as Freed himself was. Of course he was worried, this was their town, their home. Laxus heard footsteps and spun.

<><><>

Wendy sprinted down the street before skidding to a stop. She and Chelia had gotten the district with Fairy Hills in it. "Come on, we need to tell everyone what's happening!" Wendy called out before sprinting inside. Chelia followed after her. Wendy ran to knock on the doors, but Chelia shook her head. Chelia took a deep breath before letting out a loud God Slayer bellow. Wendy jumped and looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes. "What if someone was sleeping?" She asked. "Then you'd want to wake them up to help," Chelia pointed out. Wendy blushed a bit as Chelia giggled. "WenWen, you're way too nice." Chelia giggled and Wendy rolled her eyes.

<><><>

Mirajane awoke to loud bellow outside her room. She jumped to her feet and sprinted to the door. "What?" She asked as she opened the door. She heard a familiar voice outside. "Come on, WenWen! I didn't wake everyone up! It's your turn." Wendy shook her head, but after a minute of prompting, Wendy let out a loud roar that shook the door frame. "Sorry, my roar's always been a bit quiet." Mirajane interrupted them. "What's going on?!" She asked. Cana yawned from inside and made her way to the doorway slowly. "What's up?" She drawled in her sleepy haze. "The town's been attacked!" Wendy took off and Chelia went after her. "Tell the others!" Wendy called over her shoulder. Mirajane and Cana exchanged a look before turning around to find the rest of the people that were coming out of their apartments. "We better get started," Cana sighed before moving out towards the hall. Mirajane nodded before starting to direct the people that had just woken up.

<><><>

Laxus heard footsteps and turned around, eyes widening. "What was that?" He turned around and caught sight of something snatch onto Freed and drag him into the darkness. "FREED!" Laxus tried to grab hold onto his boyfriend, but his fingers didn't take purchase. Freed slipped through his grasp and Laxus was left alone in stunned silence before he raged, throwing lightning down at the ground with a primal roar.

<><><>

Wendy and Chelia ran forward as they thought they heard another explosion. Wendy felt a strain on the hand she had grasped in her own. She tightened her grip as she felt as if Chelia was trying to be dragged from her grip. Wendy skidded to a stop and turned back to face Chelia. She saw Chelia was gripping onto Wendy's hand as some darkness tried to engulf her. The young Dragon Slayer grabbed onto her girlfriend's other hand and tried to pull her back. "Don't worry! I've got you, Chelly! Just hold on!" Wendy cried. But Chelia was torn from her hands. As Chelia was taken away, Wendy screamed one final sentence to her. "I'll find you!" Wendy sprinted towards the shadow and looked for her girlfriend. The roar that Wendy unleashed was a deafening one that was heard three miles away. "CHELIA!!" Wendy sprinted down the street in the direction that her Mate had been taken, panting not from the exertion but from the sheer power of worry.

<><><>

Mirajane told everyone to split into groups of two before she and Cana made their way down the pavement. Mirajane felt Cana suddenly ripped from her hands. She didn't even turn, instead simply leaping backwards and transforming into her Demon Soul. "CANA!" She cried as she saw the darkness swallow her girlfriend up. She unleashed an unholy shriek.

<><><>

"Ice make-" Gray was cut off as darkness grabbed onto him. Natsu turned to look at his boyfriend as he was swallowed. "GRAY!" Natsu shot fire at where Gray had disappeared. "YOU BETTER BRING HIM BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU CREEPY SHADOW!"

<><><>

Erza suddenly sunk through the ground, crying out as it engulfed her. "Hold on, Erza!" Lucy cried, grabbing onto her hand. Erza felt herself sinking and gave Lucy a loving look. "Be careful, Lucy." She said softly before releasing Lucy's hand from her grip. "ERZA!" Lucy shouted, dropping to the ground and uselessly scent scratching at the ground. "Princess, allow me," Virgo said, digging through the pavement. Lucy hopped in after her Celestial Spirit. They found no trace of Erza anywhere within the hole.

<><><>

Levy let out a shriek as something grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her into the dark shadows. "Gajeel!" She cried before she disappeared. "LEVY!"

<><><>

Wendy let out a ground shaking bellow. Mirajane's head snapped up and the sound. Wendy couldn't be too far from Mirajane if she could hear the girl's roar. She raced after the sound. Wendy kept roaring and leading Mirajane to her location without realizing. The roar sounded nothing like Wendy's normal roar. It was full of remorse, anger, and regret. Mirajane skidded on the street as she saw Wendy. "Wendy, are you alright?!" She asked worriedly. "My... my Chelia's gone!" She cried and took another breath. Mirajane snapped her hands over her ears. Mirajane was worried that Wendy's roars were going to make her permanently deaf. "Cana disappeared too." She said as quickly as possible to distract Wendy from her roars. "She did?! Did the shadow take her?!" Wendy asked quickly. "It did." She said, eyes growing worried. She heard a loud roar from across the town and they both looked up. "Laxus." They said in sync before they ran off.

<><><>

Lucy took deep, calming breaths as slowly as she could. "Alright. I need to figure out a plan. Whatever happened could be happening to other people." She heard a roar and recognized it as Natsu's. "I hope Gray's alright... what if it's getting all the Mates?! I hope Erza's alright. Oh gosh, what if she's hurt?! What if she can't use her magic?!" Lucy took another calming breath to clear her mind before she sprinted after the sound of Natsu's cries of frustration. Lucy shouldn't be so worried. Erza was a strong, capable woman and she could take care of herself. She was stronger than Lucy was and she shouldn't be too worried. Lucy trusted her girlfriend... but if Lucy could help Erza in any way possible, then Lucy would.

<><><>

Laxus heard footsteps running towards him and turned on his heel, lightning crackling around him. "WHERE IS HE?!" Laxus shouted, shooting lightning towards the footsteps. Something deflected his lightning. His eyes widened and he shot again as they entered the small pavilion. He recognized Wendy as she entered, but he was unable to stop his lightning. It didn't seem to matter as Wendy raised an indifferent hand and deflected it. Laxus forgot his worry for a moment and just stared at her in shock. Wendy didn't seem to notice as she strode forward purposefully. "Laxus, is Freed missing?" She asked without pausing. "I-yes." He said, eyes widening. "Shadows?" Laxus nodded. "Which direction did the shadows go?" Laxus pointed west and Wendy nodded. "That's where Chelia went too." She supplied. "And Cana," Mirajane added. Laxus hadn't even noticed the Take-Over Mage earlier, too distracted with Wendy. It was weird, it was as if Wendy had this weird... presence that demanded attention Laxus was unable to deny at the moment. She'd never acted like this before... it was weird.

<><><>

Lucy caught sight of Natsu and hurried forward. "Lucy!" Natsu cries as he caught sight of Lucy. "Did Gray-" Natsu was already shaking his head like a bobble head. "Erza did too." She added. "Do you think the other Mates are gone too?" Lucy asked. "Maybe," Natsu responded. "We should look for them." The blonde said. Natsu started to sprint off, snatching onto Lucy's hand and dragging her after him.

<><><>

"We need to find the others," Wendy said. "How are we going to-" Mirajane had her hands over her ears already and gave Laxus a look that said 'I'm sorry.' Wendy took a deep breath before she let out a loud, ground shaking roar that made Laxus's eyes widen dramatically. "Think they heard that?" Wendy asked. "I'd be surprised if the moon didn't hear you," Mirajane said, not losing her normal placid smile. "What?!" Laxus shouted, barely able to hear his own voice over the ringing in his ears.

<><><>

Natsu jumped as the loudest roar he'd ever heard shook the earth. "Was that Gajeel?!" Lucy cried over the echoes of the sound. "No... that... that was Wendy." Lucy's eyes just about popped out of her head. "I think it's safe to say they took Chelia." The blonde breathed.

<><><>

"Then we just... wait for them to come to us?" Laxus asked. Wendy glanced at him. "It worked for me. Plus, I don't think anyone could have missed it," Mirajane said with her placid smile still in place on her face. Gajeel burst into the pavilion and looked around with worry. "Is everyone alright?!" He cried. "Other than the fact that our Mates are gone, we're fine." Everyone looked at Wendy (A/N: This isn't actually OOC considering the sass that Wendy gave the Butt Jiggle Gang or whatever, or that time with Aquarius) with shock. "We need to find them. Did Levy disappear?" Wendy asked. Gajeel nodded, raising an eyebrow at the blue-haired Dragon Slayer's new demeanor. Two more forms burst into the pavilion, revealing both Natsu and Lucy standing there. "Wendy! I could hear that from across town! You're getting so much bette-" Natsu cut himself off as he looked at everyone's faces. Natsu paled, looked around. "So... they're all gone?" He whispered his question, as if afraid that if someone heard him it would be true. Wendy nodded curtly before turning west, eyes narrowing. "Come on. We've got a lot of ground to cover."


	26. Chapter 26

Wendy didn't know how the rest of those who had lost their Mate felt, but she felt naked without Chelia. She had to find her, she needed to find her. She took a deep, steadying breath as she ran down the pavement. She didn't know who had taken Chelia, where she was, or how she was going to get her back. But there was one thing Wendy did know. She wasn't going to give up until she had Chelia back at her side. She wasn't going fast enough. She was going fast, but it wasn't fast enough. She heard familiar wings and recognized Carla over head. Wendy didn't even pause, instead taking a leap and powering it with her wind powers (like in the Dragon Cry). Wendy snatched onto Carla as the Exceed flew. "We have to go faster!" Wendy called down to her friends. "Carla, keep going west," Wendy said. She looked down and caught sight of Happy and Panther Lily carrying Natsu and Gajeel. Of course those two were there, the three Exceeds were always together. Mirajane transformed into her Satan Soul and grabbed onto Lucy. Laxus didn't seem to need a way of flying, instead just running across the ground and using bursts of lightning to make jumps in a similar way to how Natsu had run during the 24 Hour Endurance Race all those years ago. Wendy looked forward with determination. "Whoever stole my Chelia is going to regret the day they were born."

<><><>

Chelia's eyes fluttered open and she groaned, sitting up and looking around. She caught sight of Erza beside her. She looked around and saw Cana, Freed, Gray, and Levy unconscious around her. She took in her surroundings with a keen eye as she moved towards the closest person, Erza. They weren't behind bars as she had expected, but instead inside of a large living room. Chelia had actually awoken on a couch. "Erza, Erza, wake up!" She shook the girl awake. Erza shot up and almost hit Chelia in the head. "Where are we?" She asked, already standing and prowling the room, looking for a door. "I don't know... but I remember a shadow and darkness..." Chelia shivered. "I remember that too." Erza shook Cana awake and Chelia made her way over to Levy. After everyone was woken up, Erza made her way to the door. She didn't bother to try the handle, deciding to simply kick the door off its hinges instead. The rest followed after her quickly. They were met with a dark, shadow-like form. The six dropped into defensive positions at the same time, preparing themselves for a fight. What happened next they could not have prepared for.

<><><>

"Where are we flying?" Carla asked with an annoyed huff. "And where is Chelia?" Wendy tried not to growl. "We're going to find our Mates." Carla was silent for a moment. "I apologize." Wendy looked up and found herself shocked. Carla didn't apologize. That was just one of those things that she didn't do. "Thank you, Carla."

<><><>

"Hello, my name is Smith." Chelia blinked and looked at the others. Erza requipped into her Flight armor and prepared to fight. The darkness and shadows disappeared and there was a man that appeared from it. Erza swung her sword at him and he yelped, ducking. "Hey! What's that for?!" She cried. "For kidnapping us!" Chelia cried, gulping down some air and preparing to fight. "What are you talking about?!" Smith shouted, cowering down as Chelia prepared to attack. "I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do!" Smith cried. Chelia paused, looking at her friends. "What are you talking about?!" Cana demanded, stepping forward and snatching onto Smith by the scruff of the neck. "Gah!" He cried, struggling in her grip. "Talk!" She shouted. "Alright! Alright! I'm just doing what I'm supposed to! I'm supposed to 'kidnap' the Mates and have their partners come looking for them! It's a crucial step in your Mating Season!" Cana glanced at the rest of them and they all shared a look. "But... what about the symptoms?" Chelia asked suddenly, rubbing her arms up and down a tad bit uncomfortably. "That's part of it." They all eyed each other again. Should they believe him? What if he was lying? They all let out sighs at the same time and gave Smith a look.

<><><>

Wendy sniffed the air like a bloodhound, trying to find her Mate's scent. She caught just the faintest hint of it. "Wendy, we need to rest for the night. It's far too dark for me to see where I'm going and everyone must be tired." Wendy looked up at her best friend and sighed. She was right. But what horrors was Chelia enduring right now?

<><><>

Chelia giggled at Cana's joke, but it didn't last too long. She found herself looking around for Wendy. She sighed and looked down. Everyone else seemed to be suffering from the symptoms... except Cana. Sure she was missing Mirajane, but she didn't seem to be physically affected... and Chelia hadn't known Cana for long, but she knew the girl had been greatly affected by Mating Season. Chelia raised an eyebrow and looked around, seeing that Cana was distracted. She snuck up behind the girl and stole a glance at her neck. Cana jumped and tried to move away, but Chelia had seen the small mark. "She and Mirajane already completed the marking stage!" Chelia said, looking at Cana with wide eyes. Everyone else looked at her with shock. "Really?" Freed asked, moving a bit closer. He was clearly a bit worried about his own turn with Laxus. "Yeah, yeah." Cana said it indifferently, but that was clearly not how she felt. "How was it?" Levy asked. "It was alright, alright?!" She snapped, shifting a bit uncomfortably under everyone's gaze. "That's why you aren't feeling the symptoms, isn't it?" Levy asked. Cana sighed and nodded. "Yeah. They went away as soon as she marked me." She admitted, still looking uncomfortable around the others and their gazes. Chelia s interest dwindled as everyone started asking their questions. She was distracted by missing Wendy. She didn't know where they were, but it felt like she and Wendy were worlds apart. She knew this was a right of passage for all those going through Mating Season... but that didn't make this whole ordeal easier on her. The only thing that would make her feel better would be to have Wendy by her side.

<><><>

As soon as Wendy's feet touched the ground, she was setting up a camp. She didn't have any supplies, like a tent or sleeping bag, but she could find food. It may have been too dark for Carla to see where she was flying, but Wendy's eyes were like that of a Dragon and allowed her to carefully pick through the forest. Gajeel and Mirajane joined and they came back with a few rabbits and Wendy motioned to Natsu to make a fire. All of them ate in a mechanical fashion, not tasting the meat and instead just absorbing the nutrients for later use. None of them were truly hungry (how could they be with their Mates taken), but they knew they needed to keep their strength up. Wendy promptly laid down as soon as she had finished eating and prepared for sleep. She knew she needed rest, but she found it was easier said than done. Wendy's head was filled with thoughts of Chelia. Her smile, her laugh, her voice... memories flooded Wendy with no regards for her feelings. She tried to clamp down her sadness as she had been doing the whole day, but it didn't work. Tears came to her eyes and she cried silently as the rest of her friends went to lay down. She heard familiar footsteps and saw Carla appear moments later, looking down at her. "Wendy, Child... we'll get her back." Wendy sniffled in what she deemed a pitiful manner. "I know we will, Carla." Wendy wrapped an arm around her friend and held her tight. Wendy heard movement and looked up at her friends. They were all sitting up. Lucy had free flowing tears, but Wendy could tell the others were either trying to hide their tears or were fighting them off. Wendy ran a hand over her face and removed the tears she had already shed. "Hey, Kid, it's gonna be okay." Wendy have Gajeel a smile and nodded. It made her feel oddly better to know that the others were feeling like she was. That meant they were going to try just as hard as she was to get their Mates back safe and sound. They spent a large portion of the night discussing their Mates and some of their favorite moments they had with them until falling asleep in a circle.

<><><>

The symptoms were taking their toll on several of the Mates, making them all severely uncomfortable (excluding Cana). The more effected one normally was by Mating Season was a factor of how bad their symptoms were, but another factor would be the time they had been affected. The longer one had been effected by Mating Season, the closer they were to the end, meaning that they would need to end their Season and the symptoms increased. Chelia was one of those most effected, sighing dramatically at one point and flopping onto the couch. "I miss my WenWen." She groaned. Cana rolled her eyes at the God Slayer. "Don't pretend you don't miss Mirajane!" Chelia said. Cana gave her a look. Somehow the girl had been able to tell her reaction... but she had an arm over her eyes. Cana let it slide, deciding that it probably didn't matter. "I'm sure she'll be here soon. You saw her at the get together. She's coming to get you and won't stop." Chelia gave her a smile. "Thanks, Cana." She gave her new friend a smile before rolling over so that she faced the middle of the room. "So how are we going to pass the time?"

<><><>

Wendy awoke earlier than usual, not a surprise considering the circumstances, and hopped to her feet. She sniffed the air and caught just the vaguest scent of Chelia. If she hadn't known the shadows had gone west, she wasn't sure she would have been able to tell the scent was in that direction. The others woke up within the next five minutes and got to their feet with similar determination set on their faces. Mirajane looked west as soon as she awoke. "Cana's in the northwestern direction." Everyone gave her a strange look. "How do you know this?" Lucy asked. Mirajane looked back at them for a moment before answering. "I just know. I can feel it. Even since..." Every single one of them had their interest peaked. "Ever since what?" Gajeel asked as he grabbed onto Panther Lily. "Ever since I marked her." Everyone stared at her, freezing in place. "How did it go?" Wendy finally asked. Mirajane had on a smile like usual, but for some reason it seemed different than normal. "I mean, I marked her." Wendy gave her a look before shaking her head and turning to Carla. "Are you ready?" She asked. The Exceed nodded and Wendy grabbed onto her before she started flying. The others hurried after her with their various modes of transport. Mirajane went to the front and led the rest of them towards where she could sense Cana while the Dragon Slayers used their noses to keep track of their own Mates. Lucy tried not to worry, but it was hard when she was the only one that didn't have a way of tracking her Mate. The rest of them seem to be in the same direction... I hope Erza's there too. She took a deep, steadying breath before steeling herself. This was not a time for worry. This was a time for action and rescuing. She'd never give up, not while she had breath in her lungs and blood in her veins.


	27. Chapter 27

Wendy sniffed the air. They were getting closer... it was their second day of searching for their Mates and Wendy felt they'd never find them. Of course that didn't mean she'd give up. She'd never give up. None of them would. She looked to the side and caught sight of the looks on the other's faces. They had looks that matched Wendy's own. Determination.

<><><>

"They're making great time! They should be here in about a day." All the Mates exchanged looks at what Smith had said to them only moments before. "What happens when they get here, Smith?" Erza asked. "Well, they have to get you back." The man said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And how exactly do they do that?"

<><><>

Mirajane led them to the left slightly and her eyes widened. "I know where they are." Wendy's heart was about to beat out of her chest. Mirajane sped up and the others did the same to keep up. Wendy caught sight of a cave miles and miles away. She sniffed the air and she knew that had to be where they were. "The cave." Mirajane and Wendy said the two words at the same time and the white-haired Mage gave her a look, as if wondering how she knew they were there. Wendy didn't respond to the silent question, instead looking ahead. They were almost there. She could hear Carla panting above her and looked up with worried eyes. "Carla, we're almost there." Wendy used a bit of her magic to heal the Exceed from her fatigue. They still had many a mile to go.

<><><>

An alarm went off for a moment and Smith jumped. "They're close?! They shouldn't be close! They shouldn't be here yet! No one gets here that fast!" Smith sounded worried. "Alright! We need to figure out the order of rescue... you guys do that while I go get the rest ready." Smith sunk into the shadows and the others looked at each other. "I think Freed should go first because Laxus would destroy the whole place if he can't find him." Chelia spike up first. The others all looked at her before rolling their eyes simultaneously. The rest of them got into a circle and started talking. Chelia pouted and tried to listen in, but she couldn't hear. They suddenly dispersed and nodded as if it had been decided. "Hey! What did you guys say?" Chelia asked, sighing. "We decided the order," Erza said. "Well what is it?!" Chelia asked. Erza didn't respond, instead making her way out of the room to find Smith. Chelia watched her go with incredulity. "What?!" Chelia asked, turning to the rest of the people in the room. Cana flopped onto the couch. "Guess if I'm staying here a while I might as well get comfortable." She said before sprawling out. Chelia assumed that meant she had to be one of the last ones, if not the last.

•••

Erza found Smith and told him the order they had picked. Smith nodded and wrote it down with a scrawling handwriting.

<><><>

Wendy dropped to the ground, cradling an exhausted Carla in her arms as she did so. The others appeared beside her and she marched towards he cave with a slow yet purposeful pace. It wouldn't help Chelia if she was reckless and got caught in some sort of trap before she could save her. No, definitely not. Natsu was about to start charging in, but Lucy grabbed onto his scarf, causing him to stop mid-step. Natsu grumbled at the blonde before crawling to his feet. "We have to be level-headed if we're going to get our Mates back, Natsu." This time it was the Lightning Dragon Slayer that spoke, giving the Fire one a side eye. Natsu sighed but nodded, following the others down the small entrance into the cave. Wendy was impressed he was handling it so well. She hadn't expected him to be so calm about it all... Well, perhaps she had spoken too soon. She really should watch and make sure he didn't do anything profoundly stupid and reckless... like usual. Wendy took a deep breath and caught the scent of her Mate. She was close. All the sudden Wendy found it hard not to sprint in and try to find her. What if she was hurt? What if Wendy didn't get there in time? Wendy took a deep, steady breath. She continued to walk with purpose, not speeding up despite how greatly she wished to. She imagined when Chelia had put her hand on her leg, calming her during that game of Uno. She'd get her back. Of course she would. There was no alternative. There was no backup plan. There was no other option. Wendy was going to get Chelia back.

<><><>

Chelia saw Smith appear from the shadows before latching onto her and pulling her. She let out a cry of shock, but it was swallowed up by the silence as she was pulled through. When she reappeared she was at the top of a dark, empty chasm. "Where am I?" She asked, looking around. She was clearly still within the cave that they had been kept in since they had been 'kidnapped', but it was different. Her question echoed across the chasm and Chelia sighed, looking around further. She was in a metallic cage and when she touched it, a shock rippled through her, making her take several steps back. She tried to use her powers, but she found that she could not. She suddenly felt fear ripple through her. "Help!" She cried, the fear getting the best of her.

<><><>

Wendy's head perked up as she thought she heard something. They came to a fork in the cave and Wendy didn't even hesitate. She took the left-hand option and hurried down, barely still walking. "Wendy, slow down!" Lucy called from behind her. Wendy couldn't help but break into a jog as she heard it again. She could hear a voice, just barely audible. She broke into a run. There it was again. "Help!" It called in the distance. Wendy recognized that voice. She'd remember it for all of eternity, even if she were never to hear it again. She broke into an all out sprint. The voice got louder the closer Wendy got. She opened her mouth to yell back at her Chelia, but she stopped herself. She didn't want anyone else to know of her presence.

<><><>

Chelia could hear footsteps, though they were quiet. She felt hope fill up inside of her and called out one more time.

<><><>

Wendy burst into the chasm and searched viciously with her eyes. She looked up and caught sight of Chelia stuck in a cage about fifty feet above the ground. "Wendy!" Chelia cried. Wendy burst into a broad grin and prepared to propel herself into the air, but the ground shook. Wendy turned and caught sight of a great beast taking slow steps into the room. Wendy gently set down Carla at the corner of the chasm. Wendy cracked her knuckles and looked at the beast. It was about thirty feet tall and looked almost like a Dragon. Wendy normally would have been terrified, but she was far too focused on rescuing her Mate to care. She heard a voice broadcasted from... well, from somewhere. "If you are able to defeat the beast, you will be rewarded with your beloved." Wendy rolled her eyes. She had assumed as such. The others finally caught up and took in the room. "Don't worry, Wen! I can take care of this thing!" Natsu said pompously. He took a step forward, but he walked right smack into a rune script. The rest of them looked at each other. "Don't worry, Natsu." The wind in the chasm picked up, spinning around and around, blowing against Wendy's hair. The noise within the cavern shrieked with wind so loudly that none could hear the heavy footsteps of the monster. The beast roared loud enough to be heard just slightly over Wendy's powers. Before the monster could get within fifteen feet of Wendy, the youngest Dragon Slayer unlocked her Dragon Force. Her hair turned a light pink color, lighter than even Chelia's, and her eyes matched it soon after, making the Sky Dragon Slayer appear to be someone else entirely... but the eyes showed she was the same girl. The color of her eyes had changed, of course, but the anger and determination in them were the same present in them before the transformation. Wendy took a deep breath, inhaling the air, before she let out the loudest roar she had ever made. The sound made the wind within the cave seem like the quiet footsteps of a mouse, it made the roars she had made when Chelia had disappeared seem like the drop of a pen in a crowded room. The beast didn't know what had hit him, sending him against the wall with the force of her powers.

<><><>

Smith let out a breath. This was their weakest monster on hand... he had thought the girl would need it considering how young she was... Wendy smashed the monster to the ground and he released two medium strength ones with a sigh. Of course.

<><><>

Wendy heard more footsteps and turned on her heels. That was a second one. BOOM. DOOM. DOOM. BOOM. Scratch that. That was the second and third one. Wouldn't want to mess that up. She squared her shoulders and let out an icy glare more befitting of an 'Ice Dragon Slayer' than a Sky one. Natsu slammed his fist against the runes, but it didn't budge. "What does it say?!" Natsu cried angrily, slamming his head against it. The result is what you would have expected. "I dunno! That's Shrimp's thing, not mine," Gajeel said. The others gave him an unamused look before turning back to watch the youngest Dragon Slayer take on what appeared to be tiny Dragons, but even tiny dragons were huge. "Wendy, be careful!" Chelia shouted from above, eyes widening as she watched her girlfriend fight against the two beasts. Wendy's eyes darted up to meet Chelia's, acting almost as if she had heard what Chelia had yelled. She probably shouldn't have been able to due to the loud noises emanating from the chasm. "SKY DRAGON," Wendy took a deep breath and prepared herself to finish her spell, "ROAR!" She cried. It slammed against the two of the beasts simultaneously. Chelia watched from above and thought she heard a familiar voice as the wind started to die down just slightly. "Don't let them know what's happening. Make sure they spend the night." It was Smith. Chelia glanced up and caught sight of him. "She did great. I didn't think she'd be able to take out the first one. You've got yourself a very special girl." Chelia grinned as she looked down at Wendy taking out the final two beasts. "You don't know the half of it." Wendy took the final one to the ground before looking up at Chelia. Wendy gave a burst of wind underneath her that shot her into the air to where Chelia was captured. She didn't waste time trying to figure out how to open it. Wendy simply sent a burst of her energy at the door, bursting it open. She landed inside the cage and gave Chelia a broad smile. "I found you." She whispered before throwing her arms around Chelia in a tight hug. Chelia was a bit surprised, but she smiled and burrowed her head into Wendy's hair. "I never doubted you would." She whispered into her ear. Wendy held onto her tightly before slowly bringing the two of them to the ground with her powers. Wendy stopped down to pick up Carla, but she didn't let go of Chelia the whole time. "Don't worry, Chelly. I won't ever let someone take you ever again." She said softly before stepping through the runes to meet the others.


	28. Chapter 28

Wendy didn't let go of Chelia as they walked out to the others. She wasn't certain if she'd ever let go of her girlfriend again. Not after what happened. Wendy had been about to unleash another roar to destroy the whole godforsaken cave, but Chelia had pulled her back to reality with a tight hug. Wendy realized that might be a tad bit extreme... especially if they were all still in there... including everyone's Mates... Chelia would probably joke about it later, much later of course. Wendy smiled at the thought. Her arm tightened around Chelia's waist and she breathed in contently. Now that she had her back, Wendy wasn't certain how she had functioned without her for the past days. She couldn't fathom it. "I love you, Chelly." She whispered in her ear. Chelia burrowed up closer to her girlfriend. It had been pretty awesome how she saved her. "I love you too, WenWen." She whispered back. "Alright." Wendy's voice was different than it had been the past two days. She wasn't perpetually worrying or angry. "Who's next?" She still sounded threatening, and had Smith heard that he would have likely fainted, but now she seemed a tad bit more levelheaded... alright, she was about two hundred times more levelheaded with Chelia by her side. "We go after Gray next!" Natsu cried loudly. Chelia blinked and looked around. "Umm... see... here's the thing. S-the guy who kidnapped us said that he was going to release us to be saved once a day." She said, almost slipping and calling 'the guy who kidnapped' them by name. Wendy gave her a worried look and Chelia gave her a comforting one. Wendy's eyes suddenly turned dark. "Did he hurt you?" Her eyes quickly scanned her. "No, no! I'm fine, WenWen." She said. The blue-haired girl's eyes lost that fire and she let out a sigh of relief. "So we have to wait until tomorrow to save someone?!" Natsu cried incredulously. Everyone looked at Chelia and she nodded, giving them apologetic look. "We better make camp then," Mirajane's voice didn't sound too different from usual... but you could hear the edge in it.

•••

Wendy sat down and gently placed Carla onto the ground. Chelia sat down beside her and was about to set her head on Wendy's shoulder, but the Sky Dragon Slayer suddenly slumped against her. Wendy was clearly exhausted. Chelia was shocked, but she wrapped an arm around Wendy's shoulders as the girl started to sniffle. "Are you alright, Wendy?" Chelia asked worriedly. Wendy's arms wrapped themselves around Chelia's waist. "I missed you, Chelly! I was so worried!" Wendy cried against her for a long while. The rest of the Fairy Tail members looked at Wendy and soon all of them were looking anywhere but at them. Lucy made a sniffling sound and suddenly Mirajane was crying. It wasn't too shocking considering the situation... and the fact that Wendy had seen Mirajane cry at least ten times. Chelia pulled Wendy closer. She burrowed her head in Wendy's hair, inhaling the scent of her Mate. "It's alright, WenWen. I'm right here. Don't worry." Wendy slowly stopped crying and she smiled down at her. "I missed you too." She whispered. She looked up and saw Lucy holding onto a crying Mirajane and trying not to break down herself. All the others looked equally upset. Chelia wished she could tell them what was happening... but it was a part of the Mating Season experience... she sighed and started stroking Wendy's hair. She always loved touching her girlfriend's hair. It was so soft and fluffy. Chelia had to stop herself from giggling. The others would feel better soon enough.

<><><>

Cana tried not to sulk... but she failed. She was supposed to be the last one to get rescued. She reached a hand and touched her mark on her neck. She smiled as she traced it with her fingers. Of course this was why she had to stay. She wished Mirajane hadn't marked her yet... well... that was a lie. She loved having Mirajane's bite on her neck. She tried to remember who was supposed to be picked next. She tried to remember, but she found she couldn't. "Who's going next again?" She asked. "Well-"

<><><>

Wendy pulled out her sleeping bag she had bought the day before when they had passed through a town. She glanced at Chelia and couldn't help but find a smile on her face. She just couldn't stop after having found her Mate. "WenWen, do you mind if we share a sleeping bag?" Chelia asked. She turned to look at her girlfriend and found her looking at her neck. Wendy instantly blushed and turned away as quickly as possible. Chelia felt her face redden as well. She walked up to Wendy. "Well... if you think it's time..." Wendy's face reddened again. "C-Ch-Chelia... I mean..." Chelia giggled at Wendy's stuttering and blushing. "It's gotta happen at some point, WenWen." She said with a grin. Wendy's face darkened at the words. "It's alright. I think it'll be kind of cool. Mirajane's able to track Cana because of their bond." She said with a small smile. Wendy looked at her for a moment before looking away from her again. Chelia grabbed onto Wendy's hands. "I trust you, Wendy. Don't worry about how I feel." She said with a small smile. Wendy, still blushing, nodded. "I don't know if I'm ready..." Chelia gave her another comforting smile. "Whenever you're ready, WenWen, I'm right here." The blue-haired girl nodded. Carla shifted in her sleep and Wendy's blush deepened to where she looked like she had a giant lobster on her face. Chelia giggled before leading her to the sleeping bag. The two crawled in and Chelia whispered in her ear. "Good night, WenWen." The pink-haired girl whispered before falling asleep. Wendy held her closer, having trouble falling asleep as she looked around, trying to make sure that nobody came close to her beloved Mate.

<><><>

None of them slept well that night, excluding Chelia. Mirajane tossed and turned in her sleep. Lucy couldn't stop thinking of every little interaction she and Erza had had (she was used to memorizing that after her long term crush on the girl). Wendy kept a look out, jumping and glaring at every little sound. Natsu didn't even try to sleep, prowling the caves to see if he could find any trace of any of the Mates (especially Gray). Laxus kept channeling his lightning at random innocent rocks to release his anger. Gajeel was reading one of Levy's favorite books.

<><><>

Wendy felt Chelia stir and she looked down at her, a smile coming onto her face. "Good morning." She whispered to her. Chelia turned around and looked back at her. "Good morning." She responded. Wendy suddenly blushed and looked away. Chelia giggled and moved a bit closer. "If you're ready..." Wendy blushed even deeper. "Well..." The Sky Dragon Slayer moved a bit closer. "You said whenever I'm ready last night..." Wendy's eyes drifted down to Chelia's neck. The pink-haired girl's breath hitched just a little. She wondered how it would feel... she had heard Cana say it felt kind of like when they had the first kiss, the electrifying sensation, but like twice as much. Wendy moved a bit closer. There was a very familiar gasp. Wendy blushed deeply and moved away from the God Slayer. Chelia huffed and looked over at Carla with a look that said 'really?' Wendy looked over at her girlfriend and blushed a deep crimson color. Chelia huffed as Wendy practically scurried away from her. Chelia rolled out of the sleeping bag before slowly getting ready. She glanced over at Carla and rolled her eyes. That Exceed always got in the way of their romantic moments.

<><><>

"COME ON, GUYS! WE NEED TO GO SAVE WHOEVER'S NEXT!" Natsu yelled, making several of them jump in surprise and fear. All of them, excluding Wendy (of course), hoped that their Mate was the one that was going to be waiting somewhere in these caves. All of the Dragon Slayers sniffed the air and looked around. "It's not Cana. She hasn't moved from wherever she is since five days ago," Mirajane said. Wendy's arm was still securely holding onto Chelia tightly. Wendy looked at Chelia, expecting to find her looking worried, but she was just curled up beside her with a smile. Wendy gave her a confused look. "Chelly, is there something you're not telling me?" She asked. The pink-haired Mage jumped and looked over at her. "What? No." But she had said it far too fast. Wendy gave her a look. Chelia huffed. "I'm not supposed to tell you." Wendy gave her the puppy-dog eyes and Chelia sighed. "But WenWen!" She said quietly. Wendy didn't change her expression. "Fine! But you can't tell anybody!" Chelia said with a serious expression on her face. Wendy made a motion of locking her lips and throwing away the key. Chelia pulled Wendy to the side of the cave and looked around. "Alright. It's all fake." Wendy's eyes widened, but she turned her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked. "None of this is real. We weren't kidnapped. It's all part of Mating Season. It's like some right of passage thing." Wendy's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she heard the news. "Really?" She asked. Chelia nodded like a bobble head for a response. Wendy let out a breath and looked at her girlfriend with shock. "Wow." She said. Wendy suddenly looked around and saw the rest of them walking down the cave. She gained a small smirk and a Chelia felt a bit of anxiety ripple through her. Whenever Wendy smirked like that it usually meant something was about to happen. It didn't happen often, but when it did... Chelia suddenly saw Wendy lurch forward and plant a firm, yet somehow gentle, bite on her neck. Chelia blushed instantly as she felt that electrical sensation that Cana had described a day or so ago. Wendy gave her an almost devious look before she blushed. "Sorry... should have asked first..." Chelia giggled and gave her a quick kiss. Right about then, they heard a familiar voice yelling at them. "Hey! Are you two coming!?" Natsu, of course. The pair blushed before Chelia grabbed onto Wendy's hand and led her forward to the rest of the group. "Remember, don't tell them!" Chelia hissed quietly. Wendy nodded, seemingly a bit incapable of speech after the sequence of events that had just occurred. She was glad Carla hadn't interrupted again. Carla looked at the Sky Slayers and Wendy 'casually' put an arm around Chelia's shoulders, blocking her new mark from view. Nobody seemed to notice the sly movement the blue-haired girl had made. Chelia gave her an impressed look and Wendy blushed a bit. "I won't tell anyone," Wendy responded slightly late. Chelia could hardly think straight due to the situation. Wendy gave her a small smile and Chelia found herself reciprocating it. The pair didn't notice the suspicious, and more than a bit worried, look that the white-furred Exceed gave them.

<><><>

This is it. I'm up next. My Mate's supposed to save me. I'm just going to sit there and let them be the hero this time. So.... how exactly do I do this? Do I just... call for help? I don't really do that very often...

<><><>

Natsu sniffed the air and caught a very familiar scent. The pink-haired Mage looked at the others before he broke into a sprint. "They're this way! Come on! Hurry!" The others all ran after him instantly. Natsu couldn't believe it. This was who they were rescuing today

<><><>

Alright. Alright. I just need to act like I'm scared. I wonder how Chelia did that yesterday... that's not the point. Deep breath in... now... fear. "HELP!"

<><><>

They all heard a distant cry for help and somehow ran faster, sprinting into a large chamber to see a giant pool of water, the depths of which could not be seen, and in a cage above it was-

A/N: Comment if you think you know who the next one is!


	29. Chapter 29

Lucy gulped as she looked up. Sitting in that cage was none other than Erza Scarlet, towering at least fifty feet in the air. How am I supposed to save her?! She always saves me! She took a deep breath. Calm down... she thought before looking at the water in the cavern. She smiled just slightly. Aquarius... Lucy took one more breath before stepping into the cavern. She saw Natsu try to step in, and yet again he was slapped with another script. "Oh come on!" He snapped angrily, sighing and looking almost pouty. "If I saved Erza I'd never let her live it down!" Lucy turned and gave him a surprisingly venomous glare. There was a 'whish' sound within the water and Lucy's heart started beating faster than she had thought possible. She stuck the key into the water and yelled, "Open Gate of the Waterbarer, Aquarius!" A blinding light appeared and soon Aquarius is within view, looking at her with dark eyes. "Lucy! I told you not to summon me when I'm on a date!" For once Lucy didn't cower under the gaze. "I need your help, Aquarius." The blue-haired Celestial Spirit gave her a slightly shocked look before she gazed around the cavern. "Is that..." The Celestial Spirit's eyes turned dark, darker than they had turned when she had looked at Lucy when she had appeared, and she brandished her weapon. "Ohho! That's what's got you so upset," Aquarius said. She turned to the water as another sound came from it. A large creature burst from the water, splashing both Lucy and Aquarius. The blue-haired woman glared vehemently. "You think you can kidnap my Wizard's Mate, attack my Wizard, and splash me with water?!" Aquarius sent a burst of water at the monster and it was flipped over, hurtling it several dozen feet backwards. Lucy summoned a second spirit, Saggitarius appearing beside her. "Yes, Mistress!" Lucy looked around and took a deep breath. She was exhausted from having summoned two spirits. She glanced up at her girlfriend. She could do this. Of course she could. "Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!" The man appeared and winked at Lucy. "Hey, Baby." She wasn't having any of it. "Sagittarius, cut the rope holding up Erza." The Celestial Spirit gave her a look before doing as she had said. "Leo, y-" Leo cut her off. "I know, Luc." He leaped over, catching Erza and her cage in midair. Lucy let out a breath as the pair landed in the water. "AQUARIUS!" Lucy cried as she caught sight of the beast coming right for her redhead. Aquarius sent a huge burst of water right at the monster and stopped him from hitting the pair. Lucy let out a breath of relief as she saw her Mate looking safe and sound as Leo pulled her back to shore. Sagittarius was shooting arrows over at the beast, helping Aquarius in her efforts to distract the beast from Lucy's Mate being pulled over by Loki. Lucy ran forward and helped Loki into the side, but she completely ignored him once Erza, and her cage, were on the shore as well. Lucy went for the cage door and looked for a way to open it. She decided to pull out her whip, smashing it against the lock. It popped open and Lucy leaped inside, pulling Erza from the cage. "Erza, are you alright?" She was looking her girlfriend up and down worriedly, making sure she wasn't hurt. Erza gave her a hug and Lucy felt herself relax into the redhead's arms, slumping into the embrace with a sigh of contentment. For that moment, Lucy forgot about the battle going on around them, about Aquarius, Sagittarius, and Loki. She was far too relieved to have Erza back with her. She didn't know how she'd gone on so long without her girlfriend. "I love you, Erza." She whispered, eyes welling with tears as she spoke. The redhead caught Chelia's eye from outside the cavern and saw the girl standing and leaning against Wendy. She was glad the girl was alright. She'd known she'd be okay... but she had to admit she had been rather worried after she had gotten into the cage and found her powers were being blocked. She never liked feeling defenseless. She'd been that way for far too long when she was young, enough for a lifetime if you asked Erza. She tightened her grip on Lucy as the girl continued to cry. The pair didn't notice as Aquarius, Sagittarius, and Loki took the creature down, causing it to sink to the bottom of the water. The Celestial Spirits exchanged a look before they disappeared, leaving their Celestial Mage alone with her Mate. Their fellow Fairy Tail members walked into the chamber, looking at the pair. It was slightly odd to see the girl that had been saved holding their savior in their arms... but of course Erza couldn't do anything normal, but the same could be said for any member of their guild. The redhead comforted the other girl in her arms for another few minutes before the pair got up and made their way out of the small opening to the others. "Are you alright, Luce?" Natsu asked her worried, making his way towards her. Erza pulled her closer protectively. The others all made sure not to get too close to the two, realizing how the pair were feeling. "I love you, Lu." The redhead whispered to her and rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

•••

Erza sat down and Lucy curled up beside her with a smile. She was exhausted and weak, but she'd been strong enough earlier to do that now. Erza held her gently as the girl gripped onto her waist, holding her as if she wasn't quite certain that Erza was really there at the moment. Erza wished more than anything she could tell the others what was happening, but if she did they wouldn't be able to participate in this milestone.

<><><>

Wendy glanced around, her arm still around Chelia shoulders and, conveniently, covering Chelia's new mark she had gotten that morning from Wendy. The blue-haired girl didn't think she was ready to let anyone know what had happened... she wasn't certain she would ever be ready to let anyone know... especially Carla. "WenWen, I wanna know what it looks like." Wendy made sure that nobody was looking before she fished out a small mirror from her pocket, handing it to her Mate. Chelia grabbed it and held it up to see what the mark looked like on her neck. Chelia suddenly gasped and Wendy looked around worriedly. "WenWen, it looks so beautiful. I love it." Wendy glanced at Chelia's mark and couldn't help but smile. It was a small, admittedly adorable, Sky Dragon. Wendy caught sight of Carla coming towards them and clamped a hand over Chelia's neck, trying to look casual. Carla didn't look at Wendy, instead looking at Chelia. "Wendy, can you give us a second?" The blue-haired Dragon Slayer blinked before she nodded, giving Chelia a look that the God Slayer knew was 'the mark' before making her way out of the small room in the cavern. Chelia almost wished Wendy hadn't left, eyes slightly worried before turning back to Carla. The Exceed gave her a long, level look for a moment before opening her mouth to speak. "I am happy to see you are back now." Chelia was shocked, giving Carla a surprised look. "Thank you." The pink-haired girl responded. "You and Wendy are good for each other. Im happy you are there for her... even if I think you're too young." Chelia gave her a smile and Carla stepped forward. Her hand flew to her neck and she tried to not look as if she was trying to hide something. "Thanks." She said. He white-furred Exceed looked at her neck as if she were confused. "Chelia, is your neck alright? It looks like there's some dried blood on you neck. Sit down, Child, and let me look at it." Chelia panicked for a second. "Oh! I, uh, I'm fine, Carla! Don't worry about me!" The Exceed gave her a level look for a moment before she made her way up. "Are you alright, Chelia? You seem nervous." There was a keen look in the cat-like creature's eyes. Chelia tried not to look worried. "I'm fine." She felt worry radiating from her. Wendy appeared, seeming as if she could sense she fear in the pink-haired girl. "Are you two done?" She sounded just as cheery as usual, but her eyes darted to Chelia's hand on her neck. "Yup!" Chelia said, walking over to her Mate rather swiftly. Wendy quickly slung an arm over her in a seemingly protective way, but really it was to hide it from Carla's view. "That's great! Come on, Chelly!" Carla watched them go with dark, keen eyes.

<><><>

Lucy looked at Erza beside her for a long time before the redhead looked back at her and she looked away swiftly. "Is something wrong, Lucy?" Erza asked. Lucy blushed slightly and nodded quickly. "Nope! Of course not! You're back and I couldn't be happier!" Erza gave her an infuriatingly knowing look. "But..." Erza said for her. Lucy sighed and looked away. "Well... I'm worried that someone might kidnap you... or me again. And what if that time we can't find each other?" She asked. Erza gave her a look. "So what do you want to do about that?" Lucy blushed a deep scarlet color. "Well... I heard from Mirajane that she could... feel Cana wherever she was after she..." Lucy gave Erza a pleading look. Erza appeared as if she didn't know what she was talking about. But Lucy knew that she knew. She always did this... but sometimes she didn't and, either way, she never let the conversation continue until Lucy said it. "...after she marked her." Erza nodded, face contemplating while Lucy's was a deep crimson shade of red. "I see." Lucy looked back at her, heart beating quicker than it should have been in such a situation. "If you wish to ask me something, Lucy, then ask." The blonde took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak. Just then, Wendy and Chelia burst into the small cavernous room. "WenWen, I think she knows!" Chelia sounded worried and Wendy looked just the same. Wendy's hand slacked and Lucy, already thinking of marking, caught sight of Chelia's new neck accessory. Lucy choked on air and the pair swiveled around and looked at her with wide eyes. Wendy's hand landed on Chelia's neck in under a second. Erza looked at the pair and then at Lucy. "What?" She asked with what Lucy deemed an adorably confused look on her face. "Are you... did you... what was it like?" Lucy asked. Wendy blushed a deep red color and Chelia, this time not worrying about Carla finding out, giggled. "It was awesome! It felt like when you had the first kiss, but more so! And it feels like such a commitment. Wendy was so kind and gentle about it too!" The blue-haired girl's face couldn't look any redder, but Chelia was beaming as she walked over to the other two. Chelia walked too far for Wendy's hand to cover her mark and Erza finally caught sight of it. "Oh." She said it simply, but her eyes were slightly wider than usual. Wendy followed after Chelia like a lost puppy. "She did it this morning." Chelia's face took on a wide, almost goofy smile. "Can I get a better look at it?" Lucy asked. Chelia nodded with a grin before pulling down her shirt just a bit so they could see it better. "It's beautiful..." Wendy rubbed her neck uncomfortably at the situation. "I know," Chelia said smugly. Wendy gave Chelia a small, still embarrassed, smile. "Did it hurt?" Lucy asked, looking worried. "Nope! It actually felt nice!" Chelia said happily. Lucy gave Erza a short look. Maybe I shouldn't be worried...


	30. Chapter 30

Lucy watched as Wendy finally got her wish and left with Chelia in tow. Lucy's face reddened as Erza looked over at her. "Lucy, was there something you wished to ask me?" She sounded so innocent and confused. Lucy knee better, but she needed to speak anyways. "I was wondering how you felt on the whole marking thing." Lucy tried to sound casual, but she was almost completely certain that she hadn't achieved her goal. Erza pretended to think, as if she hadn't been pondering the subject for the past few minutes. "Well... I suppose there's no real opinion to have. You'll do it at some point because I want to be your Mate." She said. Lucy gave her a long look. Now why does she always get to know exactly what to say?! She thought with a sigh. She tried to keep thinking bitterly to herself, but she found herself far too distracted as Erza leaned towards her as if for a kiss. Lucy blushed as the slightly older girl put her head on Lucy's shoulder, her neck slightly exposed. The blonde's face was entirely too red. "Erza... are you sure it's alright?" She asked. The redhead moved closer to the blonde. "Of course." She whispered. Lucy leaned forward and, fearing the situation, bit Erza gently. The electric current shot through both of them and they both found themselves smiling at the other. Lucy fell into Erza's arms, smiling as she felt an almost presence in the back of her head. It was Erza. She could sense where she was, feel her almost there. The blonde looked at Erza's mark. It was a small red key that matched the color of Erza's hair. Carla looked into the chamber and stared at them, eyes wide, before she hurried out of there. The white-furred Exceed was in shock. They had actually... Carla didn't know what to think about all of that. She wasn't sure how to feel considering she had this horrible, terrible, terrifying suspicion that Wendy had... finished the Mating Season. Wendy, Child, what am I going to do about you... She sighed at the thought before making her way back to where she assumed Chelia and Wendy were at the moment. She caught sight of the pair and made her way inside. She caught sight of-she froze as she saw a mark on Chelia's neck. She forced herself to keep walking. "Wendy. Chelia." She greeted. Wendy's head whipped around and looked at her with wide eyes. "C-Carla?" Her voice wavered and her hand hit Chelia's neck hard enough to make a loud smacking sound. The Exceed gave her a long look. "I saw." Chelia let out a long breath and Wendy hissed air in. "I'm happy for you two." She said. Wendy's eyes turned wide and disbelieving. Chelia grinned and grabbed onto Wendy's hand. "Hey! Now you don't have to be worried, WenWen!" She said happily. Wendy still didn't seem to believe it and Carla gave her a thin lipped smile, trying to make her believe it. Wendy finally snapped out of her disbelieving state. Wendy nodded at Carla. "T-thanks." She stuttered out. Carla gave her a nod before she made her way out of the small room in the cave.

<><><>

Natsu didn't know how he was supposed to sleep that night. His Gray was still kidnapped. What was he going to do? Was Gray hurt? Was he going to be the one the one rescued tomorrow? He wasn't certain. It seemed like he wasn't certain of anything recently. Ever since he'd lost Gray everything had been a bit of a blur, like he didn't know what to do with himself. But he thought he'd handled it better than some of the others. Wendy has been a walking time bomb, ready to blow up at anyone who looked at her the wrong way. Laxus had been shooting his lightning at inanimate objects practically the whole time they were here. Gajeel had been sulking, refusing to speak to anyone this whole time. Mirajane was doing alright, he supposed, but Natsu assumed she was going to explode when she got the chance. Lucy had been... well, she'd cried at least five times in the few days that Erza had been gone. Natsu thought he was alright. He was dealing exactly how he dealt with everything. By being as angry as possible. Natsu's leg bounced up and down as he waited for the time to pass so that they could find who they were going to be able to rescue today.

<><><>

Wendy glanced around at the others as she pulled her arm away from covering Chelia's mark. Natsu was the first that hadn't already seen it to notice. "Way to go, Wendy! You got yourself a full-fledged Mate!" Natsu slung an arm around her shoulders and congratulated the young girl. Wendy was blushing deeply while Chelia tried to not look embarrassed. All of them congratulated the pair, though some of them were forced as they thought of their kidnapped Mates. Wendy had to clamp her mouth shut to make sure that she didn't tell them the big secret. Chelia gave her a look that was almost pleading. Wendy nodded and her resolve hardened. She'd promised Chelia that she'd keep it secret (A/N: Keep it safe) and she wasn't going to break it. She'd never break Chelia's trust. There was a sound echoing through the caves and all of those that hadn't found their Mate sprinted down the cave at their top speed, all racing as if the first one to get there would find their Mate waiting for them. Wendy looked over at Chelia and gave her a smile before the pair started to casually walk down the pathway through the cave. Lucy and Erza took off a few seconds after the others had and the pair of girls had the time to themselves. "I can't believe Carla was to accepting." Wendy was still Marvelling (A/N: Sorry, couldn't help it) at the fact that Carla had accepted it so quickly. "Well, she loves you! I mean, not as much as I love you, but she does." Wendy giggled at her girlfriend.

<><><>

Natsu caught the voice of the person yelling. It was... it was him. Natsu burst off, surpassing all the others in his speed. "I'M COMING, GRAY!" Natsu shouted at his boyfriend. The others all slowed down a bit at the voice, but of course Natsu more than made up for it as he burst into the chamber, for once not being blocked by the runes that had stopped him the last two times he had tried to help rescue someone. He slowed as he caught sight of the battlefield he was going to be fighting on. It was as tall as the other two chambers had been, if not more so, and the ground was made of an ice that was very reminiscent of Gray's own. "Gray!" Natsu shouted up at his boyfriend who was hanging from a cage just as Erza and Chelia had been only a little while ago. "What?!" Gray shouted back down, acting as if he wasn't kidnapped. "I'm gonna get you down from there!" The pink-haired Dragon Slayer shouted up at him. "Less talk and more fighting, Flamezoid!" Gray shouted from above. There was a loud booming sound as an oddly familiar beast took large, deafening step. It wasn't too different from the ones that Wendy had fought, in fact, it looked just like one. "I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" He shouted loudly before he lit his fists alight with his Dragon Slayer power. Gray watched from above as Natsu leaped with far too much strength to be logical as he went for the giant creature's head. "I'll get you down from there, Gray!" He called as he preceded to whip the Dragon-like creature's butt. The black-haired Mage watched with just a small little smile on his face. "I know you will, Flamebreath," Gray said. Natsu destroyed the beast after only a few minutes of fighting and made his way, with more than a bit of smugness, towards Gray. He didn't even notice as the other beast made its way toward the pink-haired Mage. "NATSU, WATCH OUT!" Gray called loudly as the second one made its way towards him. The Dragon Slayer spun on his heel and faced the second one with eyes blazing just as dangerously as his fires. Gray watched, impressed, as Natsu made quick work of the second, only slipping on the icy battlefield three times, half as many as he had against the first monstrous beast. Natsu finally defeated it, crawling up off the icy ground, and made his way towards the center of the chamber. He gave himself an insane boost with his fire power before latching onto Gray's cage and throwing open the door, waltzing in quickly. "Nats-" Gray wasn't able to finish as Natsu's lips crashed against his own, cutting off his ability to speak. Although, he couldn't say he was too upset considering the results. "You're mine, Gray. Don't go getting yourself kidnapped," Natsu muttered before grabbing onto the black-haired Mage's waist and causally dropping from the cage. Gray cursed the Dragon Slayer as they stopped only about two feet from touching the ground, almost having slammed into it. "Dang it, Natsu! We were almost roadkill! Is there anything in that head of yours other than air?!" Natsu gave him a chuckle. "O' course there is! You're in there too! Now c'mon! You're not gonna believe what all happened while you were so rudely kidnapped!" The Dragon Slayer said before pulling him along behind him. "Oh no. What did you guys do now?" Gray asked worriedly as he was pulled along. Natsu let out a bark of a laugh. "You'll just have to wait and see!"

<><><>

Natsu laughed as he saw Gray's open shock at Chelia's and, as a surprise to Natsu as well, Erza's marks on their necks. "I guess I did miss a bunch." The black-haired Mage said in surprise. Natsu's head went back and forth, nodding like a bobble head. Chelia gave Gray a quick, knowing look and the ice Mage nodded back at her as well. Erza and Chelia shared a look with Gray. They all silently acknowledged what had happened before they had been 'rescued' earlier. "C'mon, Icy! We still have a lot of stuff to do together now that we're back!" Natsu said excitedly before hurrying forward to where their base camp was in the large caves.

<><><>

Freed sighed and looked around at the other two remaining Mates waiting for their turn to get saved as well. Levy and Cana. Those were the only two others. Freed himself was next considering how upset Laxus might get if he didn't get Freed back some time soon. He looked up at a small clock in the corner of the room. He couldn't wait for the next day. Seeing his boyfriend was going to be amazing. Freed sighed as he counted down the minutes until the next morning.

<><><>

Lucy tried to give Gray a hug, but Natsu stepped in between the two. "Sorry, Luce! Gray's mine!" Natsu tugged on Gray's hand and led him into another room within the cave. Lucy had a betrayed look on her face. "Natsu!" She called after him, starting to stride after Natsu. Erza looped an arm around Lucy's shoulders and pulled her back. "Let them be." She said with a small smile. Lucy let out a dramatic sigh as she leaned up against Erza. "They're still rude." The blonde said indignantly. Erza reached a hand up and stroked Lucy's hair. The blonde tried to resist, she really did, but she couldn't stay mad with Erza being so gentle. She leaned against the red-haired Mage with a content sigh. Wendy and Chelia giggled to the side as she watched the pair.


	31. Chapter 31

Freed prepared himself as the shadowed form took him to the cave. Even when he was prepared, the coldness that followed the transportation was still enough to make him shiver. Alright, Freed. Don't worry about Laxus. He's going to be fine. He's strong and smart... and handsome... Alright, I'm getting off topic! The fact of the matter is that I'm not going to worry because he's going to be perfectly fine and I don't need to worry. Not at all... and now I'm talking to myself. That's just great. Freed took a deep breath to calm himself from his worry. He really had no reason to worry. Everything was going to be fine.

<><><>

Natsu looked over at Gray and pulled his hand down his face in frustration. Dang it, Natsu! Just tell him you want to mark him! Don't be a wimp! Even Wendy was able to do it! Lucy too and she had to mark Erza of all people. I bet she was terrified too! Geez, how did she even do that?! Okay, me, that's a bit off topic! Now, focus! You're supposed to be getting Gray to let you mark him and you're here talking to yourself in your head. Maybe my dad was right. Maybe I an a bit insane... but that's besides the point! Natsu shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and moved towards Gray who was sitting only a few feet away. "Hey, Gray." He said loudly. The blacked-haired Mage looked up. "What?" He sounded aggressive, but that was just how he always sounded. Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but now that he was about to do it, it all seemed a bit... terrifying. Come on, Natsu! You were raised by a freaking dragon! You took on the magic council! You can tell Gray you want to mark him! Natsu's resolve hardened and he looked at his Mate with a fire in his eyes. "Gray, I want to mark you." The man's eyes widened a bit and there was a beat of silence. Gray seemed unable to speak for a moment, but he regained his ability soon. "Alright." He breathed. Natsu leaned forward to finish their Mating Season, but Laxus burst into the cave. "It's Freed! I can smell him!" He shouted. Natsu let out an unintelligible growl as he climbed to his feet, Gray doing the same. "Come on!" Natsu cried as he ran after Laxus down the twisting and winding halls of the cave. I had just got the words out and now I have to wait?! Stupid Laxus and his stupid Mate... Natsu knew he was being unreasonable, but he didn't care. He was upset. He just wanted to mark his Mate, to finish all this crap and finally have Gray as his own, but now... Natsu let out another sigh of frustration. Gray looked over at him and gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry, Flamebrain." Natsu gave him a glare, sprinting ahead. Soon the pair were in a race to see who could beat the other there. Of course Laxus was the first there, running his heart out to save his Mate as soon as possible. Natsu and Gray came barreling through the cave so quickly that they both ran face first into the runes, falling ungracefully to the floor with identical grunts of pain. The others appeared soon after and gave the two looks of disappointment mixed with amusement. "You can do it, Laxus!" Wendy cried as she and Chelia appeared, both having jogged to get there instead of running. "Yeah! You got this!" Chelia joined in. There was a bit of cheering before the cave walls shook to the beat of an unseen monster's steps. Laxus squared his shoulders and stepped forward, determination shining in his eyes like a beacon of light.

<><><>

Freed looked down at his boyfriend, watching as he prepared for the monster that was taking its time to get into the cavern. Suddenly it came into view. The beast was so tall that its head almost touched the cage that Freed was held in at the moment. The Rune Mage looked down with wide eyes, his own thoughts of keeping himself from worrying disappearing as he looked at the monster. "Be careful, Laxus!" Freed cried from above, worry shining through in his voice. Laxus looked up for a moment, their eyes meeting. The blonde's eyes turned soft for just a second before they turned to the creature. Upon looking at his enemy, they turned harsh and cruel. Lightning crackled in the air and suddenly Freed pitied the dragon-like beast that Laxus looked at with such great hatred. It's just doing its job... it's supposed to do this... what if Laxus kills it? Freed quieted his worries. Laxus wouldn't kill the monster. He wasn't evil. He'd probably hurt it, but he wouldn't kill it. Of course he wouldn't. Freed relaxed a bit and watched as his beloved started to summon up his strength and face the creature that was at least ten times his height head on.

•••

Lightning crackled and echoed within the otherwise deathly silent chamber. The beast took a step forward, shaking the ground. Laxus took a deep breath before he released a giant strike of lightning that raced through the air, hitting the creature with stupendous force, making the animal take a step backwards to steady itself. Laxus didn't give it time to balance itself, attacking without mercy and trying to beat the monster into submission. The monster didn't even land an attack in the next three minutes. It finally fells back, breath heaving as it laid on the ground, helpless. Freed held his breath from above, watching intensely. Laxus took a step forward. But he paused. Laxus looked up at Freed for a moment before back at the creature. The Lightning Dragon Slayer let out a breath and turned back to Freed, shooting down a burst of lightning and shooting himself into the air towards Freed and his cage. Laxus burst the door to the cage off its hinges and reached inside, pulling Freed out and cradling him in his arms for a long moment. "I've got you, Freed. I've got you." His voice carried the weight of all the worry he had felt the past few days. Freed allowed his boyfriend to hold him for about a minute before they were dropped to the ground carefully by a worried Laxus. "I love you, Freed." He whispered. "I love you too, Laxus." He whispered back.

<><><>

Natsu watched as Freed and Laxus made their way back to the rest of them. Natsu glanced over at Gray as the rest greeted Freed, giving him hugs or warm words. Natsu grabbed onto Gray's hand and dragged him over to the corner while the rest of them were distracted by the most recently saved Mate. "Natsu, what are you-" Gray didn't get to finish as Natsu practically leaped over and placed a small bite on his neck. The electrical current shot through the pair like nothing they'd ever felt. Gray was in a state of shock as Natsu gave Gray a smug look. "C'mon, Mate!" Natsu sounded happy and Gray finally snapped out of his haze. "Did you just mark me?!" He shouted, making the rest of them look over at the pair. Gray's face turned red and Natsu gave Gray a look. "Really, Gray?" Natsu asked. Gray rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Don't turn this back on me! You're the one that just marked me!" Gray snapped. Natsu let out a hiss and rolled his eyes. "Sure, but you knew it would happen at some point." He pointed out. Gray gave him an eye roll and sighed. "Natsu..." his voice was low and threatening, but the pink-haired Dragon Slayer just kept on smirking. Darn you, Natsu... Gray thought with an internal sigh. Natsu glanced at the mark on Gray's neck and caught sight of a small fire, like one you'd find at a campsite. Natsu grinned as he looked at it, making Gray sigh.

<><><>

Laxus found himself smiling. He couldn't stop. He was far too happy with Freed back at his side. The others kept giving him odd looks whenever he smiled and Laxus ignored them. Freed was smiling as well. He was back and couldn't be happier. Laxus looked over to see Gray rubbing his neck and covering his Mating mark. Laxus looked around and led Freed out of the small room within the cave. Freed's heart started beating quicker. Is he... is he going to do this now? Freed wasn't sure whether he was excited or scared. Maybe it was a bit of both. "Laxus, what are you doing?" The blonde's eyes strayed to Freed's neck. "Would you... I mean..." Laxus suddenly looked red. He was blushing. Actually blushing. Freed took a long, deep steadying breath. "Yes," Freed said. Laxus smiled and moved towards Freed's neck slowly. "I love you." He whispered quietly. It was odd and definitely not anything like the norm... but Freed has to admit that it was the most romantic moment of his life. It was almost as if he and Laxus were being married. It was a promise, one that would stay with the pair for the rest of their lives. Freed thought the moment would last forever, but soon it was over and Laxus pulled back. Freed hadn't even noticed the teeth that had gently touched his neck. He smiled, leaning against Laxus' chest. The blonde smiled at him and the pair stood there for a long moment. Laxus looked down at Freed's neck and caught sight of his mark. It was a bolt of lightning running about an inch down his bare neck. Laxus smirked at his boyfriend. It felt nice to see his mark on his Mate.

<><><>

Mirajane tried not to show how impatient she was. She mentally listed off all the Mates. Chelia, rescued the first day. Erza, rescued the second day. Gray, rescued yesterday. Freed, rescued today. That left Levy and Cana. Mirajane didn't mean to, but she let out a sigh. She was so worried and scared. I miss her... I hope she's alright... oh, Cana... I love you so much. Will I rescue you tomorrow or the day after? Mirajane thought for a moment. I bet she's going last. I'm sure she volunteered. She's so tough on the outside, but she's so sweet and kind on the inside. Mirajane let out a sigh and a smile. I love her. She's so perfect... Mirajane shook her head with a sad smile. She heard the smashing of rocks and looked around. It was coming from the room beside the one she was currently sitting in. She made her way over to the loud smashing sound. She saw Gajeel in there, letting out a growl every time he hit a rock. "Gajeel, are you alright?" Mirajane asked kindly. The Iron Dragon Slayer looked over at her, eyes still dark and angry. "No, I'm not alright! Levy's in the hands of some creep and I don't know if I'll save her tomorrow or the day after! What if the kidnapper just doesn't give me the chance?!" Gajeel let out a loud growl and smashed another rock with his iron fist. Mirajane couldn't help but associate with the words. "I'm sure she's going to be the one rescued tomorrow." She comforted. Gajeel looked over at her. "How are you so calm?! You're Mate's still captured too and you think she's going to be the last one rescued!" Gajeel slammed an iron fist against another bunch of rocks in anger. Mirajane took a deep, calming breath. "I... I don't know." Mirajane tried to stay centered. Gajeel tossed a rock to Mirajane. "Smash it. It'll help," Gajeel said. Mirajane started to refuse, but she looked at it for a moment. Anger flared up within her and, before she knew it, she was in her Satan Soul. She crumbled the rock in her taloned hand and let the broken pieces fall to the cave floor, making soft taps as they hit. Mirajane had to admit, it really did help. The two smashed rocks for the next two hours, letting out their anger out in a harmless way.

<><><>

Levy took a deep breath. She didn't know if she'd be able to sleep. She couldn't wait to get rescued the next day. "I miss you..." She muttered aloud, sighing. She wondered what he was doing right about now.


	32. Chapter 32

Levy was sucked in through the shadows and deposited in the cave. She shivered and looked around. There wasn't a battlefield as she had been expecting, but instead all she could see were at least five miles of twisting and turning tunnels. It was a maze. Levy gasped. She remained silent, looking around and trying to find the way to her as she was slowly lowered to the ground. It was all for not, however, as a top covered the maze. Levy let out a low curse. Gajeel's going to have to find me through all this! I thought he'd just have to fight a monster or something! That's what he's good at! I'm the one that's good at logic puzzles! Levy sighed. "Ahem, Levy, it's not my place to tell you how to get rescued, but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to call out for help." Levy jumped as she heard the familiar voice. It was Smith. Of course. Levy nodded at the invisible voice before taking a deep breath. "GAJEEL!" She cried as loudly as she could.

<><><>

Gajeel jumped as he thought he heard and echo reverberate through the cave. He rocketed to his feet and ran off at full speed towards the source of the sound. Levy! He thought, his legs propelling him down the tunnels at speeds he couldn't have imagined before. "I'm coming, Shrimp." The Iron Dragon Slayer muttered under his breath. The others chased after him soon after, but he didn't notice them. He was far too concerned with his beloved to care about what the others were doing at the moment.

<><><>

Levy heard heavy footsteps before a loud skidding sound. Gajeel. She thought. "What the hell is this?!" Gajeel called loudly. Levy couldn't help but smile. Of course he'd say something like that. "It's a maze!" Levy shouted to him from her spot in a cage at the very center of it. Levy caught sight of shadows moving and knew that Smith was traveling.

<><><>

"Well hello, Gajeel." The Iron Dragon Slayer spun on his heel and swung a punch at the voice. His fist hit an invisible wall and script popped up. "What?!" Gajeel shouted in confusion. None of the others had had something blocking them from entering their caves before. "Not so fast, Gajeel! You have to know the rules first!" The same annoying voice said, but all the sudden it was on the other side of the entrance to the cavern. "Then tell me!" Gajeel growled angrily. "Well, first, no destroying the walls," Gajeel growled, "and no speaking to Levy. Break those rules and Levy is mine for all of eternity." Gajeel growled louder. "Do you agree?" Gajeel thought for a second, but he really couldn't disagree. "Fine." The words sounded more like that of a wild animal than that of a human. "Great!" A snap came from the direction of the voice and Gajeel took a step forward. He passed through the script and entered a large tunnel. "A maze, huh?" Gajeel mumbled aloud, looking around. The top of the cavern was only a few inches taller than him and was darker than the rest of the cave. Small torches lined the walls every twenty paces or so. Gajeel growled out a breath and started down the maze.

<><><>

Levy took a deep breath and let it out. "He's going to be fine. He's going to be fine." She muttered under her breath. She had a habit of talking to herself. She could imagine if Gajeel was here. He's probably start making fun of her for thinking aloud... and she'd probably get mad at him... she sighed and sat down in the cage. I hope he remembers that time I started ranting about mazes. She'd been reading a book and the protagonists had got lost in a maze. Who am I kidding? Not even Lucy listens to all my rants. Levy sighed.

<><><>

Gajeel took off in the direction of her scent, taking a left hand turn. The Iron Dragon Slayer followed after her scent for a bit before Gajeel found himself at a dead end. Gajeel growled and retraced his steps to his last turn. He could smell her faintly and turned towards her scent. He hit another dead end. Gajeel retraced his steps and found himself lost. The Iron Dragon Slayer couldn't even remember which way he'd come from at this point. Gajeel tried to remember everything Levy had said about mazes. You need to make markers. Gajeel heard her say in his head. He remembered her saying that... Gajeel went back to the last dead end and grabbed the torch, blowing it out. The Dragon Slayer did the same thing as he walked back to the most recent turn. When he got to the turn he had taken to get to the last turn, he had a dark hallway to the left and light ones in front of him, behind him, and to the right. Gajeel was about to go to the right, but he remembered something Levy had told him. Never lose track of the front of the maze. Only when you lose that will you be truly lost. Gajeel looked down the three lit hallways helplessly for a moment before he thought of something. He sniffed the air. He'd followed Levy's scent to get here... so if he went away from it, then he'd be back at the front. He took off in the opposite direction of her scent. After a few turns, he caught the scent of the others. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Chelia, Mirajane, Laxus, Freed, Happy, and Carla. He'd never been more happy to smell them before. When he reached the front of the cave, he looked to the sides. Well... I'm at the front. Gajeel had three directions to go. Left, right, and forward. He'd already gone forward for about fifteen minutes... so he chose left this time. He'd go through every path in that direction.

<><><>

Levy wished she had a clock. She didn't know how long she'd been waiting. It could have been fifteen minutes or an hour for all she knew. Levy sighed and found herself recalling her fondest memories of Gajeel. He's smart. Even if he doesn't remember what I told him, he'll figure it out... eventually.

<><><>

Gajeel took a right turn and found a dead end. He took all the torches from the walls, putting them out as he did so. He'd been working on the left turn from the front for the past half hour and he was pretty sure he was almost done. He'd gone down at least ten different forks in the maze, but he'd been able to eliminate all of them. He finally found the dead end. Gajeel grinned foolishly and grabbed onto the torch, blowing it out before running back down the pathway to the front, putting out all the torches on his way. I'm one third of the way there, Levy. Gajeel thought.

<><><>

Wendy frowned in confusion as Gajeel came back to the entrance to the maze for the second time. The Iron Dragon Slayer didn't even pause before he made his way down the center hallway yet again. She looked over at Chelia and the other shrugged, looking just as confused and Wendy felt. Wendy looked around and found everyone else looking just at as confused as she did. Everyone else, that is, except for one person. Lucy. "He's doing it." She breathed. They all exchanged confused looks. "Doing what?" Natsu asked. "What Levy said." She sounded shocked. "I don't even remember everything she said about mazes... but he's doing it."

<><><>

Gajeel had been on the middle fork of the maze for almost forty-five minutes when he found the final dead end. Gajeel let out a sigh. He'd been sure this was it. So sure. The Iron Dragon Slayer sprinted back to the front of the maze, grabbing all the torches as he went. He came back to the front of the maze and didn't even hesitate as he ran to the right fork.

<><><>

Levy heard the distant sound of footsteps and her head shot up. Is that... is that him? She thought. It couldn't have been more than two and a half hours since she'd been put in here. She'd thought it would take him at least five...

<><><>

Gajeel threw the torch to the ground and watched as the fire died. This had been the longest fork so far. Fifty minutes. Gajeel ran down the main part of the right fork. I think this is it! The torches became less and less frequent until they only came every forty feet. Gajeel finally saw the fork open up to a circular cave. There in the middle of the small hollowed out room sat a familiar cage that looked just like the ones that had held all of the others. But that wasn't what caught his eyes. Inside of it stood Levy, eyes wide. Gajeel seemed to teleport to the cage and he threw open the door. "Levy!" He cried, scooping her into his arms and twirling her around in a circle. Levy let out a loud laugh as she hugged him back. "How'd you do it?! I saw this maze and it had to be at least five miles long in each direction!" She cried. Gajeel grinned at her. "I just followed your advice," Gajeel said. "Now c'mon. I've been in this stupid maze for far too long." The Iron Dragon Slayer said, grabbing onto her hand. Levy nodded and followed him down the lit pathway. As Levy walked, she noticed the darkened forks in the road. "What happened there?" She asked. "Those are the turns I took. They're all dead ends somewhere down the road. I took all the torches so I didn't get turned around." Levy gave him an awestruck look. Gajeel looked over at her. "What's wrong, Shrimp?" He asked. Levy shook her head and pulled him into a hug. "I didn't think you listened to me when I rambled." Gajeel got a bit red, turning embarrassed. "Well... I do." He sounded gruff, but Levy could tell what he meant. "How far did you go before you found me?" She asked. Gajeel looked down at her. "This was the last fork of the last turn. Looks like I was smart, but not too lucky." Levy laughed. "Sorry to make you go so far." She said. Gajeel tightened his hold on her hand. "I'd walk a million miles for you, solve a thousand mazes." Levy couldn't help but look at him with shock. He was never romantic. Gajeel turned gruff again. "But you'll never hear me say that again." Levy didn't need to. Once was more than enough. She pulled him to the side of the pathway and leaned up to kiss him. Gajeel didn't protest and leaned down. Levy wouldn't admit just how much she had missed this. Suddenly, Gajeel pulled back, but he didn't stand. He pulled back only a few inches so he could look at her. His eyes traveled to her neck slowly and Levy suddenly understood. How had she forgotten?! She wasn't sure, but she had. "Go ahead. But he gentle." Gajeel smirked at her and his teeth barely broke her skin as he marked her. Levy couldn't help but blush. "What's it look like?" She whispered. Nobody else was here, but he situation seemed to call for hushed voices. "It's an ingot of iron," Gajeel whispered back, not wanting to ruin the moment with a loud noise. Gajeel leaned back down to kiss her again, but a loud voice echoed through the maze. "YO GAJEEL! YOU LOST?!" Natsu called. "I'm going to kill that guy," Gajeel growled lowly. Levy chuckled at the words. "They're just worried. C'mon." She grabbed his hand and the pair made their way back to the entrance of the cave. Levy hated to break their moment, but she knew they'd have time later. They'd have time for the rest of their lives.


	33. Chapter 33

Levy and Gajeel finally saw the exit to the maze and both of them grinned. "I can't believe he found her!" Natsu cried. Gajeel glared at him as he stepped across the invisible barrier. Levy was immediately tackled by Lucy with a tight embrace and she laughed. "Hey, Luce!" She greeted with a wide grin. "I was so worried!" She said, pulling back and looking Levy over for any injuries. "I'm fine, Lucy!" Levy said with a laugh. The blonde nodded after finishing a thorough once over look. "Alright." Gajeel seemed to tower over Lucy and the blonde took a step back, seeming to cower behind Erza. Levy laughed at the pair as they started to slowly make their way back to where the others had been undoubtably camping. Levy looked around quickly. Chelia, Erza, Lucy, and Gray were all here. They'd all been successfully rescued. Poor Cana... Levy thought with a sigh. The others were all talking loudly about how Gajeel had backtracked to the front three different times in his search for Levy. The blue-haired Mage couldn't help but smile as she looked over at Gajeel. "Sounds like you were really worried." Levy smiled and Gajeel looked away, slightly red. Levy smirked slightly. She found her hand reach up to her neck as she walked. She fingered the bite on it and found herself smiling just slightly. It was kind of nice to have such a commitment. She looked around and saw that all the other Mates all had different marks along their necks. She smiled. I guess this whole trial did at least one thing. Some of them wouldn't have done it in a million years. Levy thought, looking at Wendy and Laxus.

<><><>

Cana flopped on the couch and sighed. "C'mon!" She called, glaring at the clock that hung on the wall with a great vengeance. "Just change to tomorrow!" She cried, sighing and throwing a dramatic arm to cover her eyes. "That won't make it go any faster," Smith said. Cana peaked her eyes out from under her arm. "Really?! Never would have guessed." She muttered sarcastically. Smith laughed and she rolled her eyes, turning over on the couch. Maybe if I get some sleep it'll go faster.

<><><>

Mirajane tried to join in on the jokes and joviality, but she just couldn't find it in her. Tomorrow... she thought, the smile she had tried to keep in place the past few days dying and shriveling up on her lips. She went to her sleeping bag early that night while everyone still sat around the campfire and talked.

<><><>

Mirajane awoke early and jumped to her feet. She didn't know what time of day it was, what with being in a cave and all, but she knew it was the day. The day she'd been waiting anxiously for as long as Cana had been kidnapped. The day she got to save her Mate. Mirajane heard a distant call and she almost thought she had imagined it. But that didn't stop her from taking off down the cave's narrow passageways like a bloodhound hunting down a rabbit. She didn't know, and frankly didn't care, if the others were awake. She'd been waiting far too long and was ready to whoop some monster a-"MIRAJANE!" The white-haired Take-Over Mage finally heard the voice clearly and any thought of it being her imagination vanished from her mind instantly. She took a left turn and caught sight of a familiar form hanging in a cage in the air above... well, frankly Mirajane didn't care what it was hanging over.

•••

Cana looked down at the ground with worried eyes. This was most certainly a board/card game field. Cana hated to be rude, but strategical games were not Mirajane's strong suit in any sense. Cana was shocked as Mirajane's eyes suddenly turned cold and calculating. She didn't rush in as Cana had expected her to, but instead she kicked a foot out timidly. It came into contact with a script magic spell. Smith's shadows appeared on Cana's side of the written wall. Cana knew he was speaking, but she could not hear him.

•••

Mirajane eyed the shadowy form on the other side on the spell. "What are the rules?" She asked. She didn't even notice as footsteps sounded through the cave, showing her friends were coming to watch her as they had done for all the others. "Ohho. Someone's a fast learner. I see why you like Cana." Mirajane let out a growl as she looked at the form hiding within the shadows. "Alright, alright. The rules. 1) No speaking to Cana, 2) that's the only rule." She could see just the faintest outline of a smirk on the shadowed form's face. "Do you agree?" He asked. Mirajane glared at him, not breaking eye contact as she nodded. "Yes." She said, voice sharp enough to rival that of one of Erza's best swords. "Then let the game begin." The voice said in a deep manner. Mirajane took a calm step across the border as she was accepted. She took a long look at the odd field that lay underneath Cana's cage. She refused to look up at her Mate. I can't let myself get distracted. I have to stay focused. She shoved all thoughts of her Mate from her mind as she walked to the closest end of the field, presumably her side. She took a long look and saw a large forested battlefield. "What are we playing?" She asked with a cold, harsh voice. Suddenly, several forms appeared on both sides. They were all soldiers of different heights and appearances, but each had a notch on the right-hand side of their shirts. The ones of the stranger's side had on light white color while Mirajane's own had on a dark black. She couldn't help but think there were more on her own side. How odd... The trees that had been two dimensional only moments ago sprouted up and became mighty oak trees in the middle of the field. Mirajane could even hear the steady flow of a river only a little ways away. A man walked up to her and kneltonto his knee. "Your Majesty," he man started, "I have your map." Mirajane reached a hand out and grabbed hold of a map he had proffered her. "What are we playing?" Mirajane asked again. She had gotten a quick look at the dimensions of the battlefield before it had suddenly become three dimensional and she judged it to be able two miles wide and four miles in length. "Why, Mirajane, have you never played chess before?" Mirajane raised an eyebrow at the words. This wasn't like any game of chess she'd ever played. For one thing there were far too many pawns and there were at least twenty horsemen. "I have." She replied. "Well, just think of this as chess... but more so." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "I presume I'll be playing you?" She asked. There was a laugh. "Heavens no! I cannot play chess. You'll be playing against someone far better than I." Mirajane raised an eyebrow. "Who?" She asked. "Why an illusion, of course! One just like those that surround you... only much smarter." Mirajane's eyes narrowed at the words. "Your Majesty, I believe we should get going. We do not wish to be ambushed at the start of the game." This time it was a knight on horseback that spoke to her. Mirajane nodded and looked down at her map with keen eyes. What would Cana do? She found herself wondering.

•••

Cana watched worriedly from above as the white team's members started moving on the other side of the field from Mirajane. Come on, Mir. You can do this. She encouraged silently. She was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to speak to Mirajane right now.

•••

Mirajane tried to figure out the best way to win the game. "Alright, lets do this." She muttered before she made her way to the forested area. The army members followed after her. "Your Majesty, where do you want us to go?" A knight asked. "Just follow me." She muttered. "I know what I'm doing." She'd pretended to care about strategies for board games on far too many occasions when she'd been trying to flirt with Cana to not have a clue what to do. "Alright! I want you all to split up into ten bands of sixteen with two knights, one bishop, three rooks, and ten pawns in each." The soldiers did as she instructed almost instantaneously. She numbered the bands off and told them to stay in packs as they followed her silently through the woods.

•••

Mirajane watched as band one was mercilessly destroyed by the enemies. The rest of her army made gasps and uncomfortable movements behind her. Mirajane just smirked. He played right into my hand. Now I know his strategy... but how did he find us so quickly? Mirajane turned and silently stalked forward to her army. There were eight bands currently surrounding her. One of them had just been brutally slaughtered, Mirajane was glad they were illusions, and the other had been left at the river to great displeasure of the army. Mirajane raised a hand over her head and the troops marched after her. When they were out of hearing range of the other team, Mirajane spoke. "Band two, go join band one at the river. Band four, I want you to head to the south, just about a thousand hundred yards from the river." There was a great mumbling. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, perhaps the army should stick together. We already lost a band..." Mirajane turned on the bishop with a vehement glare. "I have a plan." She snapped at him. The bishop bowed deeply. "Yes, Your Majesty." Mirajane instructed the fourth band to the opposite side of the forest. The bishops exchanged looks before doing as she said.

•••

Cana's eyes widened as she saw what Mirajane was doing. She was leading him... she knew his strategy. "Wow..." Cana breathed, finding herself grinning.

•••

Mirajane instructed band three to the river and sent band five just a little ways down the forest from band four. "Your Majesty, please explain your plan." A bishop pleaded. She glared at him. "No!" She snapped. "Now, band six, to the river." The band rolled their eyes and exchanged quick looks. "Your Majesty-" Mirajane turned on the same bishop with a dark glare. He didn't finish speaking and she nodded.

•••

The troops chased after band four and five. "Your Majesty, please allow us to help them!" The same bishop that had been complaining the whole time said. Mirajane turned on her heel towards him. "Band seven, go to sector eight." She said. That was the bishop's band. "Your Majesty! T-" Mirajane cut him off. "Did I ask?" The bishop growled at her before turning on his heel and stalking off. "Band nine, to the river." As soon as band seven was gone, Mirajane grabbed the nearest knight. "Go stop band eight and retrieve all the units at the river." The knight stared at her in shock. "Your Majesty-" Mirajane cut in. "Now!" She snapped angrily. The knight sped off and Mirajane turned on her heel to look at her troops, plan in her head as she stalked over. "Here's where it gets interesting."

•••

Cana watched in bewilderment as Mirajane's forces left their well hidden place at the river as the enemy soldiers marched towards two of the small fists of her army she had hidden to lead them. Why is she abandoning the plan? Cana had thought it a brilliant plan that certainly would have worked. The troops ran off towards Mirajane's. Suddenly the other army charged towards the two fists Mirajane had along the pathway to the river. "Mirajane, you could have had them there!" Cana whispered to herself with frustration. "Why did you leave?!" The two bands Mirajane had set to lead him there were slaughtered where they stood, unable to make it to the river. Suddenly, forces charged from behind towards where Mirajane's forces had been only a few minute ago. They looked bewildered to find that there were no troops awaiting them there. "How did he know they were there!?"


	34. Chapter 34

Mirajane grinned as she saw the rest of her army appear. "Come on! We have a lot of ground to cover!" Mirajane hopped onto one of the horses (A/N: I know it's an illusion, but I'm going off the illusions that Wendy lived with when she was younger as my basis for how she can touch the horse. Ha! Now you can't comment 'that's not possible, it's an illusion'!) and was already galloping off towards sector eight. She had a grin on her face as the rest of her army followed after her. I'm coming, Cana. She thought smugly.

•••

Cana still didn't understand what Mirajane was doing. Suddenly, her whole army burst into motion with one white haired rider leading the charge towards... well, she was leading the charge towards a desolate part of the field with nobody else around... no, scratch that... there was a small group of her own soldiers there. Cana scratched her head in confusion. Why's she going all the way over there? Her enemy's over here!

<><><>

What?! Why weren't her soldiers there?! She sent at least three of her stupid bands over there earlier! I heard her give the orders myself! Where could she be?! He heard the thundering of hooves coming his way. What?! A large force of soldiers came careening over the hills towards him and his soldiers. "PREPARE FOR AN ATTACK!" He shouted loudly, silently calling for his other soldiers to come and save them. It was too late, however. The white-haired girl had figured out his plan.

<><><>

Mirajane smirked at her victory. "Who are we fighting, Your Majesty?" A knight called, seeing only her own soldiers. "The King! Now, go for the bishop! I want you to take him alive!" There was an uproar of confusion and outrage. "Your Majesty, we cannot attack our own men!" Another knight called in shock. "That's not my army!" Mirajane shouted over the loud, thundering hoof steps of the horses behind her. There were still murmurs of confusion and outrage. "Ask me questions later! Now is the time for winning!" Mirajane shouted. "You're supposed to follow my command, yes?!" She cried. All whispers ceased and they sped up and followed after her.

•••

It looks like she's going to attack her own army! What the heck is happening?! Cana thought with outright confusion.

•••

Mirajane's army overtook band seven. But of course, they couldn't truly be called that because this wasn't a part of her army. She watched as the enemies fell around her. She descended from her mount and made her way to the captured bishop. "Well hello there." She said, voice laced with more than a little smugness. "How did you know?!" The bishop cried. Mirajane leaned down until she was in his face and whispered quietly. "That's not for you to know." With those six words Mirajane motioned for her knight to slice his throat. The knight grimaced, looking away as he did what was instructed. The world froze, the fighting stopping in place. "Checkmate." A loud, deep voice bellowed across the field. Mirajane watched as the trees sunk back into the ground and the river stopped to flow in the distance. "What?!" The knight cried in confusion as the other soldiers began to disappear. Mirajane smirked. "Goodbye." She said softly as he himself dissipated. Mirajane looked up to find the cage dropping down slowly in the air. Mirajane ran over as quickly as she could, reaching the middle of the battlefield in remarkable time. Mirajane ripped the door off the cage off its hinges and pulled Cana from its depths. "What-" Mirajane stooped Cana's question by pulling her forward for a long, passionate kiss. When they separated, Mirajane felt a calm feeling spread from her head to her toes. This was the first time she'd relaxed since Cana had been captured. Cana smiled at her a bit goofily for a second before she shook her head as if to wake herself up from some haze. "Alright. What just happened?!" Cana asked incredulously. Mirajane giggled at her girlfriend. "What do you mean?" She asked, playing dumb. Cana was clearly not amused as she gave her a narrow look. Mirajane laughed again. "Okay, okay! The bishop was the king all along." Cana gaped at her. "What?!" Cana snapped loudly. Mirajane tried not to laugh, instead just grinning. "Yup!" She said simply. "How did you know?!" The brunette demanded. "Well, let's see," Mirajane started, wrapping an arm around Cana and leading her towards the exit to the cave, "my first hint was when the shadow guy told me who my opponent was." Cana looked at her with confusion. "He said it was an illusion, just like all the other soldiers." Cana's eyes widened. "That's still not enough to know it was your bishop!" She said with incredulity. "I never said it was. My second hint was when I saw his army across the battlefield from me right before the trees appeared. It had less than my own, which was weird. This was supposed to be an equal fight. And then this same bishop kept trying to ask me what I was doing, which was odd considering the others all just did what I said." Cana's eyes were as big as dinner plates at this point. "Oh! I almost forgot one of the biggest hints! When I tried to see his strategy, the army appeared faster than they should have. It was almost as if they knew where my troops were." Cana's eyes were bulging out of her skull and Mirajane laughed. "My original plan was to lead him to my forces at the river, but then it was as if they were finding my forces much to quickly. Then I remembered what the shadows figure had told me. And it clicked. That's when I sent the bishop to sector eight and recalled my troops." Cana was looking at her with unconcealed shock. "That's... amazing! I would never have thought of that! It's genius!" Mirajane grinned at the compliments. "Thanks." She said. "I just kept thinking 'what would Cana do?" The brunette beamed at the words. "Well, I might have to start asking what you would do at this rate!" Mirajane chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Come on, the others are waiting for us." The two quickened their pace as they walked towards the others.

•••

When the couple arrived at the exit, Mirajane was met with a loud outburst of cheering. "That was awesome, Mirajane! I didn't know you were good at this kind of thing!" Wendy exclaimed, clapping her hands happily. The others joined in with Wendy, all starting to speak at the same time and Mirajane couldn't understand a word any of them said. She smiled anyways. Suddenly, there was a rustling of wind behind her and Mirajane spun with deadly grace. She saw many others do the same as she had (including Wendy, Lucy, Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu. Perhaps it was only those still on edge from the kidnapping that had noticed). There they found the shadowy form that had stolen their Mates. Many of them made growling sounds. "Ohho! I've been waiting for a chance to do this for days!" Natsu cried, cracking his fists. The shadowy figure held up his hand and moved behind the runes that Mirajane and Cana had just crossed. "I come in peace." The man said. "I am simply here to explain what happened." Natsu paused, looking at the others for a moment. They had all frozen in their slow movement towards him as well, clearly curious as to what he had to said. They exchanged a quick look and all stepped in front of their Mates as one, holding onto them possessively. "What do you wish to explain?" Mirajane asked evenly, eyeing him distrustfully. "Only what happened when your Mates were gone." Wendy and Chelia exchanged a look and Chelia nodded to Wendy. The rest of them looked at their Mates for answers and they all just looked away. "We kidnapped them for you own good." There was a shocked silence. "It's a right of passage for all of those going through Mating Season. It always teaches one of the couple an important lesson." There was a beat of silence as all of those who hadn't known looked around in confusion. "Wendy learned it was alright to be protective of her Mate." The blue-haired Dragon Slayer looked surprised and nodded. She supposed she had learned that. "Erza learned it's alright to rely on Lucy." The redhead's eyes widened and she gave Smith a shocked look. "Gray learned that he had to share the responsibility with his Mate, that he couldn't do everything on his own." The ice Mage rolled his shoulders as Natsu looked over at him with a smug expression. "Laxus learned that, even when someone attacks your loved ones, revenge isn't always the answer." The blonde lightning Mage thought back to when he had been tempted to kill the monster, but had stopped himself. "Levy learned how much Gajeel listened to her." The bookworm looked over at the Iron Dragon Slayer who was looking down at her. She smiled at him and rested her head on his arm. "And finally Cana learned just how much Mirajane cares for her, how much she cared and paid attention before they ever got together." The brunette grinned broadly. She had been more than a bit worried that Mirajane hadn't paid any attention to her until Mating Season. I guess she did notice... Cana thought, remembering how Mirajane had used her suggestions for strategic games. Smith stepped out of the shadows and Natsu suddenly leaned forward, trying to attack him. The man let out a yelp and sunk back into the shadows. "Hey! I helped you!" Smith called distrustfully. "GRAY! IS THIS TRUE?!" Natsu shouted. The black-haired man nodded. "There's no need to yell, Man!" Natsu glared at him and rolled his eyes. "I was worried about you and you were perfectly fine this whole time?!" Natsu called. Gray looked a bit guilty, as did all the captured Mates. "This is supposed to be an important thing! Stop getting upset and think about what everybody learned!" Gray snapped angrily. Natsu grumbled something under his breath and let out a huff. "Fine!" Natsu cried. Smith looked around worriedly before coming out of the shadows slowly. He wasn't attacked this time and he let out a breath of relief. "As I was saying, you all learned something you needed to learn. Mating Season happens so suddenly and quickly that sometimes couples can't keep up and have needless arguments. This is supposed to help some, show you things you need to know." They all looked at him for a moment before the words sunk in. It was true. Mating Season had gone by in the blink of an eye and it was already over. They had needed to learn this... and it was better to learn it now rather than later. They all looked at their Mates and smiled at them. "I guess I can forgive you, Popsicle," Natsu said. Gray rolled his eyes. "Thanks." He said sarcastically. Smith looked at all of the couples with a small grin. They're all going to be fine. He thought, bidding a silent farewell to his new friends before slipping into the shadows. Who's next? A 'Rogue and Sting' and a 'Cobra and Kinanna'. Wow. Parents shouldn't be allowed to name their kids anymore.

<><><>

They all made their way back to their camp for their final night within the cave before they would start on their trip back to the guild, finally. Wendy tried to remember how long they'd been gone. Well, it took two or three days to get here... and then there were six Mates to save and they all took a day each... I bet everyone's so worried! Wendy started to find herself worried, but Chelia came over and looped an arm around her waist. "Don't worry, Wen! We'll be back soon! I'm sure none of them are too upset." Wendy beamed at her, all the fear seeping out of her. Chelia and her seemed closer ever since she had rescued her, as if the kidnapping really had brought them together. Wendy looped an arm around Chelia's waist with a grin. "You read my mind."


	35. Chapter 35

Wendy looked back at the cave for the last time as they made their way from its depths. Memories flashed before her eyes. Of her manic search for Chelia, the feeling of saving her, the electric sensation of marking her. It was weird. She had waited for so long to escape that place and here she was reminiscing about her time spent there. She felt a hand thread through her own and she looked over to find a grinning Chelia. "What's with the serious look? You should be happy! We're all finally free!" Wendy chuckled at her girlfriend. She was always so insistently optimistic. She heard the flapping of wings and caught sight of Carla overhead. The Exceed was still too tired to carry Wendy after their quick trip over here, but she could fly. The group had decided that they would walk back to Fairy Tail. It should only take three to four days on foot. Plus, it would be nice for all of them to have a little mini-vacation with their Mates after what had just happened. "You're right." The blue-haired Dragon Slayer admitted as she walked down the pathway. "Of course I am!" Chelia said with a grin. Wendy laughed and Chelia put her head on her shoulder. Wendy was so happy she didn't even notice Carla looking over at them.

<><><>

Lucy knew their Mating Season was over, but she still found herself curled up beside Erza as they walked. She wasn't supposed to be all clingy... but she was. She had learned it was all fake the day before... but that didn't fix all of the worrying she'd done while Erza had been 'kidnapped'. Lucy couldn't help but worry that... well... if Erza was ever captured by someone again she couldn't save her. Let's face it, she's weak and Erza has saved her countless time. The redhead looked over at her. "It's alright, Lucy. You remember what he said. I realize that you're perfectly capable of saving me. You should know that too." Lucy looked over at her and smiled. "Do you really think so?" Lucy asked. Erza nodded and rubbed her shoulder. "You're amazing, Lucy." She said softly. Lucy blushed as she looked at her girlfriend. Maybe she's right. I did summon three spirits at once back there... Lucy let out a content sigh as she continued to walk beside Erza. "How is it you always know what to say?" Lucy asked. Erza looked over at her and shrugged. "When you know someone well enough you can sometimes tell what they're thinking and, if you're smart, you can say what they need to hear." Lucy shook her head at her Mate. "You're insane, you know?" Lucy asked. Erza laughed quietly. "Aren't all Fairy Tail members?" Lucy couldn't find a come back for that one. She had a point.

<><><>

Gray glanced over at Natsu to find the fiery Dragon Slayer seeming to be arguing with himself silently. Gray knew he was angry at him for not telling him right away, but Natsu was also happy to have Gray back in one piece and out of that cave. "Natsu, are you going to be upset forever?" Gray asked in his monotone voice. Natsu looked over at him for a moment. "No... but I'm allowed to be angry!" Natsu insisted with an upset look. Gray let out a sigh. "Do you really want to ruin this mini-vacation?" Gray asked. Natsu grumbled something else under his breath and walked over to his boyfriend. "Fine! But for the record, I'm still going to be angry when we get back to the guild hall," Natsu said. He grabbed onto Gray's hand and the pair walked down together. Gray knew he was going to have to calm Natsu's fury before they got back to the guild hall. He had a few days... but he was planning on doing it as soon as possible. He didn't like having his Natsu angry with him. Gray tried to think of a foolproof plan... but he suddenly realized that he didn't need that good of a plan. Natsu was always a rather simple guy. Gray could handle it. "Natsu, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I love you." Natsu looked over at him and there was clearly a look of conflict on his face. "I love you too, Gray." He said with a sigh. Gray smirked. He really didn't need a smart plan. He just needed to be blunt. That's what Natsu responded to. "Dang it, Gray! I'm supposed to be mad at you!" He snapped with a sigh. Gray smirked and Natsu let out a growl as he looked at his boyfriend. "Dang it..." Natsu muttered.

<><><>

Freed looked at his Mate and found him in deep concentration. "Are you alright, Laxus?" Freed asked. He looked over at the green-haired Mage. "Yeah. I'm just thinking." Freed frowned. "About what?" The Rune Mage asked. "About what that Smith guy said. I wanted to kill the monster... but I knew I shouldn't." Freed grinned at him. "I guess if worked. You really did learn something... maybe next time you need to be taught a lesson I should get kidnapped again," Freed said. Laxus did not look amused by his joke and Freed rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Laxus looked over at him, arms folded. Laxus adopted a more neutral stance and nodded. "I understand." Freed grinned and set his head on Laxus' arm as they walked down the pavement towards the guild hall. This is what I dreamt of every night I was gone. Just simple moments with Laxus. Freed let out a content sigh and smiled somewhat dreamily.

<><><>

Gajeel looked over at his girlfriend and smiled. It was a rare expression on his face. Levy looked over at him and smiled a bit. "Gajeel, are you alright?" She asked. The Iron Dragon Slayer nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." Levy looked at him. "Why are you smiling so much?" Levy asked. "I love you, Levy. I'm just glad you know how much I listen now." He said. Levy smiled at Gajeel and set her head on his arm, finding his shoulder too tall for her to put her head on. "I love you, Gajeel." She whispered. Levy and Gajeel walked down the pavement quietly. "I couldn't believe you found me so quickly." She said. Gajeel looked over at her with narrow eyes. "That's not very nice." He said. Levy laughed at the words. "That's true. But I did learn my lesson." She said. Gajeel nodded his head. "Yeah. And don't you forget it, Shrimp." He said.

<><><>

"Mir, you do know that I wasn't really kidnapped, right?" Cana asked, wiggling a bit in Mirajane's grip around her waist. Mirajane nodded. "Of course. I heard." She didn't loosen her grip at all, however. Cana tried to loosen Mirajane's grip on her waist. It didn't work and, if anything, it tightened. "Mirajane, are you sure you're alright?" She asked. "With you here? Of course I am." Cana couldn't help but smile at the words. So Cana might be a tad bit of a hopeless romantic. Only a bit. "Mir, you can't just distract me with romantic words! You're holding me too tight!" She squirmed in her grasp. Mirajane loosened it just a little. Cana sighed and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's overprotectiveness. "That better?" Mirajane asked. Cana couldn't tell if she was joking or not. "Sure. Let's go with that," Cana said with a sigh. "Good. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again." She said with narrow eyes. Cana rolled her eyes and set her head on Mirajane's shoulder. If she was going to be strangled by Mirajane, she might as well take advantage of it. "Mir, I didn't know you paid attention when I was flirting." Mirajane looked over at her and smirked a bit. "So you admit you were flirting?" Mirajane asked. Cana blushed a bit and looked away. "Maybe." She said. Mirajane leaned over and looked at her. "Is that a yes or a no?" Mirajane insisted. Cana blushed deeper. "I guess I might have been..." Mirajane smirked. "Oh really?" She asked, acting as if she hadn't known all along. Cana rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Who would have guessed?" Cana asked sarcastically. Mirajane chuckled and pulled Cana a bit closer. "Who knows?" Mirajane joked back. "Definitely not you. For all your talks of ships, Mir, you couldn't tell how much I liked you," Cana said with a chuckle. "Well, it's not my fault you were so secretive. If you had just told me earlier we might have gotten together then," Mirajane said. "Ah, yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Cana asked with a smug smirk. Mirajane rolled her eyes at her Mate. "Cana..." Mirajane sighed and Cana laughed. Cana thought that after that moment together Mirajane would have loosened her grip, but she didn't. Cana sighed and curled up against Mirajane. Perhaps it wasn't all that bad that Mirajane was holding her so tightly. It was a nice side effect of the fake kidnapping, if you asked her. Cana let out a sigh, looking at her Mate. "I love you, Cana," Mirajane said. Cana felt herself transported back in time. This always happened when Mirajane told her that. She always found herself going back to the first time she had found herself looking at Mirajane. She found herself teleported through time to every skipped heartbeat, every bright red blush, every time she thought about how much she wished Mirajane would just give her the time of day. It seemed as if it took hours, but instead it took merely a second. "I love you too, Mirajane." The white-haired Mage smiled at her and the pair had a long moment where their eyes met and both of them just looked. Of course someone had to ruin it. "You're in LLLLOOOOVVVVVEEEE!" Happy called. Cana wanted to do nothing more than rip that Exceed out of the air and throw him to the ground. Mirajane just rolled her eyes.

<><><>

Erza stopped and looked at the dark night sky. "We should probably stop here for the night." Wendy and Chelia exchanged a look before nodding. "Yeah." Chelia suddenly gained a somewhat devious smile. "Dear gosh! Looks like we'll have to share a sleeping bag again tonight, WenWen." She said. Wendy's face turned a bright pink color. Carla made a strangled gasping sound and fell out of the air. Chelia smirked and winked at Wendy, making the blue-haired girl blush a bit more and glance at a twitching Carla laying on the ground. Wendy reached down and picked her up. "Oh, whatever shall we do, WenWen?" Chelia asked. The blue-haired girl couldn't help but grin through the blush. Sure it was a bit... embarrassing for Wendy... but Chelia was funny. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to deal with it," Wendy said. Chelia giggled and grabbed onto Wendy's hand. "I guess we better start getting ready." The pink-haired God Slayer said. Wendy rolled her eyes affectionately at her girlfriend before unrolling the sleeping bag for the pair.

•••

Wendy set down Carla, who was still twitching a bit (A/N: Carla is so extra), on the sleeping bag. Chelia rolled into it beside Wendy and quickly wrapped an arm around her waist. Wendy looked over at Carla worriedly and tried to move away. "Oh no you don't!" Chelia gripped Wendy's waist tighter. "You're mine, WenWen." She whispered before curling up against her. "Yeah. That's right," Chelia said as if there had been an argument she had just won. Wendy let out a sigh as Chelia set her head on Wendy's shoulder. "Don't pretend that you're upset!" Chelia countered. Wendy smiled at the words. "You're right, Chelly," Wendy whispered to her, glancing at the still twitching Exceed. Chelia had a smug look on her face. "I know I am." She said. Wendy giggled at the words. She's so cute...


	36. Chapter 36

Natsu let out a whoop of laughter and sprinted down the pathway. "NATSU!" Gray shouted after him. The pink-haired Dragon Slayer laughed loudly, looking over his shoulder as he saw Gray running after him in nothing but his boxers. Natsu scrambled behind a tree and watched as Gray ran right past his hiding spot. "What did you do this time?" Natsu jumped at the voice right in his ear and turned around to see Mirajane looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing!" Natsu lied. Mirajane gave him a flat look that was eerily reminiscent of a younger version of the Take-Over Mage. "Alright, alright! I may have... filled his hair gel with leaves." (A/N: I head cannon Gray as using wwwaaaayyy too much hair gel. I mean, how does his hair get so shiny without that?!) Mirajane raised both her eyebrows. "You touched that bottle?" She asked with more than a bit of shock in her voice. Natsu grinned goofily. "Oh yeah! Icy can't even use that again!" Natsu laughed again and Mirajane soon joined in. "I've never seen him without that hair gel." She commented. Natsu adopted a look of concentration, but it was a faked one. He knew he'd never seen the black-haired Ice Mage without it before. "Come to think of it, I haven't either." That's why he'd made it unusable. "NATSU!?" Gray shouted again. Mirajane giggled before she slipped into the shadows cast by the trees. Natsu couldn't help but shiver. It had been many a year since she had been her scary younger self... but memories last a lifetime and Natsu wasn't going to forget it. Natsu could hear the crunch of leaves and could smell his Mate coming closer. The salmon-haired Mage made a break for it and raced out into he clearing where the rest of them were packing up their things. There was safety in numbers, right?! Natsu hoped so.

<><><>

Wendy looked up as loud footsteps came barreling towards her. Natsu leaped over and grabbed onto Chelia, hiding behind her. Wendy's eyes widened as she saw an unfamiliar form following after Natsu. He had the same hair color as Gray... the same Fairy Tail emblem... but this man had an unruly and curly black mane of a head. "NATSU?!" It was weirder to see this unfamiliar man using Gray's voice than it was to see the Edolas Gray. "Natsu, why are you hiding behind Chelia?" Wendy didn't mean for her voice to turn so deadly, it just happened. Her voice made Erza's sharpest sword seem like one of Aries' fluffy clouds. "Because Gray wants to kill me! And you're the most protective one! If he comes near Chelia like that, you'll kick his a-" Wendy's glare cut him off. Wendy turned around to see Gray sprinting forward, seeming to not notice that Chelia was there. Wendy's eyes flared with anger and the summoned a quick air spell, sending the weird version of her friend careening over several dozen yards. "Nice job, Wend!" Natsu gave her a thumbs up, but Wendy wasn't finished. "I learned just the other day that I don't have to feel bad about protecting my Mate." Her eyes turned venomous in a way that they never had when directed at Natsu. "With any force deemed necessary." She snatched onto Chelia, pulling her from Natsu's grip and letting out a, relatively, quiet roar. He flew just as far as Gray had only moments ago. Chelia let out a giggle. Wendy suddenly stopped looking dangerous and let out a juxtaposing high pitched giggle. "I think they believed it!" Chelia said between laughs. Wendy nodded, unable to make any sound but laughter. Cana, who had looked seriously concerned a moment ago, started laughing just as hard. "You had me going!" She called. "Yes, I believe that Natsu and Gray will both reconsider the next them they wish to mess with you, Wendy." The redheaded requipper said. Lucy was hanging onto her arm as she laughed. Mirajane made a wide smile. "Sometimes the kindest ones can be the most dangerous!" She sounded so chipper, but they all could almost hear the Satan Soul saying it along with her.

<><><>

Natsu and Gray stumbled onto the pathway to the next town and looked around, dizzy and unsure which way they were supposed to go to get back to the camp. It turned out that wasn't an issue as Erza crested the hill beside them and walked over. "Natsu, Gray." She greeted curtly. She shoved their stuff into their hands. They almost fell over from the dizziness as they tried to follow the others. "Wendy's clearly not to be messed with," Gajeel commented as he passed them.

<><><>

"I can't believe we're finally going to be back at a town tonight! It's been forever since we got a good night's rest!" Lucy said, stretching and yawning as they came to a town. "Yeah. It was nice getting Shrimp back and all, but my back's killing me!" Gajeel commented. Levy gave him a glare and the Iron Dragon Slayer laughed. "C'mon!" Chelia said excitedly as she leading Wendy into the inn by the hand.

•••

Chelia jumped onto one of the beds and sprawled out starfish style, letting out a content sigh as she did so. "Oh how I missed this." She said. "But didn't you guys all get to sleep in nice comfy beds?" Wendy asked. Chelia looked over at her and made shushing sound. "Don't remind them." She pointed at Gajeel and Wendy laughed, nodding. "True." She responded. Gajeel had already been complaining to Levy about the fake kidnapping none stop since he had found out about it. The Iron Dragon Slayer didn't need any more ammunition. "Now c'mon, WenWen! I'm tired." Wendy laughed and rolled her eyes. It was only nine thirty, but she did as the God Slayer demanded of her anyways. "Alright." She let out a sigh, but it was fake and Chelia knew it. "I can't wait to get back to the guild," Wendy said after a moment. They were supposed to get back about halfway through the next day. Sure it had been nice to have a relaxing day or two of vacation, but she wanted the rest of the guild to know that they were alright. She was sure they were worried sick about them.

<><><>

The company woke up early the next morning, much to the displeasure of one exhausted Laxus, and started down the pathway. "Gramps can worry long enough for me to buy a cup of coffee." The blonde Dragon Slayer griped as they walked. Freed rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "You'll be fine, Laxus." He said simply. Laxus grunted noncommittally in response to the green-haired Mage's words.

<><><>

Lucy's eyelids dropped as she walked. She stumbled over a rock and would have gone sprawling if Erza's strong arm hadn't grabbed onto her waist. "Sorry." The blonde mumbled, yawning and rubbing at her once again drooping eyes. "Lucy, are you sure you're alright to walk? If you fall unconscious on the wa-" Lucy yawned loud enough to make Erza pause and look at her. "I'm fine!" She protested, fighting off another yawn. Before Lucy knew what was going on, she was swooped into the air by Erza. "Gah!" She cried as Erza started to carry her down the pavement bridal style. "Erza, I can walk! Put me down!" The blonde protested. She was going to say more, but yet again she was interrupted by an annoying yawn. The redhead didn't respond as Lucy tried to push herself away from her. It didn't work too well considering how strong Erza was. Lucy gave up shockingly quickly for someone so stubborn and soon found herself dozing in the requipper's arms. "Awww! WenWen, look at Lucy and Erza!" Chelia said. The blue-haired Dragon Slayer's face drained o color when she saw it. Chelia looked back at her and Wendy gulped. "Umm... Chelly... before you get any ideas in your head, I can't carry you," Wendy said nervously. Chelia giggled at her worried girlfriend. "Awww, don't worry! I wasn't thinking that!" She said, bumping against the Sky Dragon Slayer's shoulder playfully. Wendy let out a relieved breath at the words. "Thank gosh." She muttered. She already had already had to carry Carla a few times that day when she had gotten tired and she was certain she couldn't do the same for the God Slayer. Love was a powerful thing... but Wendy knew that even that wouldn't be enough to help her somewhat puny arm strength. Chelia seemed to be able to tell what Wendy was thinking at the moment and started laughing soon after. Wendy joined in after a minute. She should have known better than to think Chelia would ask such a thing. Chelia knew Wendy's limits (physical, mental, and emotional) and would never push them.

<><><>

Natsu glanced at his fuzzy-haired Gray and giggled for the fourth time in the past five minutes. The black-haired Ice Mage glared hatefully at him. "This is your fault, Man!" Gray snapped. "Oh, I know! Wouldn't want anyone else getting credit for this!" Natsu responded just as heatedly as Gray had. They were about to get into an argument, but both of them caught sight of Wendy walked up and froze, looking at each other. "Something wrong?" Wendy asked innocently. "Nope!" Gray and Natsu said as one, both looping their arms around each other and smiling. They'd done that quite a few times with Erza and knew the drill by heart at this point. Wendy smiled happily as she walked past. As soon as the youngest Dragon Slayer past with her Mate, the pair continued their argument. Erza, who had been walking behind the two Sky Slayers, blind sided them and bashed their heads together with one hand, the other holding up Lucy on its own. Neither of them were quite sure how that was physically possible, but that was Erza for you. Erza made the impossible seem like a walk in the park.

<><><>

The guild came into sight and all of them found smiles on their faces, even Laxus. They started to walk towards it, but soon forms appeared out of nowhere, swarming around them. "They're back!" A voice cried. Before they could recognize anyone, a form barreled through the crowd towards them. "MIRAJANE!" A white flash appeared before Mirajane was forced to take several steps backwards to stay on her feet. Lisanna held her so tightly that the eldest Strauss found it difficult to breath for a moment. "Lis, you're crushing me." She breathed out. Lisanna sprang backward and Mirajane was about to start saying her greetings, but Lisanna was instead holding onto Cana every bit as tightly as she had been holding onto Mirajane moments beforehand. Cana took in a rasping breath and Mirajane giggled at the pair. It was nice to see her family accepting Cana so quickly. "CANA!" Lisanna leaped to the side as another form came shooting forward. This time both Cana and Mirajane were lifted into the air simultaneously by a giant form that, for just a short moment, seemed to resemble that of a bear. "I'm so glad to see you!" Mirajane couldn't get any air into her chest and her vision started to blur a bit. Just as the Mage started to think there was a serious chance of her blacking out, she was released. She gasped for breath, coughing a bit. When she gained her full vision back, she caught sight of Gildarts. Oh. Was all she could seem to be able to think. There were quick greetings before they were all ushered back to the guild hall quickly. This is going to be one heck of a reception!


	37. Chapter 37

The reception was definitely... interesting? Well, that technically described it, but the best word for this situation would definitely be hectic. There was a crying Gildarts, an ecstatic Lisanna, a very angry Elfman that wished to seek revenge (Erza had had to physically restrain him), an equally distraught Evergreen (restrained by Natsu), and general weird reactions from the rest of the guild. But what else could you expect front their guild? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Wendy spent most of the party shielding a very surprised Chelia from the brunt of everyone's insanity. Natsu and Gray somehow got into a fight halfway through and were knocked unconscious by an irate guild Master. Erza had been very pleasant the whole reception... that is until someone knocked over her strawberry cake. Lucy had had to distract the redhead long enough for Mirajane to sprint and find her another in the back, leaving a very put out Cana (who still had a wailing father beside her). All in all, it went better than expected. There were only two spontaneous combustions (sudden fires). A new personal best of the Fairy Tail guild (a fact that left Chelia very shocked and worried when Wendy told her it proudly). Now the hour was waning, although many still drank and celebrated (including Cana, Mirajane sighing sufferingly by her side), and many were leaving for their homes or apartments. Wendy, clearly worried for Chelia (who was still clearly not okay with the hectic reunion), led her girlfriend out as soon as someone else had left, not having wanted to be rude as the first to leave. Even when Wendy was worried she tried her best to be polite, something that left Chelia giggling fondly.

•••

Wendy and Chelia walked down the pathway hand in hand, Carla passed out exhaustedly in Wendy's other arm. "WenWen, I hate to ruin the moment... but I have to leave soon." Wendy's head snapped around and she looked at her Mate with wide eyes. She had completely forgotten just how temporary Chelia's visit was. It made her feel almost empty inside, thinking of her literal soulmate leaving. Wendy took a deep breath and forced a, very, strained smile onto her face. She may have had trouble, but she had always been adept at hiding her sadness. "I know, Chelly." She whispered. "I'll miss you." Wendy wished to beg, to plead with Chelia to reconsider and join their guild. But she knew she couldn't. Chelia, although she was dating Wendy, was her own person. She had to make any decisions on her own... even if Wendy would prefer to kidnap her and keep her at Fairy Tail forever. Chelia glanced over at her and suddenly there were tears in the girl's eyes. Wendy felt worry spike inside her. Had she done something? Had she appeared not to care? Wendy had had to try very hard not to break down into tears. "But I don't know how long I'll be at Lamia Scale! My cousin's getting married and I think she wants to join Blue Pegasus with him! And Blue Pegasus is so far and I don't want to leave! But my friends are at Lamia Scale! And what if they never speak to me aga-" Wendy stopped and Chelia was suddenly tugged backwards, not having seen the Sky Dragon Slayer stop walking. "Chelia, nobody can tell you what to do with your life except for you. If you want to join Blue Pegasus with your cousin, then do it. If you want to stay at Lamia Scale, then by all means stay." Chelia looked at her and Wendy felt herself blushing suddenly as the third option hang in the air above them, unsaid. "But what if I never see Sherria again?!" Chelia cried worriedly. Wendy looked into Chelia's eyes, calming her without having to say or do anything. "Life is short, Chelia. You make the best decision available to you and you don't look back. There's no point in doing so." Chelia looked into her eyes and silently contemplated the three options that were there before her, like three forks in the road all leading to unknown and terrifying destinations. Which one led to joy and which to disaster? There was no way to know until you opened one. But that was life. You can never know what's going to happen... but where's the fun in knowing every little detail? There was none. Life may be scary, but it was the fear and chance that gave life that sweet taste that let you know you were truly living.

<><><>

Cana, drunk as the night was late, slurred her words as she looped an arm around Mirajane's shoulders. "Hey, Mir." She said, laughing for no apparent reason. Mirajane looked over at her and let out another suffering sigh. "Cana, I think I should get you to bed." Cana laughed and nodded at the comment, making Mirajane blush. "Come on. You're far too drunk." Cana made a whining sound and Mirajane rolled her eyes. The pair walked down the pathway, Cana trying to stumble down the road. Mirajane held her steady, a surprise to any that saw them considering just how intoxicated the brunette was. "Hey, Mir," Cana slurred. "Yes?" Mirajane asked placidly. "I know I say it a lot, but I love you. I don't think we ever really talked about just how much all a this is. I mean, I'm your soulmate!" Cana gestured quite wildly at the last word and Mirajane found herself giggling. It was quite the shock to see Cana so incapacitated from alcohol considering just how much she drank. Her tolerance was usually superb. "It's like... we're lucky, Mir! We found each other and we got together and all! Look at us! We get to spend the whole rest of our lives together!" Cana was still slurring, but Mirajane was able to understood what she said by some miracle. Perhaps it was because, as a bartender, she was used to speaking to those that had one (or in this case perhaps ten) too many drinks. Mirajane couldn't find the right words to respond with. She was rendered speechless, something that only a few people had ever been able to make her, as she looked at her Mate. She wasn't sure what to think. Was this just drunk Cana... or was there something behind those words. She felt as if there was something profound within that statement and found herself agreeing with it. "You're too drunk to remember this." She finally said. Cana laughed, this time more of an intoxicated giggle, and leaned against Mirajane further. "Not true! I'm very good at remembering stuffs." Mirajane gave her an amused eyebrow raise. "Of course you are." She said with fainted sweetness. Cana made a 'pfft' sound and Mirajane chuckled as she guided Cana gently down the road. She couldn't help but think about what Cana had said, however. She was right. They were a couple... one that were soulmates, practically, of all things. What was she supposed to do in this situation? They were going to spend forever, or however long the crazy people of Fairy Tail lived, together. She found herself thinking down that train of thought... and suddenly she found herself thinking of making it more... legal... her mind turned the gears and she found herself grinning. Perhaps what Cana had said would be something important that they were supposed to remember for the rest of their lives... even if Cana most likely wouldn't recall it in the morning. But that wasn't the point. The point was the thoughts that she had set off within Mirajane's mind. Thoughts that she hadn't truly considered in her wildest fantasies before. Life was strange like that. Sometimes it opened a window for you to crawl through, and sometimes it sent a drunk to bust down a wall Koolaid man style.

<><><>

Lucy smiled as she and Erza made their way down the sidewalk to their apartments. Lucy found herself remembering how she had been able to stop Erza from going to fight in the all out brawl. It had been such a simple, couple-ly thing to do, and yet it had made her feel all special. Once Erza wanted to fight, nobody stopped her. Not even Erza had that kind of power. And yet Lucy, someone who figured herself far less powerful than Erza, had been able to calm the Mage down and let the other guild members escape with all of their limbs unscathed. That was no small feat. Erza glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Lucy?" She asked. The blonde looked up and her and smiled. She knew it was such a classic, small moment, but the didn't care. Cliché or not, Lucy was still happy at the simple interaction. She couldn't imagine that, even one day in the future when their lives had passed calmly (as calm as Fairy Tail Mages could live, that is) and they had reached retirement, there would come a time in which Erza would lose the ability to make Lucy feel so special from such a simple interaction. That was something that was oddly comforting. One day, she was sure she would look back to this moment and laugh. The kicker was that older Erza would probably be giving her the same adorably confused look that she was now. Erza was like a bolder, strong and unable to be swayed when she made up her mind... and yet somehow Lucy had found herself lucky enough to wear away a small niche for her to live in Erza's world. She couldn't imagine anything greater than that. Erza raised an eyebrow and Lucy chuckled, grabbing onto the redhead's arm and putting her head on her shoulder affectionately. She was about as dense as a rock when it came to emotions, but that was alright with Lucy. Maybe that meant that Lucy could help her with something for once. That had been the whole lesson they learned from the fake kidnapping, right?

<><><>

Laxus walked down the road with his trademarked 'I don't care' attitude, his long jacket drawn over his shoulders with his arms crossed without going through the sleeves. (A/N: Idk how he doesn't lose that fancy jacket. Just saying) Freed walked beside him happily. It was such a mundane thing, Laxus walking him home, but Freed had always found himself wishing that he would have the chance for it to happen. It was weird. When you wanted something so badly, you started to imagine the most simplistic parts of it. Like the pair falling into a comfortable silence and just sitting there without needing to say anything. Like those old married couples that said they could go hours just sitting in blissful quiet, doing nothing but holding the other's hand and thinking. Laxus looked over at him and the green-haired Mage could tell he was probably reading far more into this interaction than Laxus was, but that was okay. They didn't have to think the same thing. That was part of what Freed had been thinking. To be together you didn't have to have the same opinion on everything. Where would the different strengths and weaknesses come into play if you were so boringly the same? Having a partner was about complimenting each other, giving each other strength and guarding the other's weaknesses. Freed was, quite clearly, a hopeless romantic at heart. Freed grabbed onto Laxus's arm and pulled himself closer, burrowing into that overly dramatic coat that Laxus always wore. The blonde looked down at him and Freed just smiled back up. Laxus rolled his eyes, but didn't say a word. Freed thought for a moment about what Laxus would do if anyone else touched coat. It was quite the terrifying thought and would have scared any logical person to death just thinking about it. But, love was known for making you quite illogical. Freed, for once, found himself thinking that the lack of logic was a good thing rather than a bad.


	38. Chapter 38

Natsu smiled as he and Gray made their way back to their apartments. Natsu suddenly remembered something. "HEY! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE MAD AT YOU!" Gray cursed under his breath. Natsu had said that he would be mad when they got back. Natsu started to go off, complaining about how he had worried about his boyfriend and Gray had known it was fake the whole time. The Fire Dragon Slayer repeated himself a few times in his anger, but Gray decided it would probably be detrimental to his health if he mentioned it. When Natsu finally ran out of things to say, something that took a shockingly long amount of time, Gray looked over at him. "I already apologized. I can't change the past, Man." He said, shrugging. Natsu seemed more than a bit upset about the fact that Gray had responded to his fifteen minute tangent with two short sentences. Natsu had a huffing sound and Gray let out a silent sigh, knowing just how good Natsu's ears were. "What do I have to do?" Gray asked, regretting the words as he had said them... but he knew he had to. There wasn't anything else he could do to get back on his boyfriend's good side. Natsu seemed lost in thought for a moment. The pair walked in silence for a good two minutes before Natsu spoke. "Don't ever do that again." It was definitely not what Gray had been expecting him to say... and he wasn't sure exactly what Natsu meant by it... "What do you mean?" Gray asked. "Don't you dare get hurt," Natsu mumbled before pulling Gray closer to him protectively. "That's not allowed." Gray found himself laughing and Natsu glared up at him. Gray held up his hands in calming way, as if to say 'alright, alright'. Natsu nodded at the exchange. "Good. Now don't you ever break that promise of yours." Gray found himself smiling at the words. "I won't." The Ice Mage said solemnly and Natsu looked back up at him, looking into his eyes as if looking for some hint of falsehood within their depths. "Good." The salmon-haired Dragon Slayer sniffed. Gray barely stopped himself from laughing when Natsu looked back at the pathway. "Now, you still owe me something..." Natsu suddenly looked up, grinning quite evilly and Gray gulped. "What?" Gray tried to keep a level voice, but he wasn't certain if he did. "My house is messy. You're cleaning it." It would have seemed like a simple request from most people, but this was Natsu they were talking about. Natsu's house. Gray had been in there and he was certain that he had seen three spiders, five mice, and an animal that was hereto forth unknown to man. Gray shivered and Natsu smirked, looking up at his boyfriend. "This way, next time you go around thinking you'll get kidnapped, you can remember this!" Gray nodded. He wasn't certain if he'd ever be able to forget this if he'd live a further thousand years.

•••

Natsu opened the door to his house and Gray felt his jaw drop towards the floor. He, obviously, wouldn't actually let it touch the ground. Definitely not with what was on that floor. Gray wasn't certain whether it was chocolate or rat feces and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Natsu started laughing suddenly and Gray turned towards him, glaring. "Have fun!" Natsu called and made his way to the bedroom. "See you in the morning!" Gray let out a growl and looked around. The Ice Mage didn't even know where to start with such a mess. It was in a league of its own. Gray covered his nose, his face wrinkling up in disgust at the smell around him. Gray summoned an ice broom and started to sweep away the disgusting debris that littered the floor all around him and, somehow, had gotten onto the walls. For once in his life, Gray didn't find himself stripping randomly. This place was far too filthy for such an act. At least maybe now I won't have to come over to a disgusting pig pen whenever I want to see my boyfriend. Gray thought as he used ice-made hands to pick up a banana peel that was at least three months old. It was simply disgusting-no, actually. There was nothing simple about the filth within this place that Natsu referred to as a 'house'. Gray sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was going to take all night... if he was lucky.

<><><>

Carla finally woke up and turned over to see Chelia and Wendy curled up on the bed in a little ball. Things had been going far too fast, what with the kidnapping and the Mating Season, and Carla finally had the opportunity to say what she wanted to say. She hopped to her feet, wobbling only a bit, and the two jumped, looking over at her. "Carla, is something wrong?" Wendy asked. Carla looked over at Chelia and then back to Wendy. Don't get her wrong, Carla was incredibly happy for Wendy... but still. She was young and Carla was more than a bit protective. "From now on, there's going to be rules! You must be five feet away from each other at all times!" Wendy's eyes turned into those adorable little puppy-dog ones that she made whenever she was sad. Chelia was looking between Wendy, who she was currently curled up beside quite comfortably, and the white-furred Exceed. "And you can't share a bed... whenever there's more than one..." The only reason the Exceed said that last part was because she didn't want Wendy to be sleeping on the couch, which is what would inevitably happen if she enforced that rule tonight. "And n-" Chelia let out a sigh and looked back at Wendy. There was a shared look where Wendy tried to stop her, but not even Wendy could always stop a determined Chelia from speaking her mind. "Carla, I know you're worried about Wendy, but nothing bad is going to happen to her. I'm going to make sure of that. And we are definitely not going to stay more than five feet away at all times." To emphasis her point, Chelia wrapped her arm around Wendy's waist and scooted a bit closer. Wendy blushed as she looked between the two most important girls in her life, silently praying that they wouldn't have a fight right here and now. Carla let out a sigh and Wendy was shocked to see the white-furred Exceed back down. "Alright. I guess I can't expect that... but you're going to have a chaperone at all times!" Chelia opened her mouth, starting to sit up, but Wendy tightened her grip around Chelia's shoulders, pulling her back down. "Alright." She said. Chelia looked back at her her and closed her mouth, a slightly put off expression on her face. Wendy laughed quietly and found herself incredibly relieved that the two had not come to blows somehow. She didn't know how she had avoided such a confrontation, but she wasn't going to count her blessings just yet. "Good night." The blue-haired Dragon Slayer said quickly, turning off the lights before either of them could even consider taking up another argument. Carla leaped over Wendy, perhaps landing on Chelia purposefully, and curled up between them like a real cat. Wendy, despite the light, could see Chelia's expression and she mouthed a 'sorry' to her girlfriend. Wendy thought she'd be able to fall asleep easily with the two beside her, but she found herself thinking about what was to come. What was to become of Chelia and her guild predicament? What if Wendy didn't get to see her for months at a time? She forced herself to calm down and finally fell asleep. There was no use in worrying right now. That could all be discussed soon enough.

<><><>

Gajeel grunted as Levy started to talk about the maze again. The Iron Dragon Slayer couldn't honestly say that he was upset to find his Mate still talking about it. It was supposed to be a lesson that lasted their entire lives, after all. The blue-haired script Mage was still really impressed and Gajeel found a smirk gracing his lips as she continued. They finally came up to the apartments, but Levy was in that weird phase where she didn't pay attention to anything but what she was talking about. She didn't even notice as she almost walked past her own room. Gajeel put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from going any further. "Shrimp, I know I'm awesome, but you need to get some sleep." Levy gave him an eye roll before she suddenly looked around, realizing exactly where she was. "Alright. See you tomorrow, Gajeel." She said, starting to make her way to her apartment door. Gajeel laughed and suddenly pulled her back. "Goodnight." The Iron Dragon Slayer whispered, planting a quick kiss before turning on his heel and walking off down the hallway, leaving Levy to watch him go with more than a bit of annoyance. "Goodnight!" She called after him after about thirty seconds of confusion. Gajeel grinned. He loved surprising Levy. She was always so composed and in control. It was nice to see her get flustered every once in a while, especially when he got a kiss out of it. Gajeel heard her open her door about a minute later and smirked a bit broader. It had definitely worked. He'd have to remember just how confused and disorientated she got when she was pulled out of her thoughts.

<><><>

Natsu woke up and traipsed into the living room. He was exhausted, but that was always how he was in the mornings... although, he wasn't sure if ten o'clock would really be technically called the morning anymore... but he was too busy trying to just find food to answer that question. Natsu stumbled into the kitchen before he finally realized how clean everything was. He was suddenly wide awake and whipped his head around, finding a sleeping Gray leaning on his table. Natsu couldn't help but grin. He hadn't really wanted his house cleaned. Why did that really matter? All he had wanted was to see if Gray would do something so disgusting to get them back to normal. To Natsu's great relief, he did. It made the salmon haired Dragon Slayer far too excited and he almost woke up Gray as he celebrated. Natsu quieted himself down as soon as Gray started to mumble something from his place at the table. Natsu, foregoing breakfast for the time being, made his way into the living room, grabbing onto a freshly cleaned blanket, and set it down on top of Gray. He also lifted the black-haired Mage's head off the table and set a pillow underneath it. Natsu smiled and glanced over at his Mate lovingly for a second... then his stomach grumbled and he hurriedly got his breakfast together. He'd spent enough time getting Gray comfortable. Now he needed to get nutrients into his stomach as soon as possible. Natsu suddenly found he couldn't think of anything more romantic than holding off eating to make his boyfriend more comfortable. Natsu guessed you could say he had fallen pretty hard for a certain black-haired stripper by the name of Gray Fullbuster.

<><><>

Mirajane looked over at a sleeping Cana. She was probably going to be asleep for hours considering just how much she had had to drink the night before. Mirajane smiled as Cana twitched a bit in her sleep. It was pretty adorable. She found herself thinking about what Cana had said the day before again. They were going to be together forever... and that felt so right... but Mirajane just felt like there was something missing. As if there was something that was supposed to happen before she knew that. And then it hit her. Of course.


	39. Epilogue Part One

Three months after chapter thirty-eight-

Cana couldn't believe what was happening. She looked to the side and caught sight of her father, crying his eyes out. Of course he was. After all... it wasn't every day that your daughter got... married. Well, technically she wasn't getting married today. She was getting married tomorrow. That definitely didn't stop Gildarts from being overly dramatic about his 'baby girl'. Cana rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop herself from being excited. She could remember every moment she had fantasized about Mirajane. She could remember several, admittedly embarrassing, times she had even imagined tomorrow in her mind. She glanced at the clock. "Oh no." It struck nine o'clock and there was loud knocking on her door. She and Mirajane were having their 'bachelorette' party tonight. It had been pointed out that the whole point was for them to have different parties, a last hurrah before they got married, but they had ignored the words. They would prefer to spend the time with all of their crazy friends and each other. Cana heard more loud knocking and sighed before walking over to open it. There she found some of her favorite people in the world. Natsu stood at the front and had clearly been the one knocking so loudly. Wendy popped a head over his shoulder. "Hi, Cana!" She said happily. She quickly saw who all was there. It was everyone that had gone through the Mating Season, excluding Mirajane of course. "Let's go get drunk!" Cana said enthusiastically, making the others sigh and shake their heads. "We have to wait for the other bride-to-be!" Lucy said sensibly. Cana smiled at her maid of honor. "You're right... wait... who's picking her up?" Cana asked, raising an eyebrow. "Lisanna and Elfman." The blonde Celestial Mage responded. Cana shivered. She wasn't sure if she was ready for 'a real man' to tag along all night. The group walked down the hallway towards where they were supposed to meet up.

<><><>

Wendy glanced to the side and grinned at Chelia. The girl had recently made up her mind about which guild she was joining three days ago. Fairy Tail! Wendy couldn't have been happier about the decision, but she had checked at least one hundred times in the past three days to make sure that it was the decision that Chelia wanted to make. Every single time Chelia had responded with a patient 'yes' and a wide smile to her Mate. Chelia grabbed onto Wendy's hand as they all made their way towards the exit of Fairy Hills. Wendy couldn't help but grin as they passed Chelia's apartment. It just so happened to be across the hall from Wendy's (something that had left Carla more than a bit mortified). Said Exceed was walked beside Happy on the ground, the pair talking with surprisingly few insults thrown Happy's way by Carla. Wendy couldn't help but giggle as she watched the Exceeds. She had always shipped them, especially considering how often Carla complained about Happy. She had learned that opposites attracted. She looked over at Gray and Natsu, who were already arguing, and giggled again. Chelia glanced at her and grinned. Wendy eqs sure that Chelia didn't know what she was laughing at, but she was clearly just smiling because Wendy was so happy. It was one of those simple interactions that made Wendy's heart flutter in a now familiar way around the pink-haired God Slayer. She looked up and saw Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman walking towards them. She could see Cana's face light up from here as she caught sight of Mirajane. It was a cute little reaction that once again had Wendy giggling. She was clearly quite happy tonight. How could she not be?! Cana was getting married tomorrow!

<><><>

Mirajane looked over at her maid of honor (Lisanna, of course) and smiled as she ran up to Cana and gave her a big hug. "This time tomorrow I'm going to get to call you sister!" She said happily, not letting go of the brunette card Mage. Mirajane laughed at the words. She couldn't be happier that Lisanna was accepting Cana so easily... Elfman, on the other hand, was a different story entirely. He was still playing the protective brother card (Mirajane laughed internally at her own pun) and giving Cana the stink eye whenever he could. Mirajane hoped they'd be better by the end of the night, but she wasn't certain. She heard everyone talking excitedly and grabbed onto Cana's hand. Tonight was for them and she couldn't have been happier about it.

<><><>

"BACK UP, FLAMEBRAIN!" Gray shouted. "DON'T MAKE ME MAKE YOU CLEAN MY HOUSE AGAIN!" Gray froze as he heard the words. Natsu's house was, somehow, still clean at the moment, but it still scared Gray thinking about it. Natsu would never admit it, but the only reason he kept it clean now was because of how hard Gray had worked to get it in such pristine condition. Natsu and Gray just stared at each other for a moment, but thinking about the house before they turned away from each other, crossing their arms. Everyone that had seen the argument, so everyone there, laughed at the pair. Their fights had gotten much funnier since they had gotten together, both of them wanting to win and yet not wanting to hurt the other's feelings. It was a complex and hilarious line the pair tried to walk, though they usually both ended up falling off said line quite catastrophically. This time they had somehow been able to not fail, something that made them all quite shocked. "Great! Now that everyone's settled down, let's go!" Lisanna sounded cheery as she and Lucy led the group down the sidewalk towards wherever they were going. Cana was hoping it was a bar, but she knew that if it was she would have to be careful. She definitely did not want to have a hangover on their wedding day. That wasn't her style... If anyone had heard that thought they probably would have started laughing.

<><><>

When they arrived at their first location, Cana and Mirajane both froze. This was it. The place where Mirajane had proposed. They could both remember it like it was yesterday.

^^^

Mirajane tried to stop her hands from shaking as she looked over at Cana. It was a fancy restaurant, one that neither of them had been to before, and Mirajane had ordered the spaghetti to share. She was so original. She looked over at Cana and was surprised to see the girl had ordered water. She had been sure it would have been beer, as that was what she always got. It was as if Cana could tell that tonight was special. As the waiter left them, Mirajane pulled out a small box from her pocket, holding it underneath the table so that the perceptive brunette couldn't see it. "Cana, I love you with all my heart. The time we've spent together had been simply amazing and I'm so happy that we will get to spend our lives together..." Mirajane silently recalled when Cana had drunkenly mentioned that he might she had brought her home after the reception. "But I would like to make it more official." Mirajane pulled the ring out then and set it on the table, opening it so that Cana could see the diamond ring. "Cana, will you m-" Mirajane didn't get to finish her romantic statement and Cana cut her off. "Yes!" Mirajane chuckled at the brunette's quick response. It was the perfect night and Mirajane knew she would cherish it for the rest of her life.

^^^

Mirajane and Cana both grinned at each other before making their way to the table they had sat at that night. Lisanna let out a quiet giggle and Mirajane found herself grinning at her sister. Of course Lisanna was happy. She was always happy when Mirajane was. It was a romantic thought her sister had had, even if it wasn't a classic thing to do on a bachelorette party. But they were Fairy Tail. Nobody would be shocked to hear they were doing something out of the norm.

•••

The others all sat outside and waited for the pair to finish, not wanting to ruin the moment. They had all decided that this party was for the two girls, not for them. They would have some time together by themselves and then they could have some time with their friends. They planned to have a simple night at home after this, just all telling, somewhat drunken, stories about the two soon to be married Mages.

•••

Cana, once again, ordered water and a Mirajane got the spaghetti. They shared a grin with each other for a moment before they started to eat.

<><><>

The occupants of the bachelorette party came into Mirajane's apartment and started to pour up the wine and, of course, beer. Wendy and Chelia avoided the alcoholic beverages like the plague, Wendy remembering the time she had accidentally gotten hold of some wine and gotten severely drunk. She and Chelia got water as the others started to get more and more intoxicated, telling stories that would sometimes have no point or stop in the middle as they forgot the ending or that they were even telling a story at all. Chelia leaned over to whisper in Wendy's ear. "Please don't ever let me drink, WenWen." The blue-haired Dragon Slayer nodded vigorously at the words. "I promise." She said, looking over at Erza as she got into her angry drunk form. Wendy shivered as memories of a drunken Erza suddenly hit her. "You should be careful, Chelly."

<><><>

Mirajane smiled as she looked at all of her drunken friends. She turned to look at Cana, expecting to find the brunette just as intoxicated as the rest of them, but she found the card Mage sitting there with a glass of water, yet again. She knew she shouldn't have felt as if the scene were that romantic, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't imagine many things more so than this moment. Cana hadn't picked up a single alcoholic drink all day and Mirajane didn't know what to think. She couldn't remember the last time that had happened. Mirajane reaches a hand over and grabbed onto Cana's, squeezing it affectionately and receiving a smile in return. "I remember when Cana first told me how she felt about Mirajane. She was so embarrassed and worried," Lucy giggled halfway through her story, "I've never seen her look that red. You two are perfect for each other... and I'm not just saying that because of Mating Season. You really are." Lucy nodded before she moved closer to Erza and grinned at the redhead affectionately. Erza seemed less angry as Lucy's head touched her shoulder and soon she was calm yet again. Mirajane looked over at Cana and found the brunette blushing just a bit. Mirajane giggled at the expression. "How long ago was that?" Mirajane asked, grinning. "I don't know... one of the first few days of Mating Season, I think." Mirajane grinned at her and the brunette moved closer, the two watching the others as they all cheered and toasted the pair happily. "I love you, Cana. I can't wait for tomorrow." The Take-Over Mage said. Cana grinned and looked over at her. "Me neither." She whispered back. Tomorrow was going to be the best day of both their lives. Neither of them could stop thinking about how lucky they were. They all said their goodbye for the night and smiled. Mirajane and Cana shared a long hug, neither wanting to let the other go. They both couldn't wait for the wedding the next day, but they also knew they wouldn't be seeing each other until the ceremony. It seemed like a long time to be apart, but of course it was worth it for an entire life together. Mirajane and Cana finally pulled away and shared a smile. "See you tomorrow, Mir." The brunette whispered before she left.


	40. Epilogue Part Two

Cana couldn't believe it. Here she was, looking down the aisle at the love of her life waiting there for her. It was a dream come true. She felt a sharp pinch on her arm. She looked around and glared as she saw her dad standing there, grinning foolishly. "What?! You were clearly wondering if it was a dream! I thought I'd do you a favor!" Gildarts cried in his defense. Cana glared at him and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said with a slight huff. Gildarts was smiling like a child on Christmas morning... until he wasn't. Suddenly the man was sobbing and holding onto Cana. "I JUST MET MY BABY GIRL AND SHE'S ALREADY GETTING MARRIED!" Cana rolled her eyes and patted her dad's back in an inexperienced way. "There there." She said slightly awkwardly. Gildarts took a minute to regain his composure, but then stood up straight and held out his arm to his daughter, somehow looking like he hadn't cried a bit. "Shall we?" He asked formally. Cana grinned at her father and looped her arm through his. "We shall."

<><><>

Mirajane had never felt as nervous as she did now, watching Cana as she walked up to her. She felt Lisanna pat her on the shoulder. "I still think you should have worn a tux. More manly," Elfman muttered. Lisanna slapped her brother's arm and glared at him. "Elfman!" She hissed. The middle Strauss brother held up his hands in defeat at the youngest. Despite the age difference, Lisanna was really the second born, calendar be darned. Mirajane couldn't help but think about just how beautiful Cana was as she walked up. Simply breathtaking. She was always beautiful, but something about the dress made it more so. It wasn't the way she truly looked in it, but more of what the dress symbolized... or perhaps it was the radiant look on her face as she made her way forward towards Mirajane. When she reached the alter, Mirajane beamed back at her. All the nerves seeped out of the white-haired Mage as she just stared at the one she loved. How could she stay nervous? She knew Cana and there was absolutely nothing that could go wrong... and for once a Fairy Tail Mage was right in that thought. The service was wonderful and beautiful, both of them reciting their own vows they had written earlier. "Cana, I hear about love at first sight from almost everyone I meet, but I think they're all wrong." Lucy looked offended from her seat in the front row while Erza smirked beside the blonde. "Because love at first sight comes before you get to know the person. Then it's just merely infatuation. We met when we were young, but it took me years to find out how amazing you are. If younger me could see us now..." everyone in the church let out a chuckle and Cana grinned foolishly. "Well, let's just say pyromania would be a great concern of mine." Cana nodded at the words. "But I'm so unbelievably happy to be standing here with you, Cana." Mirajane got a bit teary eyed and Cana squeezed her hand. "Mirajane, I love you. I've loved you for so long and I know I'll love you for an eternity. You're my everything and I couldn't imagine my life without you. I planned on having a long vow, but I realized that when the time came for me to say it all, I wouldn't have the patience to finish it." Mirajane smiled at her through tears and Cana found herself blinking some moisture out of her eyes. "I completely understand." Mirajane whispered. Cana grinned at her. "Do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked. Mirajane was the first to respond and Cana gave her a playful glare. "I do," Mirajane said softly. "And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher looked at Cana. "I do." She said in the same hushed voice. It was as if they spoke too loudly they would shatter this perfect world and it would send them careening back into reality. "Then I pronounce you Mrs. and Mrs. Strauss." Cana was about to sigh, having lost the battle of who got to keep their last name, but Mirajane had leaned forward and sealed their marriage, pressing her lips against Cana. As always, they were both seemingly sent back in time to see the moments of their relationship that had brought them here... but this time Cana could almost see the future... two kids running around a small house, one with brown hair and one with white. It made her finally cry. It wasn't the first time she had cried about her and Mirajane's relationship, but it was definitely the happiest.

•••

The pair grinned and looked around the ballroom. It was filled with all their Fairy Tail guildmates. The music started playing and Mirajane held out her hand. "May I have this dance, Cana Strauss?" She asked. Cana rolled her eyes. She really should have fought harder to keep her name... but she really couldn't be upset as Mirajane led her out onto the dance floor. "Alright, Mir." She said with a fake dramatic sigh.

<><><>

Wendy was smiling happily at her friends as they waltzed around the dance floor. As soon as the first song had ended, Chelia grabbed onto Wendy's hand. "Come on! I want to dance!" She said excitedly. Wendy smiled at her girlfriend as she was pulled onto the dance floor. Before Wendy knew what was happening, she was supposed to lead. She panicked for a second. She'd only learned how to dance for the Count's ball for his daughter... she definitely didn't know how to lead. Chelia grinned at her worry. "Don't worry, WenWen." She whispered. Wendy knew she was right. She really did worry about far too much. Wendy and Chelia soon fell into a rhythm, dancing easily. It made Wendy's eyes widen an she almost tripped right then. Chelia giggled and tightened her grip to hold the girl up for a moment. "Don't worry, WenWen. I've got you."

<><><>

Erza suddenly grinned and Lucy gulped. "No. No, Erza." Suddenly Erza looked disappointed. Erza didn't do it very often, if fact Lucy had only seen her do it twice before, but she did it. She pulled out the dejected puppy face. It's super effective. Lucy let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright." She sighed, preparing herself to throw up. Erza beamed like she had just been offered a slice of strawberry cake-no, like she had just been offered a full strawberry cake for free. Erza held out her hand and Lucy took it, trying to look happy. She knew how Erza danced. She closed her eyes in preparation of being swung aggressively in a circle. She could practically hear Erza yelling YOU LACK THE SPIRIT!... but Lucy only felt hands go onto her hips. She opened her eyes and saw Erza smiling at her. Lucy was in shock as Erza started to move in tune to the music. The blonde hurriedly put her hands on Ezra's shoulders. "I decided you might prefer the more... popular version of dancing." Erza would still not admit it was the right way, but that only made Lucy grin fondly. "Thank you." She whispered. Erza grinned at her as they started to sway to the beat. For some reason the whole situation felt so unbelievably romantic to the Celestial Mage.

<><><>

Freed suddenly had a sense of familiarity as he walked up to Laxus and blushed, holding out his hand, offering to dance. Laxus stood there, arms folded, and looked away. Freed was about to say something, but before he could process what had happened, Laxus had taken his hand and pulled him forward. Laxus now put his hands on Freed's hips. Freed reached up and put his hands on Laxus' shoulders, despite them being much taller than Freed's head was. The two started to sway to the music. Freed thought his heart was going to give out as it thumped loudly within his chest. He didn't know how long he had waited to dance with Laxus.

<><><>

Gajeel felt a tap on his arm and looked to the side, catching sight of Levy looking up at him. "Dance with me." She demanded. Gajeel didn't know if he wanted to. Dancing wasn't exactly his jam... "Gajeel, everyone's dancing! Even Lucy's dancing and you've seen Erza 'dance'." She said, making air quotes around the final word of her sentence. Gajeel looked up and, sure enough, he saw the pair slowly swaying to the music alongside several other couples. Gajeel tried to think of a way out of it, but he couldn't find one. "Alright." Gajeel let out a sigh and tried to sound disappointed. Levy rolled her eyes and reached way up until her hands barely touched his shoulders. "Shrimp," Gajeel said with a grin. Levy shot him a dark glare, but it was worth it. The two joined in on the dance floor.

<><><>

Gray doesn't know how it happened, but he and Natsu are on the dance floor. Natsu looks angry for a second and tries to lead, but Gray is clearly the more adept dancer and Natsu stops, muttering something under his breath that Gray doesn't quite catch. "Sorry, Natsu." The black-haired Mage said. But both of them could tell he wasn't sorry. Natsu grunted and glared but at the slightly taller Mage. "Whatever, Icy." The salmon-haired Dragon Slayer huffed, rolling his eyes. Gray laughs and Natsu rolls his eyes yet again. "You know you love me," Gray said, grinning. Natsu sighed. "Sadly." It was Gray's turn to roll his eyes at the one word sentence.

<><><>

The reception lasted for several hours and somehow Cana continued to not become intoxicated. Mirajane was shocked and impressed. Mirajane could tell how committed Cana was to staying sober today. "I love you." The Take-Over Mage said for probably the fifteenth time that day. Cana returned the words, of course. They were probably over doing it with the affectionate actions and words, but that was alright. It was their wedding day, after all. Who wouldn't be a bit over dramatic? Although, Cana would probably deny the fact that she was being 'dramatic' if Mirajane ever told her that... of course Cana would be wrong... and as Cana's wife (Mirajane couldn't help but giggle at the words) it was her place to shut up and not point it out.

<><><>

The celebration went on long into the night, all those present toasting the couple at least once. The newly weds sat at the head of the table, leaning against each other affectionately. Erza and Lucy whispered together, the redhead suddenly thinking of something that made her look at the guild hall reception in a whole different light. Wendy and Chelia sat together to one side, the pink-haired God Slayer making the Dragon Slayer blush on several occasions as she spoke of all the fun they could have now that she was a part of Fairy Tail officially, showing off her new tattoo on her calf. Laxus and Freed were both sitting on the other side of the table while Freed silently freaked out, trying not to let his blonde boyfriend know just how excited he was for the other couple and the thoughts he had about weddings. Gray and Natsu, surprisingly, didn't fight at all the rest of the night, just enjoying each other's company and talking. Gajeel and Levy both playfully bickered for the rest of the night, Levy and Lucy both ending up complaining about their respective Mates while Gajeel and Erza gave each other suffering looks. All things seemed to be packaged up and set to the side with a nice, perfect red bow on top... but, of course, life always had other plans for the Fairy Tail guild... as well as, surprisingly, Sabertooth. Hopefully they would be prepared.

The End Of Book One.

For more, check out 'Mating Season, A Sequel' when I post it! (Give it 3-7 days!)

A special thanks to everyone that stuck with me all the way through this! Hope to see you when I post my next story!

~With deep gratitude,  
Wolf


End file.
